Just Breathe
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: Brooke Davis and the Winchester brothers have been friends for a very long time. One mistake and a misunderstanding rip them apart and yet bring them closer together...especially when Brooke meets her birth father....Brean and Saley
1. Distance is Painful

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Based on a dream.**

**But it is taking a life of its own.**

**OTH meets SPN with some changes to characters obviously because not only is it AU, but the characters know each other from their pasts.**

**Also…Haley never went back to Nathan…she kept touring and eventually signed divorce papers.**

**Remember…there's Saley in this story too.**

****

Brooke Davis looked at her phone as it sat on the bed and she sighed loudly as she ran her fingers through her loose, dark brown hair—still no call from Sam. Where the Hell was he and why hadn't he told her or Dean that he left? Why? Didn't he understand that she needed to know where he was all the time? She knew that it was a mother hen thing, but she also knew that it was because out of Sam and Dean, she loved Sam best.

"He's still not answering." Dean told her, standing in the doorframe of her room and taking a deep breath.

Brooke turned to look at him and nodded slowly. "You should go check the library again—he loves the library."

"I've checked the library 3 times now, Brooke." Dean said, but nodded when she looked at him with those pleading hazel eyes of hers.

No matter what, those eyes always made him cave. Ever since they were little, Brooke had been able to get Sam and Dean to do and tell her practically anything. It wasn't until Sam opened up about the demon hunting that Dean truly found he had two people to take care of—not just one. So if Brooke wanted him to go look for Sam in the library again…he was going to do it.

Brooke smiled a little as he turned to leave, adjusting his leather jacket, and she laid down on the bed and looked at her phone. What would one more call hurt? She needed to know that Sam was all right. Why hadn't he called? They were in between hunts, sure, but Sam never just up and left without telling her. Why wasn't he answering?

With desperate determination, Brooke found herself pressing 2 on her speed dial—1 was Haley—and she held it up to her ear as she lazily traced the comforter of her bed. She faked a smile as it went to his voicemail, and she bit her lip to stop the tremors of worry running through her. It was so unlike him not to answer.

"Hi, this is Sam. I'm not able to come to my phone right now so leave a message. If this is an emergency, leave the problem at the tone and I'll call you back ASAP." Sam said, and then the tone resounded in Brooke's ear.

She swallowed down the pain. "Hey, Sam it's just me again. Don't worry, nothing's wrong…I was just thinking about you. Call me back when you get my message, and we'll talk then…bye."

Brooke slid the phone away from her ear and ended the call, setting her phone back on the bed and getting up. He had to be at the library—Dean would find him. Brooke went downstairs to try and eat something, Dean coming in the front door and shaking his head as she looked up at him expectantly. Brooke sighed and nodded, closing her eyes as Dean tried to find the right words to say—he was upset and disappointed in Sam too.

"He'll show up." Dean said. "He's probably just off doing something nerdy."

Brooke nodded. "Sure. Thank you…for dealing with me."

Dean nodded too. "It would be easier if it was the three of us."

"Of course." Brooke agreed.

No matter how close they seemed, Brooke and Dean had never gotten as close as Brooke and Sam. Dean kept himself at a distance from women, and Brooke respected that choice. He was a womanizer, and though he cared about her and she knew it, Brooke was just another woman who could potentially endanger them during a hunt. Lord knew she wasn't as skilled a hunter as they were, and Sam always put her needs above everything else and Dean was slightly bitter about it sometimes.

"Well…I guess you're going to head out now? With Sam not here you prolly don't want to stay—even though you're welcome to." Brooke told him.

"I appreciate motels for their magic fingers." Dean replied with a smirk, and watched as she came over to him.

She was vulnerable and he knew it, but he wrapped his arms around her as she hugged him. It would have been a short hug 'goodbye' for now, but Brooke found herself breathing in his aroma. He smelled of leather and fruit, which made Brooke laugh a little because she knew Dean's love of pie—it was one of the things they actually had in common. She closed her eyes as the pain returned of Sam being gone, and as Dean ran his hand along her back, she thought of one way to ease the pain inside.

She pulled away slowly, pressing her lips to Dean's. He was surprised, but the kiss was so sad and captivating, that he moved his lips against hers and then looked at her when she pulled away a little. He knew he shouldn't, but he'd been devoid of female company for so long and she was willing, so he kissed her again. Brooke wrapped her arms around him, parting her lips as Dean teased the corners of her mouth with his tongue. He slipped his tongue in, running it along hers, his body shivering happily as she moaned.

He picked her up, letting her slide his leather jacket off before he carried her up stairs, setting her on her bed. He shouldn't be taking advantage of her weak moment, but as he felt her slip her hand in between his legs to stroke his length, he pushed the though from his mind and moaned a little into her mouth. He pulled away only to get his shirt off, Brooke slipping off her tank and kissing him as his lips returned to hers.

She helped him out of his pants, his hands reaching for hers, pulling them off, and then quickly sliding off her underwear. This was no time for foreplay—she was trying ease the pain of Sam leaving without so much as a word, and he didn't mind easing it for her. Still though, as he felt a tear hit him thumb as he stroked her neck, he realized he should stop—forget the sensation…forget his erection, this wasn't right.

"Brooke…I do have part of a soul." Dean told her, ignoring her grunt of protest as he started to pull away. "I can't take advantage of you."

"Dean just stop talking." Brooke replied, wrapping her legs around him and rubbing herself against his length, moaning softly. "I'm a big girl…just kiss me."

Dean groaned at the thought of taking advantage of her, but gave into the need they were both feeling, merging with her as he kissed her passionately. Brooke let out a please cry, and nodded as Dean asked her if he should keep going. Dean complied, moving his body against hers in every way he could to bring them both to a simultaneous breaking point, that filled them with momentarily ecstasy. Unfortunately, once Brooke was asleep, Dean knew that he had to leave—knew he couldn't face her again after this.

He brushed some of her hair off of her damp forehead, and he smiled a sad smile. It wasn't just some one-night stand—this was his friend. How could he do this to her? He was responsible for her, and he'd just betrayed her…and was about to make it even worse. Muttering profanity about how stupid he was, he grabbed his clothes, and he headed out to find Sam once and for all.

****

Brooke stretched out the next morning, actually expecting Dean to be laying next to her, but he wasn't. She opened her eyes and looked around, laying down with the sheets around her as she nodded to herself. Of course he was gone—leaving was something that Dean was good at. Thinking about leaving, she reached down to the floor and grabbed her phone, looking at it and feeling like crying—Sam still hadn't called her back. What had she done? And where the Hell was Sam?

Dean tossed Sam the keys as Brooke got up to get dressed, and Sam raised an eyebrow. Dean never let him drive—not unless he felt like he was making things easier on himself like when Sam was still mourning Jessica. Where was Brooke? He knew he hadn't returned her calls yet, but he thought for sure that she would have come with Dean. He'd been off finding a hunt and getting Brooke a birthday present, and he knew he should call now. He'd made her worry—that much he could pick up in her 5 voicemails.

"We picking up Brooke?" Sam asked as he opened up the driver's seat door and slid into the car.

Dean shook his head. "Nope. She doesn't wanna hunt for awhile."

Dean swallowed down the guilt he felt over lying, but knew he couldn't handle being around her right now. There was too much he wanted to say that he knew he'd never be able to get out of his mouth, and he hated that he'd treated her like some waitress at a diner. Brooke Davis was his friend and he'd betrayed her…he didn't love her, but he was supposed to protect her—not take advantage of her.

"Why wouldn't she call and tell me that?" Sam asked him skeptically.

Dean scoffed. "You really think she's keen on your right now, what with not returning her calls and all?"

Sam nodded. "You're right…I'll call her when we get to Oregon."

"Good idea—let her cool off." Dean replied.

Sam turned over the ignition and pulled the Impala out onto the highway, Dean trying to figure out how he was going to talk to Brooke again—it was only a matter of time before she talked to Sam and they all had to talk about what had just happened. Shaking the thoughts away, Dean caught Sam looking at him, wondering why he was acting so strangely.

"I'm going to miss her too." Sam told him.

Dean rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about? It'll be nice to have no estrogen to deal with for once."

Sam laughed a little and rolled his eyes at his brother, Brooke sitting in her living room as her mother came into the house. Brooke couldn't keep the tears at bay as her mother started rambling off about things that Brooke wasn't paying attention to, and she suddenly couldn't take the pain of abandonment anymore.

"Mom?" Brooke choked out.

Victoria looked at her. "What is it?"

"They just left. They always just leave." Brooke cried.

Victoria hugged her, letting her cry on her shoulder, stroking her daughter's hair softly. She knew he hadn't been around for Brooke in the past, but she felt bad that Brooke had to deal with abandonment again.

"I love you, Brooke." Victoria whispered and Brooke nodded and held her even tighter. "And I'm proud of you for being this strong."

"I love you too, Mom." Brooke whispered.

"How about some music?" Dean offered, and turned on the radio, Sam rolling his eyes and tolerating his brother's choice of music.


	2. You Invited Them?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Be prepared for angst, comedy, and a problem that looks resolved, but since you know the characters a little, you know it's totally not resolved at all.**

***laughs***

**And BALEY!!**

**YAY!!**

**Also, this story is AU, remember?**

**The Breyton friendship is pretty much broken, and Lincas and Jeyton will be mentioned a few times…Baley is triumphant, as are of course Saley and Brean—my main focuses.**

**Brooke and Haley are 20, and Brooke started Clothes Over Bros right after High School, but she started it in a Tree Hill boutique, that Victoria lets her run now.**

**Sam is 23, and Dean is 27, so it's like in between Season Four and Five of OTH meets Season Two of Supernatural, but of course AU, lol…for both and obviously for them together.**

****

Brooke sat down at the table in Clothes Over Bros, sketching some designs. Sam had tried calling her two days ago but she was still mad at him. He was fine enough to call, and Dean was fine enough with his no strings attached sex to _not_ call, and she was fine just cutting them out for the time being. She was more than fine when she found her phone ringing—she was ecstatic—because she knew Haley's ringtone. Haley had stopped touring with Chris Kellar a year ago, and was currently on her second CD and her sixth tour. The call meant she was either close or she simply had a large chunk of time in which to fill Brooke in on her life.

"How's the life, Rocker Girl?" Brooke asked her.

Haley laughed and ran her fingers through her hair as she stared at her guitar. Haley had been at a loss for inspiration, and she knew that talking to Brooke always made ideas flow. Besides, the two were somewhat linked in an uncanny way, and Haley knew that Brooke needed her. Since her last show of the tour was tonight, Haley thought she'd give her bosom buddy a call, and maybe see if Brooke could get out to the show, and then the two could try and spend some much needed bonding time together.

"The life is hectic, that's for sure." Haley told her with a laugh. "How goes life in the fast-paced fashion business?"

Brooke shrugged. "It's all right…except that Sam's kind of being a jerk and I slept with Dean."

Haley's eyes widened. "What? I…you…what exactly is happening over there? I think you guys need a mediator."

Brooke laughed. "Amazing how you just assumed that sleeping with Dean was terrible."

"Well come on, Brooke—he's not the kind of guy that you can wake up to in the morning." Haley replied.

Brooke swallowed because she was actually _very_ aware of that. Dean was used to one-night-stands, and he was used to just getting in and getting out. Whether she had thought she was his friend or not, it had become quite clear to her that Dean hadn't wanted to do the mature thing and face the music when it was all over. Noting the silence, Haley tried to come up with something to say. She hated it when Brooke went into one of her funks, and if there was one thing she could do, it was make sure that Brooke had a distraction.

"How would you like a VIP pass for closing night of the tour tonight?" Haley asked her. "I'm only a 2 hours drive from Tree Hill, and this way you can take me away from here when it's done…God knows I need a break."

Brooke laughed. "It's going to be way harder for you to fit into the hunting life again, Rocker Girl—you're famous now."

"And you're not? You're Brooke Davis—famous fashion designer and CEO of Clothes Over Bros—men masturbate over you in prison." Haley said with a laugh.

Brooke made a face. "Thank you so much for that visualization."

Haley laughed as Brooke laughed too, Brooke realizing that she really did need to get out and do something. Getting out of the boutique was definitely going to help her to clear her head, and she missed Haley. She and Haley had been pretty much inseparable when they both stumbled into hunting together, keeping it from Peyton, who was still incredibly upset with Haley for leaving Nathan in the first place. With secrets they had to keep, Haley and Brooke quickly found they had only each other to rely on, and when such amazing life opportunities occurred like launching a company and touring the world, they had to accept them.

"So…is my biggest fan coming or not?" Haley asked.

Brooke smiled. "I'll be there, I promise."

Haley found herself smiling too. "Good! I'm looking forward to seeing you."

"I should head out now." Brooke said, grabbing her keys. "See you soon, Rocker Girl."

"Goodbye, Brooke Davis." Haley replied lovingly.

Brooke hung up her phone and grabbed her keys, leaving Victoria a note and hopping into the car. This was exactly what she had needed, and she was glad that she could get away and do what she wanted to do for a change. Besides, seeing Haley was always the top thing on her list—the two of them had such great times together. Smiling at the prospect of being able to put Sam and Dean behind her until she could handle the situation rationally, Brooke turned on the radio and drove until she got to the stadium and parked. Then she got out, went to the front and one of the body guard recognized her and found her name on the list, letting her back to go see Haley.

"Rocker Girl!" Brooke exclaimed.

Haley smiled and embraced her. "Brooke Davis!"

Brooke pulled away abruptly. "Oh God…you hugged me tentatively."

"What? You're insane." Haley said with an awkward laugh and then went to her mirror to fix her hair before she went on.

"You invited them!" Brooke told her angrily. "Before or after I told you what happened with Dean?"

Haley swallowed. "Before—I couldn't just un-invite them!"

Brooke sighed—there had once been a time that Haley had called her _first_ when she had free time. Now not only did Brooke have to live with knowing that Sam and Dean had been first on Haley's list, but she had to deal with them. She didn't want to deal with them, and Haley knew it, sighing and grasping Brooke's hand. Brooke gave a small smile, knowing that Haley was sorry and she was trying, so Brooke waved it off.

"Whatever, it's not like I have to actually see them." Brooke said.

Haley smiled sheepishly as Dean and Sam walked into her dressing room. "Of course not."

****

Dean knew that the only reason he was invited was because he and Sam had been practically joined at the hip since Jessica died almost two years ago, and Haley liked Sam. She actually always had, but Sam never seemed to notice, and Haley wasn't the pursuing type—she was the pursued. So, she and Nathan had in turn gotten married when they were 16, but after she went on tour, Nathan kind of broke. He had tried to be supportive but once he graduated and got his basketball scholarship, he and Haley called it quits because it was just too hard. Here it was, two years later, and Haley and Sam were both unattached, and both scarred.

To make things even harder for him, Sam was beyond enthused that Brooke was there, even though he knew she was mad at him. Dean, however, was not in the _least_ bit excited about any of it—he still didn't want to have to face her after what he'd done. Normally he'd just act all nonchalant and wave it off, but he'd known Brooke since she was 4. He'd hunted with her, saved her ass from demons, had his ass saved from ghosts by her, and now he'd slept with her and he felt like he'd tainted her. Not that Brooke Davis was a stranger to the bedroom, because she wasn't, but he felt like their entire mostly-friendship was now officially ruined and he didn't want to have to live with that.

"Hales, you look like a rock star!" Sam exclaimed both of them going in for the hug as Brooke and Dean avoided looking at each other.

It was hard too—especially when Brooke caught the remorse in his hazel eyes from the corner of her eye. She felt like she should talk to him or something, but at the same time even though they had used each other, she felt like he could have handled all of it better. He could have at least been a man about it and stayed until morning to talk things out with her. Then again, Brooke knew exactly why Dean was distant and tried to keep himself disconnected—that was just the kind of life that hunter led. If anything, it was her place to apologize because she'd been the one to jeopardize that for him. Sighing at that realization, Brooke walked over to him as Haley showed off one of her new guitars to Sam.

"How's the hunting going?" Brooke asked him.

Dean shrugged. "Fine, fine—though I think Sammy needs his 'Brookie Cookie'."

Brooke shot daggers at him with her eyes. "I'm pretty sure I remember a certain 15 year old boy promising a certain 8 year old girl that he'd _never_ call her that again."

"But after the bake sale fiasco three years in a row, its just one of those names that has to stick." Dean told her, wiggling his eyebrows and giving her a cheeky grin. "Speaking of which, where is that blonde buddy of yours? Peyton?"

"Peyton is with Jake and Jenny—has been for the last 6 months." Brooke explained.

Truth was Brooke wasn't exactly too keen on talking about all of the mishaps that had happened in High School. Haley had been her best, which was nice, but her friendship with Peyton Sawyer had been completely ruined by one boy—Lucas Scott. Lucas was now with his publisher, Lindsey, and Brooke couldn't be happier for him. Besides, when you had the Winchester brothers, why would you need a douche like Lucas Scott? Just thinking about how Lucas and Peyton had hurt her once made her actually smile a little though—that had been one of the first times Brooke had ever felt like Dean had been on her side…and it was the moment that she realized Sam was never leaving her side.

_Brooke slammed the door shut behind her and sat on the couch in the motel room, trying hard not to cry. When she was hurt that was just what she did, but she couldn't this time—she just couldn't let herself be vulnerable. Still, she'd just found out that Lucas and Peyton were dong things behind her back __**again**__ and she just couldn't take it. Besides, since the motel seemed deserted, it meant that Sam and Dean were doing a hunt so she could cry alone._

_She decided to just let the tears out, looking up abruptly as Dean came in through the door, looking at her, startled himself. He had never seen Brooke Davis cry like this before—she was as strong girl and she normally hid her frustration and her vulnerability from him and Sam—__**especially**__ from him. His first thought was to call Sam, but when she just looked at the floor and tried to wipe the tears away to cover up for blubbering in front of him, Dean found himself sitting next to her. She was after all one of his partners, so he needed to keep her happy and sharp—that was definitely how he was going to justify this soft moment._

"_What happened?" Dean asked her. "Hunting related or some of that soapy drama you get yourself involved with?"_

_Brooke rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't understand—like Dean Winchester __**has**__ a heart."_

_Dean smiled a little. "Dean Winchester actually __**does**__ know what its like to get his heart broken…what did the dick do to you this time?"_

"_**Lucas**__ is seeing Peyton." Brooke exclaimed. "Yes, my so-called friend is with my boyfriend."_

"_Well then she's a backstabbing bitch and you don't need her—in fact you don't need a man that's going to screw your best friend behind your back. I say tell them to go fuck themselves and then leave them behind."_

"_They're not actually screwing." Brooke told Dean, but nodded when he shrugged. "Thank you…and I'm sorry I said you didn't have a heart."_

_Dean waved it off, __**beyond**__ thankful when Sam showed up and immediately flocked to her side. If Dean wasn't so good at reading people, he'd think that Sam and Brooke were the perfect couple—which wasn't to say that maybe they couldn't be—but he knew that their love for each other was a lot more of a brother/sister relationship. Sometimes Dean actually found himself feeling protective of her, but he'd shrug the feelings off and let Sam run with them instead. Sam was much more of a knight in shining armor, so Dean let him take care of Brooke—even if Dean knew as Sam held Brooke to him and stroked her hair, that he would die for her if he had to._

"I still don't know why you forgave her." Dean told Brooke with a shake of his head.

Brooke shrugged. "Friends forgive each other."

"Friends work damn hard not to screw each other over." Dean replied.

"Even if it's worth the screw?" Brooke asked him.

Dean raised an eyebrow to look at her, enjoying that she was reverting back to her playful self. No matter how mad at himself he still was, he was glad to know that she was definitely trying to get their friendship back to where it was. In the back of both of their minds, they knew that sooner or later they'd be at each other's throats and bringing this incident up—probably she would first—but right now they were trying. They were trying to make it look like nothing was different between them for the sake of Haley and Sam.

"_Especially_ if it's worth the screw." Dean told her.

Brooke nodded. "Well next time we screw each other over try to be there in the aftermath to help pick up the pieces."

Dean chuckled. "Oh so you think it'll happen again."

"Of course it will—we all know where your heart _really_ is, Dean Winchester." Brooke replied, swatting his crotch with her palm softly as she walked over to Sam to hug the man she hated being angry with.

Dean chuckled a little and composed himself. "Game on, Brooke Davis."

**Note: There will be Saley in the next one, I swear. Also, the Brean relationship as you can tell is not starting off with love, so there will be a Saley/Brean contrast. Just thought I'd let you know.**


	3. See Me As I Really Am

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I'm loving this Brean/Saley story to death, not gonna lie to you.**

**I love this very much, and I hope you guys love it too.**

**Also, though my original plan was going to make the Brean relationship a little more hate-filled at the beginning, but their fighting has become less hateful and more just because it's what they do.**

**Also, I know I promised Saley in this chapter and there will be some, but it's more Daley/Bram friendship and some arguing, and Haley's concert.**

**More Saley will happen later on in the story.**

****

Sam looked at Brooke fondly and Haley found her heart sinking a little. "You forgive me yet, Brooke?"

Brooke sighed. "I guess I can forgive you."

"Thank God—he's damned annoying when you're ignoring him." Dean told Brooke with a laugh.

Haley had now become completely aware of the game face on Dean's face—she'd seen it on Lucas' too before he got Brooke. Haley certainly hoped that Dean could get his act together for a long enough period of time to actually _not_ hurt Brooke like Lucas had. Haley would never forgive Lucas for what he had done to Brooke, and for that, Haley had stopped her contact with him for a long period of time. She contacted him now sometimes, and she was fond of Lindsey, but she would never respect Lucas like she had before. And there was the eye sex…Dean seriously had to stop that checking Brooke out and undressing her with his eyes.

"I think it's about time Rocker Girl got her adorable ass on stage." Brooke told Haley, who grabbed her guitar.

Haley nodded. "Yeah, I got a ten minute warning before all of you showed up."

"Haley?" The stage manager said, popping his head in as if on cue. "One minute."

Haley smiled at Brooke, Sam and Dean. "Wish me luck."

Brooke, Sam and Dean all chorused out their 'good luck's and the then headed to stand up near the stage. Sam went ahead when Brooke told him for the third time that she forgave him, and Dean laughed a little, making Brooke roll her eyes. As playful as they were both trying to be, Brooke was still mad at him for taking off. He always called himself her friend even if he tried like Hell to keep his distance, and yet he had run off and let her alone like a discarded one night stand.

"And now for the musical talents of Haley James!" The MC announced and though the three of them cheered, Sam was the loudest.

Haley smiled as she got up on stage and recognized his voice. "Good evening everybody! How are you all doing?" Haley asked, smiling as she was answered with loud cheers and claps. "This first song is called 'Halo'—it is dedicated to someone special…you know who you are."

"I love this one." Brooke said out loud to Sam.

"That's because she's dedicating it to you." Dean told her.

Brooke reached back and smacked him lightly, and Dean chuckled, Haley starting to sing her song while Sam watched her. He had always thought that Haley was the kind of girl that he could fall for. He'd always thought that she was into Nathan though, and when they'd gotten married, he'd tried to be completely supportive. Then he had Jessica, and he had thought about proposing, but she had been taken from him. Haley was so talented…whomever she dedicated the song to was one lucky bastard as far as Sam was concerned…and he didn't even realize it was dedicated to him.

"I never promised you a ray of light. I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday. I'll give you everything I have…the good, the bad. Why do you put me on a pedestal? I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below. So help me down, you've got it wrong…I don't belong there." Haley sang and then smiled in Sam's direction, singing out to him. "One thing is clear: I wear a halo; I wear a halo when you look at me, but standing from here…you wouldn't say so. You wouldn't say so if you were me and I—I just wanna love you. Whoa, whoa I—I just wanna love you."

"I didn't know you were into chicks, Cookie." Dean told Brooke with a laugh, taking her hand and dragging her towards a wall.

Brooke protested as Haley sang the second verse, but found herself slightly turned on that Dean was pinning her to the wall. As attractive as he was, and as fantastic as the sex had been, Brooke didn't think she could go down this road again. The feeling of abandonment was still so fresh, and she just needed to take things between her and Dean back to how they had been. She didn't mind the occasional arguing and the making fun of each other and the sometimes defending and saving each other—what she minded was being treated like the trash he slept with when it came to hers and Dean's first morning after.

"I always said that I would make mistakes. I'm only human and that's my saving grace. I'll fall as hard as I try, so don't be blinded: see me as I really am. I have flaws and sometimes I can't even sin. So pull me from that pedestal…I don't belong there." Haley sang out to the cheering crowd.

Brooke let the lyrics sink in as Haley sang the chorus again and she kissed Dean back as he kissed her. He didn't really know what it was, but he felt like Brooke was the only one who really knew all of his secrets. It made her a lot more attractive to him, and for some reason Haley's sappy song was making him a little horny for the girl in between him and the wall. Dean slid his tongue into Brooke's mouth slowly and she happily let it happen, but as he started to slip his fingers into her pants, Brooke shook her head and the bridge started to pound in her ears as Dean pulled away and looked in her eyes.

"Like you think that you know me, but in your eyes I am something above you. Only in your mind…only in your mind." Haley sang out and Sam smiled at her broadly.

Brooke took a breath. "Please get off."

Dean was slightly hurt by the tone in her voice—anger and hurt. "Did I do something wrong?"

"I can't be abandoned again, Dean!" Brooke told him, placing her palms on his chest and pushing him away.

"Brooke!" Dean called after her as she hurried back to the dressing room.

Sam turned to see what had happened as Haley sang the last part of the song, and sighed at his brother, shooting him a look. He hurried off to go after Brooke, Dean noticing the glint of sadness in Haley's eyes as she looked over just in time to see Sam rushing off to Brooke's side. Haley quickly shrugged it off though and threw the cloud a smile, going into her next song. Dean ran his hand down his face because he felt like he should do something but he couldn't make it up to her and he knew that. Comforting Brooke had always been Sam's job…and Dean had helped to make it that way.

****

Sam found Brooke trying desperately not to cry. He knew Brooke well enough by now to know that when she made herself frustrated, she couldn't help but shed tears. She was very strong and Sam admired her strength, but he also knew that around him she tended to let it all out. What was wrong with her? Normally there would be no way on earth that she would leave while Haley was on stage. Something was seriously bothering her, and he was wondering if Dean had something to do with it.

"Brooke? Hey…what's wrong?" Sam asked her, automatically stroking her hair.

Brooke buried her face in his neck as he embraced her. "I am so angry with myself for being weak, Sammy!"

Sam chuckled softly. "You are _not_ weak, Brookie!"

Brooke rolled her eyes and laughed through her tears. "You and Dean seriously need a good kick in the ass."

"Oh shove it, Brookie—you love it when I call you by your Dean-given nickname." Sam told her.

He smiled when she laughed and then wiped her tears away when she pulled back to face him. It wasn't just that he was attached to her because of their perfect blending of personalities—it was because Brooke always had his back. Every since they were kids Brooke had always stood up for him, and he found himself attached to her—she was his kin. He even sometimes introduced her as his sister, just because that was how they'd always acted towards one another. He'd die for her…and he knew that she'd gladly give her life to save him too—he would prevent that…that was for sure.

"I slept with Dean." Brooke told Sam with an embarrassed laugh. "I was so upset that I hadn't heard from you and Dean was there and…then he left just like that while I was sleeping. No note, no call—but it's like Dean and I thought I was over it but…"

"He should have known not to abandon you like that! He knows that you've been through almost as rough a childhood as we have!" Sam said angrily.

Brooke smiled and kissed Sam's hands. "Let it go, Sammy—I'm a big girl and I got myself into it, knowing what could come of it. I just…you deserve to know why I'm so frustrated with myself."

Sam sighed and kissed her forehead, looking her over and then sighing loudly. She was right—she was a big girl and she didn't need him standing over her trying to be her big brother. He knew she loved being so close to him, but he also knew that she needed to have her space in order to be the girl he knew and loved. So he motioned his head towards the door and Brooke nodded, turning to the mirror and fixing herself up to be more presentable before she headed back out to watch Haley. After all…Haley needed her support right now, and Brooke knew that since 'Halo' had been dedicated to Sam, she knew she'd had to make up the disappearance of her and Sam to Haley later.

Haley smiled brightly in the middle of a song when she saw Sam and Brooke return to cheer her on, and she noticed the look in Dean's eyes. Sighing ever so slightly, she finished up her concert, which finished out the tour, and she cornered Dean in the dressing room as Sam and Brooke went to go and grab some souvenirs before everything completely closed up. Dean didn't like the look in Haley's eyes because he and Haley had been in this situation time and time again—this friend of his _also_ had no trouble telling him when he was being a dick.

"I swear to God, Dean Winchester…if you hurt Brooke I am cutting it off." Haley threatened, pointing to his crotch with a bobby pin she had taken out of her hair.

Dean sighed. "Haley…it is not my intention to hurt her."

"You already have." Haley told him matter-a-factly. "You have already hurt her in a way that you shouldn't have because you should understand."

"What are you talking about, Hales?" Dean asked her.

Dean knew that what he had done had been stupid—both the sleeping with Brooke _and_ the taking off, but he didn't see what the big deal was with Haley. Surely she had heard about it, but Brooke hadn't made it seem like such a big deal. Wait a minute—'pick up the pieces'. Brooke _had_ been deeply affected! She had just yelled at him about being abandoned. Dean sighed and ran his hand down his face, Haley nodding as she pulled out a few more bobby pins and then brushed her hair, pulling it back into a ponytail.

"See? I knew you weren't completely brain dead." Haley told Dean with a laugh. "Just really slow."

Dean looked at her. "I knew it hurt her I just…I guess I didn't think it had hurt her so bad—even when she told me she couldn't take the abandonment."

"Dean, I love you, you know I do, but seriously…you have got to be more perceptive to women's needs and feelings." Haley said.

"I _am_ perceptive to them." Dean replied, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Talk to her—and don't take advantage of a vulnerable moment again and screw her over in the literal sense of the word, please?"

Dean smiled at Haley and nodded, Haley turning to him as she placed her guitar into the guitar case. Dean had grown quite attached to Haley and Brooke over the years, and was there to help both of them through hard times—even if Sam had always helped them out just a little more. Still, Dean felt his friendship with Haley was a little stronger than Sam's friendship with her, even if he knew that was just because there were something that Haley would rather Sam not know. Dean knew who the song had been dedicated to—and he knew that Sam had no idea.

"Nice dedication of 'Halo'." Dean told Haley.

Haley blushed. "Please don't tell Sam."

"Don't tell me what?" Sam asked as he and Broke came back into the room, Brooke showing off the Haley James t-shirt she'd just bought.

"Don't tell you that your face is hard on the eyes." Dean replied, which made Brooke and Haley laugh and Sam roll his eyes.

Haley smiled. "Who wants to hit the road? I'm itching for a hunt."


	4. It's Okay, I Know You

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay, so Brooke is definitely going to keep coming back to the abandonment issue periodically through the story.**

**As most of you can tell, it's one of her main character traits, but I have a plan with it, so don't worry.**

**As for the Saley, there will definitely be Saley, but I've realized writing this, that it's mostly about Brooke with everyone else on the side.**

**This chapter has some smut in it.**

**ENJOY!**

****

Haley sighed loudly and shook her head at Sam, who sighed a little two. She actually wished that she _did_ know what was going on, but she really didn't. At first she and Sam had both agreed that it was definitely a demon, but signs were pointing away from that now. Definitely not a werewolf or a wendigo, so what the Hell was maiming things? It was definitely not some wolf, coyote or giant dog, so what was it? And why weren't Brooke and Dean back yet? They were supposed to be back from scouting a good twenty minutes ago already.

"God, yes." Brooke breathed as Dean's body moved against hers strangely glad he was inside of her again. "If I had known it would feel this good to have you do this to me, I would have let you years ago."

Dean chuckled, enjoying the sounds the seat was making under them. "I think my car likes you."

"What about the…" Brooke trailed off and ran her nails down his back as her body shuddered pleasantly from an orgasm, Dean chuckling at how good her body had felt shivering against his as he moved against her. "What was I doing?"

"Asking for more." Dean breathed, kissing her passionately as she nodded slowly, moaning as he withdrew from her and then pushed back in just to be satisfied by her sounds.

Haley watched Sam a he stood up from the couch in the motel room and went to the window to check for the Impala. Haley knew that she shouldn't be jealous of Sam and Brooke's bond, but she couldn't help but be. She had always had a crush on Sam, and she'd always felt like he was into Brooke, even though he wasn't. Sam had never even had a crush on Brooke, mainly because Dean did for a little while and then denied that he had later. Still, even if Dean hadn't crushed on her back when she was 15, Sam would never have looked at her as a love interest.

"You don't think that they're in trouble, do you?" Haley asked Sam.

Sam shook his head and sighed, pulling out his phone and dialing Dean. Brooke shook her head as Dean groped for his jeans to pull the phone out of the pocket, taking his hand in hers and smiling into the kiss as their fingers interlaced. Forget Sammy—Brooke wanted the fond rubbing and panting to continue, and so did he. Sam sighed and turned to Haley as he hung up his phone, shrugging a little. He honestly figured that one or both of them would have called by now, and he felt that maybe this was how Brooke felt when he was off and didn't check in with her.

"I'm sure they're fine." Sam told Haley with a shrug. "I mean if they're not back in twenty more minutes we should look for them, but I'm sure they have everything under control."

Haley smiled. "Maybe they're just going at it in the back seat—which we should double check before we sit back there again—I mean it's not like they're a stranger to sex with each other."

Sam frowned. "I really hope Dean's not taking advantage of her right now…the girl caves to sex, and though he knows it, I'd hope he'd respect her need to have a man that will stick by her, and keep it in his pants."

Dean's and Brooke's cries mingled together as he released inside of her, much too pleased and focused on the feeling to remember to pull out first. Normally Dean was a lot more careful than that, but he just needed to be inside of her right now, and he didn't know why he even had that need in the first place. He knew it was more than his need to have sexual contact with an attractive woman—he knew that he starting to feel like he needed to be close to her because she was Brooke Davis…the only girl he seemed to want lately.

Brooke had kept trying to tell herself lately that she didn't want to have Dean anywhere near her, let alone inside of her, but in such close proximities all the time, she really seemed to have no choice in the matter. Besides, he protected her, and as long as they weren't actually falling asleep in each other's arms, she wouldn't have to feel like she was being abandoned. She let out a soft moan as Dean withdrew, and she smiled a little as he rested his wet body on hers, groping for her bra. It was Dean's fault this time and not hers, so she was certainly going to give him Hell for it…especially since he was shaking his head and taking her hand in his to stop her from getting dressed. He wanted to feel her heart beating against his for just a moment or two longer, and he really didn't understand why, but he wanted it.

"Five more minutes and then call them." Haley told Sam, who sat down next to her and nodded. "While we wait we could play a card game.

Sam chuckled a little, warming Haley's insides. "I'm up for a card game."

Haley beamed and dealt him out the cards, looking up at him and looking into his beautiful brown eyes. She blushed a little and knew that she was, and Sam found it flattering. He had no idea that he could make Haley James, the rock star, blush simply by looking at her. He smiled, and then he fanned his cards out and arranged them for a game of 13—a game he was pretty sure by the look of his cards that he was going to lose miserably. Haley giggled and Sam found himself wanting to kiss her because his insides went a flutter, but he refrained and focused on his cards.

"You first." Haley prompted. "Unless you don't have a black 3."

"I happen to have _the_ 3." Sam replied, referring to the three of spades. "So I certainly _do_ go first, Hales."

"You are one persistent son of a bitch." Brooke told Dean, clasping her bra in the front and making sure she was securely in place now.

Dean rolled his eyes as he pulled his boxers back on. "I didn't _force_ you into it, Cookie—you have yourself to blame too for the great sex."

Brooke sighed. "Well forgive me for _enjoying_ great sex, Deano."

Brooke blushed a little in the darkness that Dean had actually referred to the sex as 'great'—it was a high compliment coming from Dean Winchester. It wasn't that she hadn't thought the sex was great too, but Dean had been having sex for a lot longer than she had been, so she was pretty certain that he was the expert on it. She grabbed her underwear and pulled it and her pants on as Dean got his shirt right-side out and over his head, smiling because he'd thoroughly enjoyed himself. The banter between them didn't make it any less amazing either—he just couldn't tell Brooke the sex was amazing and not just great…that would be stepping over his getting close to people line.

"Next time you feel horny, keep you hands to yourself." Brooke told him, pulling on her shirt.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Next time don't wear that short skirt."

"Oh please," Brooke replied, rolling her eyes too, "just because I wore the short skirt didn't mean it was an invitation for you to shove your horny hand up it and push in some fingers."

"You certainly moved against my hand damn quick." Dean told her with a chuckle.

"Persistent son of a bitch." She repeated and they both didn't mind that he was.

****

"Where the Hell have you two been?!" Haley asked, jumping up from the couch and walking over to them. "We've finally figured out what it is! Sam and I were playing 13 and we were talking the case out, out loud, and we found the connection."

"Yeah?" Brooke asked, slipping off her jacket slowly and deliberately for Dean's sake.

Haley raised an eyebrow as she watched Dean lick his bottom lip, and she had a feeling she'd been right—those two were going at it like bunnies in heat. Haley was most surprised that Brooke wasn't showing any need or desire on her face…but then again the girl hated to show that she was attached to men sexually and romantically because they always seemed to leave. It was _that_, that made Haley wonder why Brooke was engaging in sex with Dean if she thought deep down that he'd leave. Wouldn't it make sense to just simply treat him as another friend…or was sex with Dean more like making love and neither of them would admit it because they were afraid of how good it felt with each other?

Haley was aware of what it was like to make love to a man you cared about. Nathan had been her first, and there were times when they'd fight and angry sex would ensue, or one of them needed cheering up and the other one was there but still…there was no better sexual feeling than knowing you connected with the person who was merged with you. If Brooke and Dean were feeling connected through their sex, then it meant that deep down there were feelings that they couldn't admit—that also meant that they could be getting in a little too deep. If Dean suddenly decided to take off, then Brooke would be left realizing she loved him, and wishing she hadn't done this to herself again. After Lucas, Brooke had been trying to be more careful with her sex with men, but obviously Dean was making her simply give in.

"It's a ghost—see every victim was in the real estate business…and every one of them died after trying to sell this house." Sam explained to Brooke as she massaged his shoulders as he pointed to a picture in an article on his laptop.

Brooke nodded. "Well then we just have to figure out if we have to salt and burn the bones, or if the ghost is tethered here by something else—I assume it's the ghost of the owner?"

"Haley's theory is that the ghost has something in the house that it wants us to find—he was cremated." Sam said with a sigh.

"Well it's never just as easy as salting and burning the bones anymore." Dean told his brother, sitting on the couch and choosing to ignore the jealousy he felt about Brooke immediately massaging Sam's shoulders after amazing back-seat Impala sex with him and not Sam.

Brooke was actually feeling quite weird about the shoulder rubbing now too, since her body was still humming pleasantly from Dean's gentle touch. She used to rub Sam's back all the time so neither or them really thought about it, but just the fact that Dean had been gentle and yet still intense with her and talked just a smidge dirty, made Brooke feel need for him again and it made her sigh. She didn't want to go getting all attached to Dean, even if she'd found a loophole for the waking up alone part—she wouldn't be waking up alone just after great sex now that they'd gotten the sex out of the way in the car. Still…thinking about Dean's hands all over her naked body made her smile just a tad, massaging Sam's shoulders in a little bit more romantic way that they both sensed. When Brooke realized what she was doing she pulled her hands off of him and Sam sighed—Dean had definitely been on top of Brooke in the back seat instead of doing his job—his _hunting_ job.

"I need to talk to Dean about how to handle this—you two being famous and all." Sam said, winking at Haley and motioning for Dean to move his ass.

Dean sighed but complied, Haley and Sam both looking at Brooke and Dean respectively as Sam and Dean left the motel room. Brooke knew that look on Haley's face, and Dean was pretty sure that Sam had become aware of what had happened. So what? Brooke and Dean slept together _again_…why was it anybody else's business but their own? Then again, Sam and Haley had always been rather protective of them, and if either of them got hurt, Sam and Haley would be the first ones to inflict more pain on whomever it was that did the hurting of the other in the first place.

"You can't just bang her every time you feel like it, Dean!" Sam said, motioning to Brooke beyond the motel room. "She has feelings, and if she falls for you, you can't just up and leave her!"

"I have feelings too!" Dean shot at his brother, coughing and shrugging. "It's none of your damn business anyway, Sammy."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Oh, no? Hales and I have to sit in that backseat, Dean."

"Who says we used the back seat?" Dean asked him. "Who says she doesn't like it kinky—that every time we hit a breaking point she wanted to beep the horn?"

Sam sighed loudly as Haley asked Brooke what she was doing and Brooke shrugged. She and Haley had known Sam and Dean practically all of their lives, and if the fingers interlacing hadn't been a sign, holding her hand and letting their hearts beat against each other was certainly a sign. Brooke didn't think that she could do this if she loved him…did she love him? Dean had always gone out of his way to make sure Brooke was at a safe emotional distance from him and Brooke hadn't minded that in the slightest, but lately he'd been the one craving her touch and her attention. He was just horny and she was the only girl in the vicinity willing to accommodate right? He had to just be horny…God, please just let him be horny.

"You love him, don't you?" Haley asked her. "Because it's all right if you do."

Brooke shook her head. "I can't be in love with a man whose first instinct is to leave when things get too deep."

Haley sighed a little. "Try telling me that without love in your eyes."

Brooke bit her lip, not happy that Haley had seen love in her eyes when she talked about Dean. She really couldn't deal with love right now, even if it was for a childhood companion who'd kicked Lucas's ass for her once just for making her cry. Not even for the man that always stuck by her when she needed him and always made sure that Sam was there for comfort. Not even the man that rocked out to Zeppelin while eating apple pie and _actually_ sharing with her. Not even the man that called her 'Brookie Cookie' and actually meant it in an endearing way. Not even the man that had stayed by her side when Sam was missing—the man that had made love to her when she asked for it to make her feel better. Yes, his first instinct was to leave at the first sign of something too deep, but even Dean Winchester had admitted that he'd known the feel of a broken heart.

"Son of a bitch," Brooke said dismally, "I'm in love with Dean Winchester."


	5. Coming Together

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Sorry it's been a while!**

**Okay, so this chapter is angsty Brean and cute Saley with a little smut.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**I've had fun writing it and I love the feedback!**

**=)**

****

"So are you going to tell Dean that you've come to this revelation?" Haley asked Brooke.

Brooke shook her head. "Nope. I'm just going to sit in the car and ignore him."

Haley sighed. "Brooke—you can't just ignore Dean and expect this to all go away, you know. I mean you _just_ got back from having sex with him in his car. How do I know? It was obvious the moment you two came back in."

Brooke let out a frustrated noise of annoyance and then found herself sitting down on the couch and running her fingers through her hair. Her? Brooke Davis? In love with Dean Winchester? That couldn't possibly be right, could it? She and Dean had spent so much time distanced from each other, and now suddenly they were sleeping together, and Brooke had feelings to deal with—feelings she didn't want.

Dean was feeling rather annoyed with Sam for going off about it all as well. Even with the strong feelings of need to protect her and Sam—and Haley when she traveled with them—Dean had never expected to feel this attached. Since Cassie, Dean had sworn not to fall in love again, and he'd kept that promise to himself rather well…but now Brooke was starting to creep her way into the cracks. No matter—if he just reminded himself that hunting was a dangerous place and keeping her at arm's length was the best decision for her safety, then he'd be able to ignore the feelings he had inside for her…the feelings he _might_ have inside for her. Why ruin something that wasn't going to last anyway?

Dean looked at Sam. "Brooke and I are adults and we make our own decisions, Sammy. Leave it be, and try to stop being so defensive about her. Unless…unless _you_ like her."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Brooke is my best friend—she's like my little sister. Please, Dean…don't screw her over."

"Dean Winchester is a deserter as far as love interests go, and since I can't stand being deserted…I just stop. All of it." Brooke told Haley.

Haley opened her mouth to protest, but Dean came back into the motel room followed by Sam. Sam looked rather upset and Haley wished there was something she could do to help him to relax, but was distracted by Brooke's sad eyes. Brooke excused herself from the room when Dean said they were heading out first thing in the morning, and Sam gave his brother a look as the motel room door closed behind her. Haley crossed her arms over her chest and turned to Dean as well, Dean giving them both a look and shaking his head—so they were ganging up on him now?!

"What?" Dean asked them harshly.

"You have to go and talk to her!" Haley exclaimed. "This is _your_ fault!"

Dean scoffed. "_My_ fault?! I didn't force her into having sex with me, you guys! In fact if I remember correctly, the first time we had sex I was the one who was practically jumped."

"You took advantage of her at a weak moment!" Sam protested.

Dean looked at him. "A weak moment she wouldn't have had if you had the common decency to call her and tell her you were out, safe and coming back soon. So really, this whole thing is _your_ fault, because neither of us would have slept together had she not been upset about you avoiding her!"

Sam started to protest back again, but Dean had already made it out of the motel room and was a little startled, but happy to see Brooke leaning on the passenger car door of the Impala. He motioned to the car and held the keys up, jingling them in his hands, Brooke nodding and hopping into the car as Dean held the door open for her. He shut the door behind her and then went around the front of the car to get into the Driver's seat, smiling a little as he put the key in the ignition and turned over the engine. He drove them to a bar a little ways down the road, and the two went out to order some shots. They both felt a desperate need to get a little drunk, even though they had both made a pact a long time ago to themselves to keep the drinking under control.

"Sammy thinks I'm using you." Dean told Brooke after his fifth shot of whatever the bartender had deemed the strongest liquor they had when Dean asked for it.

Brooke shrugged and drank down her fifth shot. "I was asking to be used."

Dean asked for another shot. "Yeah, well…you're supposed to be my friend and I took advantage of you during a weak moment. I'm sorry for that, Cookie."

Brooke looked at him as they both got two more shots of alcohol. "I wish that everyone would stop treating me like some sort of needy child! I know that I'm more attached to Sam than I should be, but you don't have any idea what he and I went through two nights after you and your father stopped talking to him when he walked out on hunting for college! None! Sam and I are bonded, but we're not romantically involved. I may have been weak once, but I can make my own decisions about sex. I've been making my decisions regarding sex since I was fifteen. Get off my back."

"I've never been on your back, but sounds like a position we could try." Dean told her with a wink, downing his shot.

Brooke wanted to laugh it off, but it dawned on her suddenly as she drank her shot down that she and Dean _used_ to be friends. He used to be there for her when she needed him even when he didn't want to be there and show his 'weak' emotions. Now they were simply two people in the same profession—even though she had her company too—who liked to sleep together to mask their pain. Maybe Sam and Haley were right…maybe she and Dean really needed to back up off of each other and go back to the way things used to be. In fact, the more drunk she got, the more she wished that she could talk to Lucas.

She knew that Lucas was with Lindsey and he was happy and they were engaged to be married, but she missed him in that moment. With her and Lucas it hadn't always been about sex—granted he _did_ cheat on her with Peyton. Still, Brooke missed the way that she and Lucas could simply talk about things that were important to them without having to be horizontal on a mattress or the backseat of some prized car. She and Dean had never actually sat down and discussed things like that—he'd always just started a conversation and then looked thoroughly pleased when Sam came into the room so that she and Sam could finish that conversation.

"I don't want to try it." Brooke replied, standing up and having to steady herself.

Dean reached out to help to steady her since he could handle more than she could, but she pulled away and lost her balance, Dean catching before she hit the floor. She looked up into his deep hazel eyes and she wished whole-heartedly that she didn't feel so safe in his arms. She swooped in for the kiss, Dean softening just for her, kissing her passionately before she pulled away and asked him to take her to the Impala. Dean complied, Haley running her fingers through her hair as Sam paced back and forth.

Haley sighed. "They're probably off getting drunk, and when Brooke gets drunk, she gets in bed with strange men—it's why she made that vow to stop all that."

Sam nodded. "I know. To be fair though…Dean isn't just some strange man. He cares for her way too much to let her go anywhere with some guy he doesn't know."

"And since Brooke's in love with him, she'd let him keep her to himself." Haley muttered, but nodded when Sam stopped pacing and looked at her. "Sorry—I didn't mean to say it out loud."

Sam shook his head. "No, no—it's fine. I just…I guess I had hoped it wouldn't come down to her falling in love with him."

Dean looked Brooke in the eye after a moment. "Are you sure you want to do this again?"

"Dean, I'm not—" She began.

"—Not a child, I got it. Let's go." He replied with a nod.

****

Haley shrugged. "I'm sure she just never realized _your_ intentions towards her."

Haley hadn't meant to have it come out sounding petty at all, but she knew it had. She wave it off and apologized, Sam catching her off guard with a kiss…what? One minute Haley's apologizing and trying to fish for Sam's feelings for Brooke and suddenly his lips are on hers? Kissing Sam Winchester had been something Haley had only dreamt about, honestly. She and Dean had both been fairly certain that Sam and Brooke were secretly in love with each other, but Haley also knew what had happened between Sam and Brooke after Sam felt abandoned…and she knew Sam and Brooke would never actually become more than they were.

Still, the feel of Sam's warm lips moving against hers in such a soft and caring manner, was making Haley feel a little weak in the knees. It was almost as if Sam had anticipated that, and his strong arms locked around her, holding her to him securely. Haley found herself wrapping her arms around his neck, a hand going into his soft, brown locks as she tried desperately to taste more of him. She, Haley James, was in the arms of the man she'd always truly pined after: Sam Winchester. What if this was a dream? Was this really happening to her?

"I don't want Brooke like I want you, Hales." Sam told her as she pulled away to look him in the eye. "I never have."

Haley blushed a little. "You know…I've always been attracted to you, Sammy."

Sam grinned when she called him 'Sammy' and admitted that to him, and he kissed her again, picking her up, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist as he held her close. Haley had always had fantasies about Sam, but she'd never actually expected them to come true. She had always simply been part of their little group of hunters, and she'd accepted that when she wasn't on tour. Sam and Dean were almost as dear to her as Brooke was, and since Lucas wasn't in touch as much, she really only had her female best friend to rely on these days.

"I adore you, Hales." Sam breathed as he laid her on his bed and took off his shirt. "Your talent, charisma, humor, sweetness."

Haley sat up a little and lifted up her arms, allowing Sam to take her shirt off, and then she slid out of her pants and underwear as Sam got his jeans and boxers off. She left her bra on, a little self conscious about Sam seeing her naked, and Sam didn't take offense at it. He simply kissed her, his hands running along her side until she felt his hand on her inner thigh and she couldn't help but moan a little when she felt two fingers push inside of her. Sam slipped his tongue into her mouth when she moaned again, his finger dipping and stroking her pleasantly, Haley moving herself up a little into his hand.

"Oh, Haley." Sam said reverently, slipping his fingers out and planting his hands on the bed, Haley opening up her legs for him. "I've always thought you were beautiful."

"I adore you too, Sammy." Haley replied, letting out a pleased cry as she felt his flesh push inside of hers, his hips colliding with hers.

Sam kissed Haley passionately, moving against her softly at first, moving a little faster when he felt her nails in his shoulders. He'd never actually thought that he'd be here at this point—making love to Haley James—but he was here, and she was happy to have him at the same place as her. He whispered a few more kind things to her, Haley wishing the moments they were sharing could last forever, their cries mingling together as he brought them to their climaxes simultaneously the second time around. Haley felt like she was his, and he felt like he was hers, and the minute he pulled out and rested himself at her side, Haley couldn't take her eyes off of him.

_So much for slowing down, Brooke._ Brooke thought to herself as she woke up with a splitting headache.

Brooke had been exhausted after she'd let Dean take her in the backseat _again_, and they'd both fallen asleep pleasantly wrapped in each other's arms. Now she was awake and surprisingly still in his arms in the backseat, a blanket covering them. Right as Brooke had fallen asleep and Dean was on the verge of nodding off, he gotten a blanket out of the duffle on the floor under the passenger side seat, and covered them up. Then he'd smelled her hair a little and placed a kiss to her neck, wondering why in the world he found the sight of her sleeping in his arms so beautiful.

Brooke rubbed her temples softly and slowly so as to not wake Dean, and turned over a little to look at him since her back was no longer to him. She smiled a little as he drooled ever so slightly, his mouth open as he slept. He wasn't a snorer, which Brooke found as a more redeeming quality for sure, and with his hair messed up like that he actually looked rather innocent. Brooke had always wondered what Dean Winchester dreamt about, but at that moment, feeling like he was here for her and not trying to take off and keep his distance, she found herself simply snuggling into him. If there was ever a moment in her life to take advantage of, lying in the arms of the man she was desperately trying hard not to love was at the top of her list.

She rested her forehead against the crook of his neck, resting her hand on his peck and gently stroking his nipple with her thumb. As he started to stir, she kissed the hollow of his throat, giggling a little as she felt him grunt in satisfaction. She felt a certain need to reward him for sticking by her the entire night, and Dean wasn't going to say 'no' to a quick tossing and turning since she'd woken him up so nicely and given his morning erection something to look forward to. He ran his hands along her arms and then pulled back from her a little, placing a gentle kiss to her lips. Brooke returned the soft kiss as Haley gazed at Sam fondly and he stroked her hair, propped up on his elbow, gazing at her as she laid on her back and held the covers up around her.

"Wow…I had no idea that sex could be like that." Haley told Sam with a blush. "Nathan and I never really…I mean we had…you're amazing."

Sam chuckled and kissed Haley softly. "I knew what you meant, so don't feel bad for mentioning him, Hales. He's your ex-husband—he's part of your past and always will be in your life somehow."

Haley reached up to cup Sam's face. "I love it when you smile, Sammy."

Sam couldn't help smiling more when he blushed. "I love your smile too, Hales."

**Note: There is serious hunting in the next one, with blood, a hospitalization and some violence, and there's going to be a confession and the entrance of an ex. I always have a plan—remember that. =P**


	6. Open Your Eyes

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I was gonna have this up two days ago, but I was in discomfort and pain after my doctor's appointment and had to finish homework, and then had to go in for a counsel thingy for my wisdom teeth extraction this morning.**

**VBS is also all this week.**

**So yeah…here it is.**

**It's so angsty…like soooooo angsty.**

**But the next is kinda cute for Saley, and defining for Brean, so I hope you like it anyway.**

**=P**

****

Sam left Haley's side to beat the butt of his gun on the handle. "BROOKE!"

Bones cracking, blood gushing—each fist hit Dean's face with expert precision and deadly force. Brooke cried as she lay there on the ground unable to move any part of her body, Haley and Sam trying hard to get through the door to kill the incredibly strong, possessed man that was beating the living daylights out of Dean Winchester. He hated that Brooke was being forced to watch as the demon beat him so heavily—it had definitely not been a ghost that had killed all of these people.

"BROOKE!" Sam yelled. "BROOKE! Haley, get me something to hit the door with!"

Haley frantically looked around. "Sam, we've tried that already!"

"Then we have to try it again!" Sam protested.

Sam's need to save Brooke was endearing to Haley, but she still felt a little jealous—especially because Dean and Brooke were _both_ stuck behind that door, and Dean was Sam's brother. Brother or not—hero or not—Sam was more worried about the safety of his platonic soul mate. He knew that to a certain degree Brooke could take care of herself, and he knew that demons were her specialty, but this demon was vicious. This demon was vicious, and Sam and Haley couldn't get to Brooke or Dean to save them from what looked like their fate.

"What if we tried shooting it again?" Haley asked.

Sam shook his head and looked at her fondly. "No…we already bandaged up one of your arms from a ricochet bullet, Hales—not another."

Haley smiled at him. "That's sweet, Sammy—the concern—but my best friend and your brother are in there getting their asses handed to them so…it's worth it."

"Hales…" Sam told her softly, but he caved when she kissed him swiftly.

Sam and Haley backed up from the door and they both took open fire on the door, Sam taking a bullet in the gut for Haley when he realized that the bullets were still bouncing off and got in front of her. Haley tried to reprimand him, but when Sam started to explain to her why he had to keep her safe Haley sighed and kissed him swiftly one more time before they started trying to open the door again. They frantically looked around as Brooke closed her eyes and though really hard about what she wanted out of this: Dean's safety and a dead demon.

_Please, Dean…hang in there._ Brooke thought. _Please don't leave me._

Brooke tried to focus on only thoughts of getting rid of the demon, and Dean felt the blows lessening as he started to lose consciousness. The demon started to scream in agony, and as it burst into flames and Brooke opened her eyes, Sam and Haley found the doors swinging open. They hurried in, Sam to Brooke and Haley to Dean, Sam quickly going to Dean as well as he realized most of the blood was coming from Dean. Brooke cringed when she realized she couldn't really move because of the beating she'd gotten, and her first words were about Dean.

"How bad is it?" Brooke asked, tears stinging her eyes and threatening to fall.

Haley swallowed. "He needs a hospital now, Brooke."

Sam nodded, already on the phone to get an ambulance while Brooke willed herself to inch over to Dean. She knew she didn't want to see his unconscious face beaten and bloody, but it had kind of been her fault in the first place. Brooke knew she shouldn't have picked a fight with Dean when they were supposed to be hunting, but it had happened. Then they were both caught off guard when it was a demon and not a ghost coming to kick their asses, and Brooke had found herself trying to save Dean…but neither of them stood a chance.

_Dean pointed to a picture on the wall. "I wonder if it's this creepy guy."_

_Brooke scoffed. "Yeah, because the creepy guy just __**has**__ to be the killer."_

"_Brooke…why are you so pissy right now?" Dean asked her, turning to give her a look. "It really seems like every time our sex is amazing, you push me as far away as possible only to pull me back into something more amazing later."_

_Brooke shot him a look. "Maybe I just don't want this to all be about sex—maybe I was simply having an emotional heat and I'm done with you."_

_Brooke knew she didn't mean it and bit her lip as she had her back to Dean, searching for clues, but Dean didn't know she didn't mean it. He honestly was starting to feel like something was going on with Brooke that he didn't know or understand and he wanted to help her with it, but she was just using him to feel normal and forget how bad she was feeling. Was that really it? The only time that Brooke seemed to sleep with him was when things weren't going so well and they both needed a pick-me-up…so why did he feel closer to her?_

"_Least you could do after using me is be nice to me, Cookie." Dean told her._

_Brooke whirled around to tell him to stop calling her that but saw the demon and cried out. Dean turned just in time to be pinned to where he was, watching as the demon attacked Brooke and then left her on the ground, pinning her there with his powers and then setting in on Dean. Haley and Sam had tried to get to the two when they'd heard Brooke cry out, but the demon was expected that and closed the doors on them. Still…the demon hadn't been expecting the sudden psychic assault…_

"Help me get him out to meet the ambulance?" Sam asked.

Haley nodded and grabbed onto Dean's feet, carrying him out as Brooke followed, limping along a little and cringing—she ached and burned all over and it was her fault if Dean died…how could she live with herself if she got the man she loved killed?

****

Haley watched as Brooke grasped Sam's hand as they stood outside of Dean's hospital room. It wasn't comatose bad, which had made Sam feel a lot better about his really shitty situation, but they were all incredibly worried as the nurse checked on him without them all in the room. To make things worse, Haley knew she shouldn't be jealous, but just the fact that Brooke and Sam were holding onto each other was starting to make her a little twitchy. She knew that the two of them were best friends, and always lover close without being lovers, but now that she and Sam had slept together, the closeness was getting underneath her skin in a way she knew it shouldn't, but couldn't help feeling.

"I got him killed." Brooke said dismally.

"Oh Brookie…you and Dean were just caught in a rough moment—this isn't your fault." Sam told her, kissing the top of her head as he held her close to him. "Besides—Dean's not gonna die without getting the last words in…he'll pull through."

Brooke nodded slowly. "But what if he doesn't?"

Haley swallowed down the jealous feelings and came over to Sam and Brooke, taking Brooke's other hand and smiling when Brooke squeezed back tightly. Brooke then found herself pulling out of Sam's arms and blushing as she looked between both of them. She was already quite aware that the two of them had slept together, and rather wishing that she had the guts to tell Dean how she felt like Haley was willing to tell Sam. It wasn't fair that she knew deep down that the minute she came clean Dean would effectively push her away completely…sex had _ruined_ hers and Dean's chances to stay friends.

"_There you are! Who'd you crawl into bed with this time, Brooke?" Haley asked her best friend, truly concerned about her._

_Brooke frowned. "Dean. But don't worry, Rocker Girl—Dean's and my heat is completely over. Oh my God!"_

_Haley laughed at Brooke's brightening of her mood. "What?"_

_Brooke grinned. "You and Sam __**totally**__ did it!"_

_Haley blushed and shushed Brooke as Brooke started to get really excited about it all, Sam in the shower. Haley had gotten out of the shower after she realized a joint shower was a bad idea, and she'd gotten dressed to wait for Dean and Brooke to come back. She had forgotten all about Brooke's natural ability to see through people when it came to sex, and yet she was glad. It was all out there and Haley didn't have to feel awkward or scared about __**how**__ to tell Brooke that she and Sam were now practically a couple._

"_Way to announce it to the world—ready to do the hunt?" Haley asked._

_Brooke hugged Haley. "I'm really happy for you two, you know. You both deserve all of the happiness in the world, so why not experience that together?"_

_Haley blushed. "Hunt?"_

_Brooke laughed. "Just put some coffee in me, and then as the hangover is a little more tamed, we can totally fight some non-corporeal ass."_

Thinking about it actually, Haley realized she had absolutely nothing to be jealous of when Sam had explained his feelings and Brooke was so happy for them. Just the added fact that Brooke had just backed off of Sam to let him be comforted by Haley showed Haley that she was over-thinking too much. This was all about Dean, and when the nurse said he could have one visitor and one only, Haley and Brooke were both equally surprised when Sam said Brooke should be in there with him in case he woke up. After protesting though, Sam convinced Brooke to go in and hugged Haley to him, telling her they needed to get the bullet out of her arm and his side.

While Haley and Sam headed off to go and see a doctor about the bullets, or to find a quiet place to dig them out of each other in peace, Brooke stood by the closed room door and swallowed. They had Dean hooked up to an IV and his eyes were still closed since he was undoubtedly still in too much pain to wake up. The nurse had said he wasn't quite comatose—just still unconscious because of the shock his body had gone through, and Brooke understood that. She and Dean had tried so desperately to save each other and the demon had shown them _exactly_ who was boss.

"I don't know where to even begin with you." Brooke told Dean's unconscious body softly.

Brooke was still cringing a bit as she walked, completely bruised, but not as bloody as Dean at all. She had to will her feet to take steps closer to Dean's hospital bed, each step she took making her eyes threaten to cry as Haley let out a soft grunt of protest. She really wasn't happy about the forceps in her arm as they retrieved the bullet. Sam smiled a little and kissed her hand as she bit her lip and then they both looked over when they heard the soft '_thunk_' of the bullet into the pan. Then it was Sam's turn, and the nurse shook her head—this was one strange crowd for her first solo assignment.

"I can honestly say that I don't want to go through this again." Sam said as the nurse was leaving the room.

Haley nodded. "Me neither, Sammy. How…how do you think Brooke is doing?"

Sam frowned. "I suspect she's having a really tough time with this. She really is in love, Hales…I just really didn't want to see it before when I knew that Dean would eventually hurt her…he still probably will if she owns up to him about how she truly feels about him."

Haley shrugged a little as Sam squeezed her hand. "I think it's going to be a really big step for both of them…she has let herself get so dragged down by men, and Dean is really the only one who has had her best interests in mind most of the time. Besides…one of them has to end this fling if that is all it's going to be."

Sam sighed and nodded, wishing there was something he could do for the most important people in his life, and Brooke finally sat down and took Dean's hand in hers. She hadn't actually known what she was going to say, but the second she felt his hand in hers, their palms touching, she knew. Brooke really couldn't believe that it was so easy to talk to him while he was unconscious, and not while he was making the jokes she liked so much or actually talking to her or sleeping with her, but this would have to do.

"I know you can't hear me exactly...but you really need to wake up so I can tell you how much I love you, Jackass." Brooke told him fondly, a smile on her face as she reached up to brush a single fallen tear off of her cheek. "I know that loving you is killing me because after this hunt you're going to leave and stop contact…but I really do need to tell you how I feel so if you want to know you have to wake up." Brooke looked up abruptly as she heard footsteps, and then she swallowed softly. "Hi."

The woman smiled at her. "Hi, Brooke. You remember me, right? I'm Cassie."

**Note: Why did SHE have to come back? Answers in the next chapter and another twist is coming so be ready for it. =P**


	7. Consequences of Actions

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay, this chapter has answers and questions, and I love it.**

**It takes place in the future a little ways and has flashbacks.**

**It wasn't how I was originally going to set it up, but I like it better this way.**

**It flows a little differently than the other chapters, but I think that for this chapter that works the best.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh, and I own nothing but the ideas I come up with for the characters to go through.**

**There is Saley smut, so be warned.**

**=P**

****

She looked up when the nurse announced her name and swallowed, setting down the **People** magazine and standing up. She grasped the purse handle tightly and wished to God this was all just some bad dream that she was going to wake up from. She had a life and a career, and normal life or not…she wasn't ready for the commitment that would come with having a baby with a Winchester. He'd help her out, she knew that much, but it just wouldn't be the same as if she was in a relationship with another man…like a Scott perhaps.

"This is going to be a little cold." The nurse told her as she grabbed the ultrasound gel and motioned for the nervous girl before her to sit down.

She nodded at the nurse. "Is the ultrasound going to tell us better than a pregnancy test? I mean…"

"It says here you're pretty sure you're at five weeks, right?" The nurse asked and nodded when the girl nodded back. "Then we should get a heartbeat by now."

She nodded to her nurse one more time and lifted her shirt up a little, closing her eyes as the gel made contact with her skin and then the nurse moved the ultrasound tool around on her stomach. The sound of a very soft heartbeat could be heard and the nurse smiled at her as a small smile spread across her face—she was already in love with the little life that was developing inside of her. She and the nurse made eye contact and the nurse smiled and nodded, watching the girl's reaction as she turned to the little picture she couldn't really understand.

"That's your baby's heartbeat." The nurse told her happily.

She smiled. "I'm having a baby…"

_Cassie's presence was making Brooke __**and**__ Haley rather uncomfortable. Haley had heard about Cassie through Brooke, and Brooke had actually met her before. Dean had needed help on a hunt and Brooke had been in the area, so she'd helped and seen the meeting between Dean and Cassie. The girls had absolutely no idea why Cassie was even there in the first place, but Cassie was ready to explain. Brooke knew that she should be more open-minded about all of it, but she was trying to tell Dean she loved him and Cassie was ruining it all for her._

"_It's been a while, Cassie." Sam told her, smiling at her but not going in for a hug—he really didn't feel comfortable with __**that**__ kind of greeting._

_Cassie smiled. "It has been. I've been staying up here with my friend working on getting a better degree and she was in a car accident. While I was getting myself some coffee I saw them wheel Dean down this way and thought I should come and give my condolences."_

_Haley couldn't help but smile a little. "It's nice to know Dean has friends that care about him so much. Thanks for coming to check in on us while we wait."_

_Brooke nodded. "Yeah…thank you."_

_Brooke knew she was being a little rude but she knew how Dean got around the girl—and she really didn't know if she could handle that right now. She knew that if she had just handled Sam leaving better they wouldn't be in this mess right now. Had she just sucked it up and dealt with it all like a normal person, then she wouldn't have slept with Dean, ruined their friendship, and developed feelings for him. Why did she have to go and complicate __**everything**__ with sex?!_

_Haley reached out to grasp Brooke's hand as she watched her thinking hard about how the situation could go. Ever since they were little Brooke had always been kind of out there and flirty and popular—and able to be seen right through by Haley. Peyton had practically gotten the hang of it, but no one had the uncanny ability to see through Brooke Davis like Haley James. For a little while Sam and Dean had actually thought that the two were made for each other, but Sam was first to understand the platonic soul mate aspect of their relationship—a relationship he formed with Brooke right off the bat._

"_What exactly happened? He looks pretty badly beaten up…was it…__**work**__ related?" Cassie asked._

_Brooke stood up. "Yes it was __**work **__related, and I feel crappy enough as it is so thank you for the support but I'm going back in there to be with him when he wakes up. Excuse me."_

_Brooke went out of the waiting room and back down the hallway to Dean's hospital room, Haley taking a deep breath as Sam shot Cassie an apologetic smile and Cassie nodded. She was quite aware in that moment that Brooke was jealous and in love and it sparked a little something up inside of Cassie as well. Cassie hadn't stopped thinking about Dean since he helped her with her ghost problem and left her with obviously no intention of coming back, and the thought of him with Brooke was starting to take its toll on her. Honestly she had always thought that Brooke and Sam were together—mainly because they protested the idea so much when people assumed and mentioned it._

"_Want some coffee while we wait?" Haley offered, trying to make the situation less awkward than it already was._

_Cassie looked up as Haley came up next to Sam and took his hand. "Sure. In fact, let me help—least I could do."_

_Haley smiled. "All right. Thanks, Cassie."_

"_No problem." Cassie replied, and after watching Haley and Sam exchange a swift peck on the lips, Cassie followed in step with Haley as Haley thought of what to say. "So…you and Sam?"_

_Haley nodded. "Yeah…you have any prospective boyfriends, Cassie?"_

Five and a half weeks—it had actually been five and a half weeks since she and her best friend had been in contact with the Winchesters. The whole Cassie situation had just gotten completely out of control and after a broken promise and a rift that that broken promise was creating between brothers, the Winchesters found the newest hunting additions in their lives splitting. Haley was back working on her music, and Brooke was back in her Tree Hill store—both of them living in Brooke's house. Haley had been spending quite a lot of time out with Nathan as far as Brooke knew, and Brooke had been keeping herself immersed in sketches.

"You need to get some sleep." Haley told Brooke as she walked into the shop through the front doors.

Brooke looked up from a sketch and smiled a little. "And why would I do that when I'm on a roll with my 'Dean Winchester is a Douchebag' shirt design?"

Haley laughed a little. "I'll buy two of those."

Brooke smiled at Haley and they both laughed a little, Haley holding up her cell phone and Brooke looking at the screen—five missed calls from Sam just today. Haley had been screening Sam's calls for the last week and a half, and though Brooke felt bad about the lack of contact, she and Haley both thought it was for the best. Besides, Dean was probably dong just fine with Cassie and since all Sam wanted was Dean's happiness—no matter how much he wanted Brooke's too—Sam was probably doing just fine with her too. It was that and that alone that was making Haley so upset with both Winchesters that she and Brooke were both just trying to forget that chapter of their lives for now.

"So you got up early this morning…you come straight here?" Haley asked her.

Brooke shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much…I had a doctor's appointment today."

Haley smiled. "Coincidence—I just got back from one."

"It's always nice to have a check-up." Brooke said.

Haley nodded. "That it is."

****

Dean understood exactly why Brooke was screening his calls, but he had really hoped that she would have put this behind her by now. He knew that Haley wasn't speaking to him, and that Brooke was encouraging that, and he knew Sam was mad at him too—but why this mad? Brooke had made it abundantly clear to him through a phone call that she was no longer interested in hunting with them and that his and her 'fling' was fun while it lasted but it was time to go back to the real world. He wasn't aware that Brooke had caught him and Cassie in the motel room after he was released from the hospital, and he probably never would. All Dean was aware of was that the three people he held in the highest respect and felt the need to protect the most, were not interested in a relationship with him—except Sam who was still hunting with him.

"I think I might have found something." Cassie said as she looked up from Sam's laptop.

Even though Cassie hadn't been actually doing the hunting part of hunting with Sam and Dean, she had taken to doing some research while she stayed back in the motel. At first that wasn't her ideal want when she was semi-initiated into the gang, but Dean didn't want to take the time to train her and since she didn't know what she was doing and Dean didn't want her to get killed, Cassie simply stayed back and helped them find out information. Sam didn't in any way feel like she was taking over what had been considered _his_ job at one point, he felt like Cassie was the reason Haley didn't want him in her life anymore, and why Brooke was less than talkative when she _did_ check in with him on the rare occasion she did even that.

Sam was actually the one most affected by the change of company—his best friend and his girlfriend had left him to be with Dean and Dean's new companion, and Sam wasn't the happiest about it. He'd been cranky and he'd snapped at Cassie a few times when he knew she hadn't deserved it, but mostly he was sad. Sam felt like he was finally getting someplace with a great girl who actually wanted to be with him, and he was finally back in good standing with his best friend—only to have Dean and his downstairs brain screw up everything. Then again, Sam hadn't really been doing too much thinking with his upstairs brain as far as Haley had been concerned…once they'd started they just couldn't seem to stop.

"_Hey, Baby…you awake yet?" Brooke asked Dean._

_Dean stirred a little, coming out of his funk and smiling at the sound of Brooke's voice. He also couldn't deny that hearing her call him 'Baby' had made him happy in non-dirty __**and**__ dirty ways. Brooke smiled as he opened his eyes and sat down next to him, taking his hand in hers and kissing it softly. Just having Dean awake made Brooke feel less hostile, but she couldn't help but wish just a little that she wasn't in love with Dean so that having Cassie see Dean while he was awake wouldn't make her insane._

"_I'm glad you're all right Brookie Cookie." Dean told her, shifting a little and cringing. "You look like crap though."_

_Brooke smiled. "You don't look like a walk in the park yourself, Jackass."_

_Dean nodded. "Who wasted the demon?"_

_Brooke swallowed because she'd known that the question would come up, but she wasn't sure how to answer it. One minute she's praying to God that the demon would be smote and that Dean was going to be all right, and the next thing she knew the demon was spontaneously combusting, and __**then**__ Haley and Sam came in to check on them. Then after the doctor told her she was bruised but fine and Sam and Haley got the bullets taken out and Dean was stable but still unconscious, Cassie had showed up. Focusing on how to deal with the 'Cassie situation' had pretty effectively cancelled out her need to come up with an explanation for Dean when he came to and wanted to know how it all went down._

"_The doctor said we could come in." Cassie said, having just opened Dean's door. "The nurse from earlier said he was out of his REM state and just resting."_

_**Well fine, saved by the devil for now**__. Brooke thought. "Yeah, I'm um…I'm gonna get some coffee. Where's Sam and Haley?"_

"_Bring me back some pie." Dean whispered, not letting go of Brooke's hand._

"_You and pie, I swear to God." Brooke told him, smiling at him as she rolled her eyes, wishing he hadn't taken his hand away but he had._

_She went past Cassie, not wanting to leave her alone with him, but needing Haley for support so she wouldn't snap at Cassie for no good reason. Brooke couldn't find Haley or Sam anywhere though, because the two of them had other ideas—well Haley had first anyway. Practically the minute she had gotten back to Sam with coffee, Haley had grabbed Sam by the hand and excuse them from Cassie, who sat to wait for a doctor to tell her something, or for Brooke to come out and update her. Sam wasn't sure what was going on, but he didn't protest being pulled into an empty on-call room._

"_Someone's in the mood." Sam chuckled._

"_This isn't normally my thing but—" Haley began, but Sam kissed her before she could continue the thought anymore…he wanted it just as bad as she did._

_Haley ran her hands up Sam's body and helped him out of his coat, kissing him passionately as his hands ran down her sides to her hips, and then undid and pushed down her jeans, underwear and all. He pulled her hips into his as he hoisted her up at the same time, Haley moaning into his mouth a little at the rubbing sensation. She wrapped her legs around his waist on instinct and then rubbed herself against the bulge in his pants, making Sam moan a little himself. He swooped to her neck with his teeth, nipping at her happily, Haley gasping slightly as she felt fingers pushing in._

"_What if someone walks in?" Haley asked breathlessly as Sam deliberately dipped and stroked with his fingers, his thumb running along her opening._

"_Do you want to stop?" Sam asked her, pushing his fingers in a little farther and nipping at the same time, Haley gasping pleasantly again._

_Haley shook her head. "No."_

"_Good." Sam replied, unfastening and pushing down his pants—his boxers too—pausing only long enough to pin Haley to the wall as he pulled his fingers out and pushed his member in._

_Neither of them were paying any attention at all to the fact that Sam wasn't using protection of any kind, they simply wanted to be with each other. Sam grunted happily as Haley ran her hands up under his shirt to tease his nipples, and Haley let out moans as Sam rode her against the wall just a little harder. Brooke just laughed when she saw the two come back out into the waiting room and gave them a thumbs up that Haley blushed at and then she swatted Brooke's hand lightly. Haley was never going to get used to Brooke always knowing, but at the same time she was getting really used to being close to Sam and to being able to talk to Brooke about it without it being awkward._

"_The doctor said we can check him out tomorrow." Cassie said, joining them in the waiting room._

_Brooke nodded. "Thanks, Cassie."_

_Cassie nodded and Brooke was tempted to ask her why the Hell she thought she was part of the 'we', but kept her mouth shut. In fact she kept her mouth shut all day and went to buy Dean pie, letting Sam and Haley check him out. What Brooke hadn't been expecting to walk in on was Cassie and Dean kissing in the open, him wanting to have sex but being too sore to, and her obviously back where she wanted to be. It hadn't been the first time that Brooke had walked in on Dean and Cassie kissing, but it the was the first time she'd felt hurt by it…and it was going to be the last time it ever happened again. Brooke simply walked out of the room and took the pie with her…she was done hunting._

Haley had found the same hunt that Sam had found, and wanted to tell Brooke about it. With all of the secrets that the two of them were keeping from each other, it was about time that _someone_ got the ball rolling on a hunt. Hunts were the only things that Sam, Dean, Brooke and Haley could even seem to agree on anymore—hunts were far less complicated than the love lives that the four were trying to have. Haley wanted to be with Sam again desperately, but she couldn't help but choose sides in the Brooke/Dean battle, and if Brooke needed to be away from them, then Haley would be away from them too. Besides, Sam had made it pretty clear that he liked Cassie, and that if Brooke had wanted Dean she would have just told him how she felt about him in the first place.

"Brooke? I brought you a present!" Haley announced heading into Brooke's bedroom as Brooke headed out of her adjoining bathroom.

Brooke smiled at her. "Is it large, exotic and experienced?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "It's a hunt."

Brooke laughed. "I was close then."

Haley laughed and then she sat on Brooke's bed and grabbed Brooke's laptop off of her dresser. Brooke turned to rummage through her armoire drawers for a different outfit and Haley sighed when she realized that the laptop's battery was dead. Knowing that Brooke kept the plug-in in the drawer of her nightstand, she opened it up, Brooke turning around and biting her lip as Haley found what Brooke had purposefully hidden. Haley stared at it blankly and then looked up at Brooke and they both made eye contact.

"Apparently we _both_ have things to share—you firsts." Haley said.

Brooke took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant, Hales. Wait a minute—what the Hell do _you_ have to share?"


	8. Unraveling's a Sad Song

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay, so I'm on a roll with this story and I have soooo many ideas for the next few.**

**This one is pretty damn tame smut-wise…seeing as how there pretty much isn't any this chapter.**

**There will be cuteness though, and there will be angst, and instead of two parts, there are three parts.**

**Next chapter has some smut, and it's the unexpected kind **_**and**_** the expected kind.**

**ENJOY!!**

****

Haley took a deep breath. "I want to see Sammy, and so he's coming here to us—I'm still shunning Dean after the shitty thing he did to you. And now this…"

Brooke let Haley reach out to touch her stomach and Haley swallowed—how was Brooke going to do this all on her own? Haley knew that Brooke could do absolutely anything that she put her mind to, but motherhood was going to be a challenge of a different sort. And what was Dean going to say about it all? Dean had always been the kind of guy that talked the talk and sexed the sex but deep down he had to have a good heart. He'd been hurt before—by Cassie in fact—but he _had_ to have the decency to take care of his own flesh and blood.

"I don't mind if you see Sammy—he's welcome here." Brooke told her with a shrug. "I really should check in with him more often but I hate hearing Cassie in the background and I feel like a bitch saying it out loud so I just…I've distanced myself from him."

Haley nodded. "I get that, honey. Have you…have you thought about what you're going to tell Dean?"

Brooke tensed up. "I'm not telling Dean anything."

Haley made a face. "Come on, Brooke, I hate what he did too, but there's no need to get petty about all of this—he deserves to know that he's going to be a father."

Brooke shook her head deliberately and walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs, going into the kitchen. She had thought about telling Dean, but she didn't know how and she didn't know what it would accomplish. Maybe Dean would care and maybe he'd show up occasionally just to check in, but then he'd be putting himself back out into the danger and what if one time he was on a job and he died? How was she supposed to explain _that_ exactly to her child? It was bad enough that she'd even let Dean take her in the backseat on a whim with no protection…no matter how much she already loved the tiny fetus inside of her, she'd never get over who she'd let help her create it.

"Brooke! He's going to find out eventually!" Haley protested, following her down the stairs persistently. "Or are you keeping it from Sam too?"

Brooke closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm not going to keep Sam in the dark about it—he doesn't deserve that at all. I guess…I guess that means that eventually Dean will know and best from me, right? I just…I'm scared, Hales."

Haley nodded and brought Brooke to her in a warm embrace. "Brooke, I know. Hey…how about you just tell him on your own time, all right? I won't tell anyone—it's your secret to share."

"Thanks, Hales." Brooke told her genuinely, pulling away a little and smiling at her. "Now how long do we have until Sam shows because we need to get you ready for your date."

Haley laughed and rolled her eyes, taking Brooke by the hand and dragging her up to her room while Dean ran his hand down his face and stared hard at a packing Sam. Dean knew that Sam was leaving since the hunt was done, and for some reason just the thought of Sam getting to be around Brooke was eating him up inside. He knew that Sam wanted to see Haley and he hated the distance that was between them, but Dean wanted to be around Brooke too. Sam looked up at Dean as Dean watched him pack with a disgruntled look on his face, and Sam laughed—if Dean missed Brooke so badly then he could call her.

"If you miss her so much, why don't you ask her to come and help us out?" Sam suggested, knowing that even though the hunt was finished and he was about to be on his way to them, Dean needed an alibi for his pride. "I mean I'm sure she'd be more than willing to help out if one of us were in trouble…well if _I_ was in trouble."

"I do not miss her—but that's a good idea." Dean told his brother while pulling out his phone. "The team will be put back together once she realizes that her precious Sam is in trouble."

Sam snatched Dean's phone away from him. "You are _not_ telling her that I am in trouble—don't scare her like that. Just be honest with her."

"Be honest with who?" Cassie asked, coming out of the bedroom as Sam handed the phone back to Dean.

"Just wanted to check in on Hales—last time Brooke checked in she said Hales had the flu." Dean lied with a shrug.

Sam was surprised that Dean had blatantly lied like that, but it simply reaffirmed for Sam that Dean was falling and either didn't realize, or didn't want to admit it. He had his pretty much no strings attached fun buddy, and that was all he needed for now—Brooke would eventually ask him to be in her future…if she even still wanted him anymore. Sam watched Dean hang back a little as he went to follow Cassie to a little more research, Dean ducking out to call Brooke while he stopped by the vending machine. He knew he'd called her several times now, but he just couldn't help but check in on her—he missed Honestly, her and though he didn't want to admit it to anyone out loud, he knew in his heart that it was true.

****

Brooke smiled as Haley set aside her outfit and then went to the grocery store in search of some food and to check out the CD sales. The two had gotten rather used to their living arrangement, and even though Brooke knew that eventually Haley would try to persuade Sam to forget about hunting and settle down with her and move out again, she knew Haley had dreams of her own to pursue. Haley was the kind of girl that would put everything she was on hold for a boy…at least she used to be. After Nathan, Haley tried as hard as she could to make a balance—her life _and_ her man's life.

"I wish your father wasn't a jackass." Brooke told her stomach as she rested her hand on it. "I really, really do. This would be so much easier to tell him if I wasn't worried about how he would react and how Cassie would react and if she left him because of it or made a big deal _I'd_ feel like the bad guy so…I just have to settle for telling Uncle Sammy."

Brooke had a feeling that Sam would tell her to tell Dean, and she knew that eventually she was going to have to, but right now she didn't want to. She didn't want Cassie to be part of her child's life and until she felt more like actually conversing with Dean she knew it was a good idea to wait. Besides, she also knew that Haley and Sam would wear her down eventually and for that she was eternally grateful. All Brooke needed was the perfect moment to tell him…that would come eventually.

"Oh my God, what now?" Brooke asked out loud.

Brooke sighed loudly as she looked at the phone on her bedside table and let it ring. Why the Hell would Dean be calling her anyway? He'd been calling a lot for the last little while and Brooke didn't know why. Honestly, Brooke was pretty sure that Dean was getting his rocks off just fine, so it wasn't like he needed _her_ for anything. Brooke missed him though, as pissed as she was, so instead of letting it go to the voicemail where Dean could leave a twelfth voicemail, Brooke closed her eyes, swallowed, and then looked at the phone as it gave her the 'missed call' signal…it was better off that way.

As Brooke tossed the phone onto the bed, Haley's phone went off, so she pulled it out of her pocket and smiled at the cover: Sam. She answered it automatically, happy to get to hear his voice again. As mad as she had been, as many calls as she had screened—Haley James missed Sam Winchester more than she was ready to admit out loud. The two of them were new to their relationship, and she didn't want to jinx anything, but she desperately wanted to be with Sam again.

"Hey, Sammy." Haley answered pleasantly.

Sam grinned at Haley's voice and began to explain to her the whole situation as he packed up the Impala. Haley was just happy to hear Sam's voice, but had Sam pause for a moment and switched over to the other line as Chris Kellar called her. She had no idea why Chris was bothering to get in touch with her, but she knew it wouldn't hurt to check because as annoying as Brooke and Haley found him, he was the musical know-how to go to. So Haley answered the phone pleasantly and smiled when Chris told her he had a great proposition for her…she just didn't realize just _how_ great this proposition was.

"Great, huh?" Haley asked him.

Chris nodded. "Yeah…it's another tour that will make you twice as much and will get you seen by three times as many people."

Haley couldn't deny that she was all ears, and after talking to Chris and then finishing her conversation with Sam, she headed in to see Brooke. Brooke was not going to be very happy when she heard what Haley was going to say, but she would at least give it a chance…hopefully. She looked up at Haley as Haley came into her bedroom, Brooke putting the ultrasound back into her bedside drawer and smiling at her best friend. Unfortunately, the words that came out of the Haley's mouth wiped the smile directly off of Brooke's face.

"Sam and Dean will be here in about an hour." Haley announced, and cowered ever so slightly as the sparkle left Brooke's eyes and she looked at her blankly.

Whoa, whoa, whoa—wait a minute and back up…_what_ had Haley just said? Haley bit her lip as Brooke gave her a look and then swallowed, and expected what was coming next. She hadn't meant for Brooke to take the news so bad but at the same time now that she knew Brooke was pregnant it was only natural for her news to piss her off. Brooke closed her eyes and took a deep breath and then looked Haley square in the eye and tried her best to keep her voice calm.

"It sounded to me like you just said that Sam _and_ Dean were coming here." Brooke told her. "I hope you mean Dean is dropping Sam off and getting his ass to a motel."

Haley smiled awkwardly. "Sam asked me so sweetly and since Cassie isn't with them, I figured you' be more willing to let him sleep in the guest room."

Brooke sighed. "I am really not okay with it but since Sam asked…fine."

Haley beamed at Brooke and hugged her, Brooke smiling a little and then she and Haley set to picking up a bit and then Haley went to get dressed. About twenty minutes _after_ the hour they said they'd be there by, the doorbell rang and Brooke opened the door and ushered Sam in, shutting the door behind him, Dean getting things out of the Impala. He sighed because he still had no idea _why_ Brooke was mad at him, and then decided to rent out a motel room just in case. There was one close to him so he went and got a single and then headed back to the house and knocked on the door.

Brooke opened it and crossed her arms over her chest. "If it isn't the Jackass."

Dean sighed. "Why don't you explain what it is I did to you please."

"Let's see could it be the moving right on to sexing someone else or possibly the lack of thanks for saving your ass and getting all of these bruises in the process?" Brooke asked him angrily. "I know Haley said you could stay here, but I didn't."

"Why are you so jealous of Cassie? You're the one who told me flat out that you were using me and were done with me!" Dean told her, and wished he hadn't sounded as hurt as he had.

Brooke saw the hurt quickly leave his eyes as he composed himself and nodded. "Well then I guess we both feel what it's like to be used then."

Dean was going to protest but Brooke shut the door in his face—so Dean headed to the motel and Brooke tried not to break down behind the closed door.

****

The next morning, Brooke woke up early and rapped her knuckles on Haley's door, not wanting to wake her or Sam, but needing Sam. Haley would always be her bosom buddy, but she needed Sam, and she needed him to be in the loop of what was going on with her. Sam deserved so much more than she had been dishing out to him lately, and she wanted to make up for all of the pain she was causing. She'd been spotting and she needed a check-up on the baby, so what better way to bring Sam into the realm of reality of being an uncle then to have him hear the baby's heartbeat? See the baby on the ultrasound monitor?

"Come in." Sam said aloud.

Brooke laughed a little. "Everyone clothed then?"

"Haley's not here." Sam replied.

Brooke raised an eyebrow and then opened the door, looking into the room to see Sam with a t-shirt and boxers on, his laptop on his lap. Haley was indeed not in the room and Brooke wondered where she was. Sam smiled up at his best friend and couldn't hide how much he'd missed her in his eyes, Brooke biting her lip and getting onto the bed with Sam, hugging him tightly as Haley rapped her knuckles on Dean's motel room door. After questioning the man at the front desk, Haley had figured out which room was Dean's and she gave him a look as he came to the door his hair askew, no shirt on, but his socks and boxers were on.

"Grab your stuff and come back to the house." Haley told him firmly.

Dean gave her a look. "And have you cleared this with the all mighty Brooke yet?"

Haley smacked his arm hard and Dean reacted and grabbed onto the red spot. "What did I just tell you to do, Winchester?"

"I have no idea why Sam and I put up with either of you." Dean told her, but he smiled a little and went into the bathroom to get dressed while Haley packed his things.

Haley knew that Brooke and Dean needed to be in the same area to start to stand each other again, and if Haley went on this tour, Brooke was going to need someone to take care of her. She didn't want to leave a pregnant Brooke on her own, but the tour was too much to pass up—Michelle Branch had given her, her first shot, and now Jewel was going to help Haley to become even bigger. It wasn't the fame or the glory that was driving Haley to do this…it was the chance for her songs to reach more people. Haley thrust Dean's duffle at him as he came out of the bathroom clothed, and Sam asked Brooke why they were at a doctor's office.

"I have to share a secret with you." Brooke told him as the nurse called her and Sam into the room. "Look, Sam…I'm…"

"What do you say we take a look at that baby to make sure everything's all right?" The doctor asked, coming into the room with Sam and Brooke.

Brooke nodded as Sam looked at her his eyes widening and she mouthed, "I'm pregnant."

Sam squeezed Brooke's hand as Brooke explained that she wanted to make sure the spotting was normal and she wanted the uncle of the baby to get to hear the heartbeat. The doctor smiled and she had Brooke lie down and applied the gel to her stomach, Sam finding himself smiling as he heard the heartbeat of the baby that was growing in Brooke's stomach. His best friend was going to eventually give birth to his niece or nephew, and he was going to be there for that baby no matter what. When the check-up was over Sam kissed Brooke's hand as he held it and then he made her stop and face him and she nodded.

"I know I know…I have to tell Dean." Brooke told him.

Sam nodded and even though he wanted to chastise her, all he could think of was the thump-thump of that tiny heartbeat. It was steady and strong, and Brooke was handling this so well considering Dean's sudden attachment to Cassie. He knew that Dean was trying to mask his own pain as well as just being a jerk, and wished he had known what had gone down between Dean and Brooke before the demon had attacked them. Sam's theories on how the demon was defeated would wait, and so he simply took Brooke home and was surprised when he saw Haley and Dean in the living room.

"So Haley brought you in, eh?" Brooke asked Dean. "Fine. Hales, you win."

"Brooke will you please just talk to me?" Dean asked her.

Brooke sighed and went into the kitchen, Dean following her, Haley taking Sam's hands in hers and taking a deep breath. Sam didn't like the action, but he was all ears considering the women in his life seemed to be laying stuff on him these days. He smiled at her as best he could, until she started to explain to him what was going on. Haley knew she couldn't beat around the bush anymore, and she knew that Sam had to do his hunting thing, and Brooke had a baby to worry about, and Dean was doing his own thing, and she needed to do this for her.

"Jewel wants me to open for her on her tour. It's an amazing opportunity and Chris went out of his way to get it for me. The catch is that I'll be gone for 6 months." Haley explained.

Sam swallowed. "Six _months_?! Hales we _just_ started this out and Brooke is pregnant and now you're just taking off?"

Haley sighed. "Sammy…this is something I have to do, and it's not like we have to stop this thing between us just because I'll be gone for a little while."

Sam realized it was too much for him to handle and he held his hands up in surrender and then left Haley standing there as he headed out of the house. He wanted to be understanding but Brooke was pregnant and needed taken care of and Dean was being a jackass and didn't know he was going to be a father and Haley was leaving him for six months. Sam had so much to process and he couldn't do it in that house with all of the problems—he had to be on his own. So he checked into the motel, and hoped to God that he could figure out what exactly he was going to do next.


	9. Dealing in Familiar Ways

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I know, right?**

**A mean cliffy and this one does too!**

**There is angst and smut in this, so be warned for the smut.**

**=P**

****

"Does it occur to you that maybe I don't _want_ to talk to you?" Brooke asked Dean angrily as she opened up the fridge and pulled out a Vitamin Water. "Honestly, Dean—I said everything I wanted to say to you right before I shut the door in your face."

Dean looked at her and made a face—she was being too stubborn. "Did you mean it when you said you were using me?"

Brooke was caught off guard. "What?"

"Did you mean it when you said you were using me?" Dean repeated and nodded when she sighed and shook her head, taking a sip of her drink. "Did you mean it when you said you were done with me?"

Brooke was taken aback by Dean's softness and need to know the answers, and was going to answer him honestly when they heard the front door. They both headed out of the kitchen to see a very distraught Haley standing in the living room, and since Sam wasn't around that meant he had headed out the door. Brooke was torn as to whether to stay with Haley or go after Sam, but as Dean took a step towards Haley to see why she looked like she was about to cry, Brooke grabbed her coat and after making eye contact with Haley and Haley nodding, Brooke took off after Sam. If Sam was upset then he needed to talk to someone who _knew_ about Brooke being pregnant, and Brooke knew that though not the best at it, Dean could comfort when he needed to.

"What exactly happened out here between the perfect two?" Dean joked.

Haley looked at Dean painfully. "Chris got me a tour lined up with Jewel."

Dean smiled. "Well that's awesome, Hales! You're going to get to reach more people like you've always wanted to."

Haley nodded. "Yes but…I have to leave for six months and Sam was so upset about it and about everything else going on with him that he didn't even let me explain to him that this is my last night…I leave at 4pm tomorrow."

"It sounds to me like this is something Brooke should handle." Dean admitted with a small shrug, and Haley nodded.

"Yeah…she's going to be the only one who gets through to him, I think. You ever feel jealous about that? There are some things that Brooke and Sam will only share with and understand about each other." Haley mused.

Dean swallowed when she put it that way—he'd never wanted to think about it like that. He had always known deep down that Sam and Brooke got each other like no one else got each other…and he knew now that it had something to do with the night that he and John cut off contact with Sam and he headed for Stanford. Now Dean wondered if Haley knew about that night at all, and if he and Haley would _ever_ know about that night at all. Dean sat down on the couch and Haley looked at him knowingly, Brooke heading to the nearest motel and badgering the owner about Sam. When she found out which room he was in she knocked on the door and Sam opened it and ushered her in.

"You left Hales standing there wondering where it all went wrong, Sammy. Care to explain?" Brooke asked him.

Sam took a deep breath. "She's leaving me for six months."

Brooke looked at him surprised. "What? Why is Hales leaving?"

"Chris got her a tour with Jewel. I _know_ I should be supportive Brooke." Sam told her as she started to say something. "I just…six months is a long time to reconsider the decisions the two of us have made recently."

Brooke smiled at him and took his hands in hers. "In a little over five weeks she didn't reconsider, Sammy. Now you can go back there and you can support her…or you can be like Nathan and you can let her go without you being there to see her off. Do you even know when she leaves?"

Sam shook his head and gave in when Brooke told him to call her, kissing his cheek swiftly and heading back to the house. Haley had finally taken a seat next to Dean on the couch and looked him over hard, Dean feeling like he was being completely appraised under her gaze. He shifted and she laughed a little, patting him on the shoulder and then coming out to say and ask what it was she meant to be talking to him about in the first place. She wanted Brooke happy…and she wanted Dean to protect her and the baby that she and Dean had created that was growing in her stomach.

"So does Cassie know where you are?" Haley asked him.

Dean sighed. "Cassie could see right through my bullshit and told me if I left I shouldn't come back to her."

Haley smiled and nodded. "So she realizes that you're in love with Brooke too?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "I am _not_ in love with Brooke!"

"Whatever." Haley told him, holding her hands in the air in surrender and then answering her phone. "Hey, Sammy."

Dean rolled his eyes again and got off of the couch, opening up Brooke's laptop and sighing a little—the battery was low. He asked Haley where the cord was and she absentmindedly told Dean that Brooke kept the cord by her bed. Haley focused her attention back on Sam on the phone as Dean headed up the stairs and opened up Brooke's bedroom door. He felt a little strange just heading into her room like this—everything in it sparked memories of the first night they slept together…the night when he made everything between them fall apart.

As he reached out to open the drawer since it seemed only natural for the cord to be in the drawer of the beside table _by_ her bed as Haley said it would be, Brooke came in the door with an apple pie as a 'cease fire' peace offering. Haley focused on giving her attention to Sam instead of on Brooke who was wondering where Dean was, Haley not really aware of what she had done. Brooke sighed and headed up the stairs, stopping at the door of her room as she saw Dean sitting on her bed staring at the ultrasound—the ultrasound with her name and information on the border around the image of the fetus that would look more like the baby it was becoming in later months.

"I brought pie as a peace offering." Brooke told him lamely, swallowing and trying to keep her mouth from going dry as Dean looked up at her. "It's apple."

"What is this?" Dean asked her.

Brooke swallowed. "An ultrasound."

"And why does it have your name on it?" Dean asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Because it's mine." Brooke said slowly.

She watched as Dean stood up nodded and went past her down the hall to the guest room, still clutching onto the ultrasound as he closed the door and sat on his own.

****

"Please?" Brooke begged softly, biting her lip.

Dean smirked and then chuckled as he ran his fingers along in circles on her knee. "I don't know, Cookie…I might not be in the mood."

Brooke closed her eyes and nodded, biting her lip a little harder as Dean's fingers slipped down to her inner thigh. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of moaning if he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of the contact he knew she was desperately seeking. Dean just chuckled and then slipped his fingers down even lower, watching the placement of blood in Brooke's lips as she bit just a smidge harder to keep her moan at bay. Dean decided to test his little theory out a little more and stroked her opening through her underwear, satisfied when she whimpered a little—she wanted this badly.

"Tell me you want it." Dean told her.

Brooke shook her head, her eyes closed. "I don't."

"You whimpered, Cookie—tell me you want it and it'll happen." Dean replied.

"Dean…" She moaned softly, as his fingers now stroked her without the underwear between her opening and his fingertips. "I…I don't…"

Just as she felt herself loosing the battle of will against him, Brooke found herself sitting up abruptly in her bed. After turning off her alarm, Brooke settled back into her pillow and placed her fingers to her forehead and closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"Persistent son of a bitch." Brooke said out loud, her eyes snapping open as the door to her room opened and Dean stood there in all his glory—black t-shirt and gray boxes.

"Unless I'm mistaken, someone was making some really pleased noises, moaned my name and then cursed me by calling me a 'persistent son of a bitch'." Dean told her.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Well you're mistaken."

"Oh…okay. Just sounded to me like someone can't get enough of me." Dean told her with a smirk and a wink.

Brooke studied him for a minute with a confused look on her face at the playfulness he was showing her. Just a few hours back at breakfast he'd been too upset to even look at her when Haley announced she was going on the tour, and just the night before had locked himself away in the guest room to be alone with the ultrasound—that she _desperately_ wanted back, by the way—and now he was _flirting_. As she was thinking that, however, she caught the sadness behind his eyes that he was trying to cover up with his infamous banter, and then he cleared his throat and started to close the door. He had wanted to talk to her but he was _not_ the kind of guy that just showed up to talk about feelings—in fact he _hated_ talking about feelings even if he _wasn't_ the one who brought it up—but her voice caught him and he stopped.

"I shouldn't have said the hurtful things that I said." She told him as she sat up in the bed, her dark locks messy and her right tank top strap threatening to slide off of her shoulder. "And I should have told you I was pregnant when I found out about it."

Dean turned to look at her. "You mean two days ago? You have to still be processing all of it—I know _I_ am."

Brooke shrugged a little. "Honestly? I've already accepted the idea. Accident or not I was beginning to wonder if something big would happen to me—Metallicar grants miracles."

Dean chuckled. "You've named her now, have you?"

"I name everything." Brooke replied with a wink.

Dean didn't know what it was, but he felt drawn in by her so he closed the door behind him…and looked at her…his feet planted firmly inside her room. There were things that had to be discussed and although he would normally shy away from it all and pretend like nothing was wrong this was huge—in eight months Dean was going to be a father. He was desperate not to become like his father and the way Brooke talked about her parents and the way that she acted, he _knew_ she'd be a much better mother than the one she didn't really grow up with since she was never there. Brooke fixed her strap even though Dean hadn't wanted her to, and the two of them made eye contact, neither of them sure how to go back to the serious things they needed to discuss—not sure they wanted to.

"Please don't cock your head to one side, all right?" Brooke asked him after Dean had done just that to think. "And for the love of God stop the lip wetting and the tousling your hair in your confusion at my blunt and random plead."

Dean chuckled and the rumbling sound out of his throat made her groan and she stupidly laid back on the bed and bit her lip. Since he'd already had his way with her several times and she was in fact carrying his baby, Brooke really didn't care in that moment that Dean now knew the lust he initiated in her—even though she kept blaming her receptiveness to the giving in on her wet dream about him. Her eyes did however shoot open when she felt the added weight on the bed, and as her hands reached out instinctively, they rested on his knees as he planted them on either side of her and sat on top of her on top of the sheets. Brooke rolled her eyes as he smirked at her, but couldn't mask the lust from him as they gazes locked eye contact again.

"So you _were_ moaning pleasantly dreaming about me." He told her. "I even haunt your ever so short naps."

She looked at him hard. "Get off."

Dean chuckled and kissed her. "As you wish, Cookie."

Brooke was about to protest that she hadn't meant it in the sexual way but it was much too late—with one swift jerk he pulled the sheets away between them and bucked against her, making contact with her with his pelvis between her thighs. Dean's eyes locked with hers as he rubbed against her a little and she just nodded and closed her eyes—she was just gonna go ahead and give in. If he wanted to get off that way she wasn't going to stop him, and God only knew how badly she wanted the physical contact right now. When she whimpered underneath him Dean slipped his fingers under the waistband of her pajama pants and slipped his fingers inside of her underwear to stroke her more effectively.

"I have one more thing to say and you're not going to like it." Brooke whispered gasping pleasantly as the two fingers pushed inside of her. "Fuck, Dean…please just let me say it?"

"You can say anything you want to." Dean replied, leaning down to nibble on her neck as his fingers dipped and stroked relentlessly.

Brooke took as much of a breath as she could. "I love you."

Dean was caught off guard but when she repeated what she said he knew he hadn't heard wrong and Brooke felt it just like that…the fingers were gone.

**Note: Saley in the next one galore, with some more Brean in awkward/fun situations.**


	10. Matters of the Heart

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**All right I love this story.**

**I do…and the plans keep changing.**

**This came out how IT wanted to and not entirely how I wanted it to.**

**So the Saley galore?**

**Well it's angsty Saley, and more Baley/Bram…cause Brooke is their mediator so to speak.**

**There is lots of Brean though too…**

**Leave feedback for me so I know what you do and don't like and what you do and don't want from this, all right?**

**Please and thank you.**

**=P**

****

Haley looked at the tour bus, Chris loading on bags and she looked around to see if Sam had come. She couldn't help but have hope in her gut that he'd come and support her, even though she knew it was hard for him. Everyone that Sam got close to seemed to desert him…no matter how many times she tried to explain to him that she wasn't deserting him. The only thing Haley could cling too at that moment was their last phone call…

"_Hey, Sammy." Haley told him pleasantly, smiling even though she was still sad he'd just walked out._

_Sam smiled a little too. "Hales, I'm so sorry for just walking out like that."_

"_It's all right I didn't give you any sort of warning before I laid it all out there. I mean I didn't even __**discuss**__ it with you before I decided to go." Haley replied, and then she sighed at Dean when he groaned loudly and started snapping at her to pay attention._

"_Where is the cord for Brooke's laptop?" Dean asked her._

"_Somewhere by her bed." Haley explained, not really knowing why she had said that, and not really registering at all that she had lead him to the ultrasound practically—something Brooke would tell her about and wave off later since he needed to know._

_Sam swallowed slowly. "When do you leave, Hales?"_

"_At four tomorrow afternoon, Sammy…I'd really like to see you." Haley pleaded._

Nodding sadly as she looked around and there was still no Sam to be seen, Haley walked up to Chris and handed him her bags. Sam watched her from a spot where she could not see him, wishing he had the strength to walk up to her and wish her luck, but he couldn't. He knew that she needed the comfort that his blessing to do this would give her, but he had no blessing to give her when he knew he was going to be away from her for six whole months. Occasionally he'd be able to come to a show, but he was a hunter, and she was becoming a famous musician. Normally, Sam would take the romantic road, and maybe even settle down, but with the demon out there, he had to focus on keeping Haley safe…and that meant for this afternoon, he couldn't keep her happy.

"You made the right choice, Haley." Chris told her as she again looked for Sam, and hearing this Sam clenched his fists.

Haley shrugged a little bit. "I hope so…it feels…it doesn't feel the way I thought it would."

With that, Haley got onto the tour bus and Brooke sighed loudly and ran her fingers through her hair. It really wasn't fair that Dean was being the way that he was being about the words that she'd gone and said twice. Brooke had simply wanted to be completely honest with him and now she was all aroused and he was being cranky. If Dean could just stop being a stubborn bastard for two seconds their whole conversation—or argument—would have been going a lot better than it was going.

"You are such a bitch." Brooke muttered, closing her eyes and covering her eyes with her hands as she sighed loudly again.

Dean shot her a look. "Coming from the woman who had to go off and tell me that she loved me."

Brooke removed her hands from her eyes and looked at him. "When have those three words _ever_ stopped Dean Winchester from finishing what he started?"

Dean gritted his teeth. "Since _you_ said them!"

At that moment Brooke really didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or as an insult, so she simply closed her eyes again and sighed for what seemed to Dean like the hundredth time. Dean was scared, honestly, to feel like he had to mean it in order to be with Brooke…something he'd _never_ felt before. Sex was just sex for Dean, but now suddenly it was more than that because Brooke had fallen for him for God only knew why. Now they were both horny and frustrated, and Brooke was hurt and Dean knew it was his fault, but he didn't know how to fix it.

"I don't know what is going on in that thick skull of yours, but I swear to God if you don't finish what you started, I'm never speaking to you again." Brooke told him firmly. "So either get back on top of me…or get out of my room and ready yourself for silence."

Dean scoffed. "You? Silent? I would actually pay to see Brooke Davis silent."

Brooke narrowed her eyes at him. "Five seconds and counting, Dean. Five…four…three…two…one and three quarters…one and a half…"

"Brooke, I can't! You can't just tell me that you love me and then expect me to keep going, all right? It isn't fair to you! And if that means you're not going to talk to me, then fine! Don't talk to me!" Dean snapped at her.

Dean was starting to look incredibly upset, and Brooke simply nodded at him and then pointed to the door in her room. She pointed again more furiously this time and Dean simply lied back on the bed and shook his head stubbornly, not wanting to leave her side. He was so conflicted—he wanted to be with her but he wanted to give her, her space because he knew he would eventually end up hurting her—why in the world would she even _want_ to be with him? Brooke pinched his shoulder and it made him jump, but he was just as stubborn as she was, and he wasn't about to go anywhere.

"I'm not leaving unless you tell me to." Dean told her and laughed when she made a face and punched his arm. "If you want my absence…_you're_ gonna have to leave…_Cookie_."

Brooke sent daggers at him with her eyes as he stressed the nickname for her, and she punched his shoulder again and got up furiously, fixing her clothes and leaving her room. He knew it was a jackass move on his part to get her horny and then refuse to service, but Brooke was special…and falling in love with her meant that he'd hurt her more when the hunting continued. Wait a minute, back up slowly…_falling in love with her_?! Why did that thought even cross his God forsaken mind? Brooke Davis was simply his friend that happened to be carrying his probably incredibly perfect love child…there was no love between them which is why he hadn't given in to service her—he couldn't break her anymore when he didn't have the same feelings to return.

"Love." Dean scoffed. "I don't need it."

****

"You sent for me, Azazel?" Came the scared voice of a tall man with black eyes. "I would have come sooner but I didn't want to be track, and—"

"—save me your excuses, Drago. Did you find her?" Azazel asked him, turning to look at him for the first time since he'd entered the bottom of the warehouse.

Drago nodded. "Yes, Azazel. I can have a group of demons over there in a moment's notice—she's vulnerable now, I'm sure of it."

"That won't be necessary—I'd like to see my baby girl on my own, thank you. If I ease her into it and she grows to trust me, then we won't need to take her by force." Azazel said in a cheery voice as he merrily reminisced. "It might pay to see that poor chap's wife again, anyhow. Poor girl had no idea her sap of a husband was possessed when she inadvertently conceived that little girl…oh the pleasures of being a demon."

"Also…Lilith wants to see you." Drago said sheepishly.

Azazel groaned. "I don't wanna see the white-eyed bitch—tell her to come back when I'm not busy."

****

Playing on tour really wasn't the same for Haley as it had been before when Sam hadn't called her. Before, she hadn't ever _expected_ Sam to call her, but now she did, and she wondered whole-heartedly why in the world he wasn't at least checking in on her. He was a hunter for crying out loud, and the least he could do was make sure she'd made it to her destination safely—maybe asked if she ran into any demons along the way. What Sam _was_ doing, however, was calling Brooke to see how _she_ was doing…and asking about Haley whenever he could. It had been one week since she'd left, and he couldn't get her off of his mind no matter how hard he tried…but didn't know what he'd say to her if he dialed her up.

"How is she?" Sam asked Brooke softly.

Brooke smiled. "Haley is doing fantastic, and while you're out I need you to pick up milk. Your brother just drank it OUT OF THE CARTON and seeing as how I am _still_ not speaking to him, I could use a _clean_ carton of milk. Please and thank you."

"There's no point, Cookie—I'll just put my mouth on that one too." Dean told her with a wink.

Dean had actually been feeling a little part of him dying during this whole silent treatment from Brooke. He was flirting shamelessly, trying to be obnoxious so she'd at least yell at him, and yet she hadn't broken from her original plan—the woman was nothing if not stubborn. Brooke made a growling noise as Dean grabbed her ass, and swatted his hand away as Sam tried to laugh, but wished he had Haley to talk with—Hell he'd even nag her if he could be in the same room as her for just a moment. Sam was already starting to feel like he was in love and it was scary, but at the same time, Sam felt like it was naturally to have such feelings about Haley.

"Hey…I know you're not talking to him, but could you please let him know that I'm going to go and see Haley? I need to see her and coming from me, he won't understand." Sam said.

Brooke sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. "Fine…but this is all on you, all right? Good luck, Sammy."

Brooke hung up the phone and then smiled because it was now ringing and it was Haley—talking to Dean was just going to have to wait until this phone call with Haley was over and done with. Answering excitedly, Brooke began to tell Haley about everything that had happened to her that day and Dan sighed—for just one second he wanted her to talk to _him_ like she was happy. Eventually he was going to have to admit to himself that she was the only thing that he wanted, and that deep down the butterflies he got from watching her smile and listening to her laugh and even watching the way her nostrils flared when she was mad was love…but not now. Admitting it to himself and admitting it out loud to her would make it hurt _him_ more in the long run when he left.

"It's been so crazy and amazing here, Brooke!" Haley exclaimed over the noise in the background. "Everyone is really nice, and they're all really receptive to my sound and my lyrics!"

"Rocker Girl, that's fabulous!" Brooke told her happily. "Have you shared this enthusiasm with your mopey long-distance boyfriend yet?"

Haley scrunched her nose up a little at the mention of Sam, mainly because she was upset that he hadn't called her yet. She had missed him with everything she had, but she knew this was something she had to do for herself and she was sticking to her decision. The stubborn streak was new for Haley—at least at this magnitude—and in order to feel like she had gotten everything our of life that she could, she had to tour and share her music. Still, it would be nice to know that Sam supported her…that he cared about her…that he'd still talk to her when she got back even if their relationship was no longer romantic.

"Don't, Brooke…please?" Haley pleaded, not wanting to talk about Sam. "I just…I don't want to talk about him."

Brooke nodded and paused, the silence washing over them before Brooke had to push on. "But what about Sam, Hales? What about what he needs, and what he feels, and what he wants? Why can't you make the initiative to smooth over your decision to leave him _with _him?"

Haley swallowed the lump rising in her throat. "Maybe I can't let him all the way in."

Brooke nodded slowly, her lips trembling as Dean walked back over to her from the table. "I told Dean I loved him last week and we haven't been speaking. Take the chance Hales…don't wait to discuss things with him, all right?"

Dean had stopped in his tracks when the words had come out of her mouth, and Haley told Brooke she had to go and they both hung up their phones, Brooke placing the cell phone on the counter. She didn't want to break down in front of Dean, and she didn't want to admit to him that their lack of a real relationship was tearing her apart…and he didn't want to admit that seeing her there so sad and vulnerable was making him want to cry to. How could he hurt her so much when he knew deep down that he cared about her so much it made him ache? This couldn't be love…Dean Winchester could not be head over heels in love with Brooke Davis…he just couldn't. He could argue with himself about it all he wanted, but something in him made him wrap his arms around her and hold to her, never wanting to let her go.

"Brooke isn't sure she wants this kind of touching from Dean." Brooke said out loud, Dean chuckling a little, his body rumbling against hers. "Brooke hasn't forgiven him yet."

"Shut-up, Cookie." Dean told her.

Brooke pulled out of his arms to protest not only the nickname, but the order that proceeded the nickname, but Dean's lips pressed to hers to silence her. She started to pull away but he whispered, 'I'm so sorry' against her mouth and she practically melted into him. Knowing she always seemed to cave when a man apologized—whether he meant it or not—didn't make caving this time any less easy. Brooke desperately wanted to just stand on her own two feet, but she was pregnant, the man she was in love with was kissing her and seemed genuinely sorry for the emotional torture that he was putting her through, and she couldn't back down…even though she knew she should before she got in any deeper.

"It's dark out and my bed is not the backseat of Metallicar in the middle of nowhere, and if you're not there in the morning, Dean…" Brooke warned as he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Dean nodded and stroked her hair. "Baby, I'm not going anywhere, all right? I promise."

Brooke bit her lip at the softness and sincerity in his voice, and nodded, letting him know that she was consenting. Dean paused for a moment on his way to the stairs to carry her up to her room and stretched up as much as he could, Brooke leaning down to meet him the rest of the way, kissing him softly. She was never going to pressure him into saying the words back and he knew that and he was grateful for it, but part of him was breaking as he laid her down on her bed and hovered over her, her eyes peering into his. It dawned on him that he had to admit it…he had to at least admit it to himself that the beautiful eyes staring back at him made him feel alive. Dean Winchester loved Brooke Davis…but his love would eventually hurt her so was it selfish of him to still want this closeness?

"Oh, Baby…" Dean whispered softly, kissing her collarbone and then making a trail of kisses to her stomach, lifting up her tank top enough to hover his face above her navel—there was life in her stomach that he had helped to create and that remembrance cemented his next action in his mind and he looked up at Brooke, her making eye contact with him and watching as he softly kissed her stomach. "Brooke?"

"Yes?" Brooke managed to get out.


	11. Bittersweet Futures

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Angst, fluff, and dreams.**

**That's what this chapter is all about.**

**And yes…it IS the longest one yet.**

**=P**

****

"I want to be here." Dean explained, moving his body so that he was resting on top of her now, their faces inches apart as their legs intertwined. "I don't want my kid growing up not knowing his father."

Brooke smiled a little. "Don't you mean his or _her_ father?"

Dean scrunched up his face. "Well I guess yeah, his or her. The point is, Cookie, I don't want you to feel like you have to raise our kid on your own."

Brooke kissed him softly. "You just said _our_ kid."

"Yeah…I guess I did." Dean replied with a soft chuckle, stroking her hair. "Now I need to make something up to you, so I'm going to go—but I will be back here before you wake up, and I _promise_ I will be here…I meant it when I said I wasn't going anywhere."

Brooke nodded and kissed him, Dean grunted a little when he realized that he really wanted to have her right then and there. Yes he knew he had to make it up to her first before he felt comfortable 'taking advantage of her', but they were practically in the right positions right then and there. He looked her in the eye as she bit her lip, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against hers, trying to will his body off of her but with very little luck. Brooke laughed a little and soon his lips were back on hers, and she gladly started to help him out of his clothes as he abandoned all reason.

"Thank God—I was still in the mood." Brooke whispered.

"I swear you're going to be the death of me, Cookie." Dean replied, and made a face when she pressed her palms on his chest and pushed him off a little.

She took a deep breath and waited until they made eye contact to speak. "Could you do me a favor and _not_ call me 'Cookie' when we're being intimate, please? It's kind of ruining it for me since you gave me that nickname ages ago and it was because I can't cook to save my life. Go back to 'baby' or something, all right?"

"I guess 'baby' works for me." Dean told her, stroking her hair and having to wipe the loving look off of his face when he realized he was doting on her with his eyes. "Can we get back to the sex, please, Baby?"

"Well since you called me, 'baby'…" Brooke responded playfully, giggling as his lips crashed into hers Sam parking outside of the place where Haley was having her concert that night.

Haley had back tracked to outside of Tree Hill that night, and Sam was definitely interested in patching things up between them. He was feeling like a royal douche and so it was high time he got his ass in gear and told Haley exactly how he felt about her. Looking back on it Sam realized he was only afraid of getting left behind—becoming Haley's second Nathan—and it wasn't fair of him to think of it all like that. Starting out fast with her or not, Sam Winchester was not about to let Haley James slip right through his fingers—he was going to hold onto her no matter what.

The minute he knew what he was going to do, he'd called ahead to Haley's bodyguard and to the bouncer at the venue that she and Jewel were playing at, just to RSVP since him, Brooke, Dean and Nathan were always on the list to get backstage. Now all Sam had to do was get backstage to talk to Haley, and explain to her that he would wait for her because he cared about her _that_ much. It was hard for both Sam _and_ Haley to let someone else in after Jessica's death and Nathan pulling out of the marriage, and deep down they both knew too that it was high time they realized that those misfortunes were not the end for them. Unfortunately for Sam, Chris Kellar had his _own_ ideas about weasling himself into Haley's life since Nathan was long out of the picture.

"Honestly Chris, stop it!" Haley shrieked through giggles. "I'm trying to tune my guitar so I can open soon!"

Chris smirked and kept up the tickling. "And why would I stop tickling you, Hales? It's just so much fun to watch you squirm."

"That is _not_ a good thing, Chris!" Haley laughed.

At first Sam wanted to turn back when he heard the laughter coming from Haley's dressing room as he got past the bouncer, but he was determined. He opened up the dressing room door and at first he had a smile on his face because he was going to surprise her, but soon he was just standing there, watching as Chris tickled Haley, her pinned to the couch, Haley looking like she was actually enjoying it. And why shouldn't she enjoy it? Sam had pretty much pushed her away completely so he had no one to blame but himself for losing her. That was just it…Sam let that sink in as Haley realized she and Chris weren't alone and Sam turned to go, Chris smirking at the face Sam made that signaled he was done.

"Sammy!" Haley said suddenly, using all of her force to push Chris off of her. "Sammy!"

Sam ignored her and headed out of the dressing room door, not stopping as he headed for the Impala. Haley tried to follow him to explain that the whole thing with Chris was completely platonic, but the bouncer stopped her by letting her know she had only ten minutes to be on stage. At first she was going to turn back, but she knew she could be back by then, so she ran out of the venue and yelled Sam's nickname again, Sam pausing as he started to shove the key into the lock to get himself into the car. It was only her yelling his full name at him that got him to completely stop and turn to face her though, both of them standing there, staring at each other.

"Your show starts soon…shouldn't you be in there getting ready?" Sam asked her.

Haley ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm not with Chris. I made it perfectly clear to you that I wanted to be with you, even if it was long distance."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I know, I just…I wanted to kill him but mostly…mostly I just felt like I'd lost you because I'm too scared of you loving this more than me."

Haley and Sam both did a double take at the way Sam had used the word 'love', and then Haley jumped on him, Sam holding her to him tightly as she kissed him. This wasn't exactly how the two of them had pictured the reunion in their heads, but it worked, and they continued to kiss until Haley remembered she had a show to do. Sam grunted when she pulled away, but he knew she had to go too and looked her in the eye.

"If I didn't have to go I'd let you take me here and now—know that. As it is…I need to go open this concert. Dinner after sound good to you? We're gonna stop for a bite to eat before heading out and I'd like to see you." Haley explained.

"Dinner it is then. I'll go ahead and stay for the show and meet up with you after." Sam promised, kissing Haley one more time and letting her go as Dean rolled off of Brooke and they both looked up at the ceiling.

Brooke laughed as she snuggled into him. "Wow…you're like a god at this."

"You're amazing too." Dean chuckled as he tried to catch his breath. "Wow."

Brooke looked at him as he cradled her head and pushed her hair off of her damp forehead so he could get a better look at her. She was smiling up at him so fondly, and Dean knew then and there that he needed to step up for her—and for the baby he'd helped put in her stomach. Thinking about the baby he kissed her forehead as he rested his left hand on her stomach, surprising both of them. It actually made him feel a little calmer, and he suddenly wondered if he was going to make a good father or not…and he realized that out of every woman he'd ever met, there was no candidate better to share his genes with than Brooke Davis.

"It's a little weird, isn't it?" Brooke asked him, placing her hand on his and smiling a little when instead of realizing what he was doing and pulling away he ran his thumb along her stomach and kissed her head again. "Good news is that you're not ugly, bad news is I hope the poor kid gets _my_ smarts."

Dean rolled his eyes and kissed her head again, getting up and sighing as she protested. "I promised you that I would be here and I will be…I just need to do a few things."

"That's right…I detoured you from your precious plan to make things up to me. Dean?" Brooke asked him as he started to grab clothes on in a hurry.

"Yeah?" Dean asked, working on finding his shirt after he got his boxers and jeans on.

Brooke smiled a little. "You kind of already have."

****

If things in Sam's love life couldn't get any better for a reason, Sam was blaming the supernatural. Halfway through the concert, Bobby called Sam and told him that he was needed for a hunt—him _and_ Dean—and so Sam had to leave Haley a voicemail of apology and head towards Brooke's house. He knew he had to return the Impala to Dean anyway, and was surprised he had no death threat voicemails already from his brother, but relieved as well—meant Dean and Brooke were finally getting along. Honestly Sam couldn't be happier for Brooke and Dean because he loved them both so much and thought that in the end they both deserved to be happy.

Suddenly Sam's phone rang and he looked at the cover: Dean. "Dean? Please don't tell me that she kicked you out or something."

Dean chuckled a little. "Actually, no—we're getting along. I was calling you to ask you to do me a favor."

"Uh-oh…what kind of favor is this exactly?" Sam asked Dean with a slight smile on his face.

Dean took a deep breath. "I would like to remind you that I am not a sap, but…I was thinking about setting up a nursery for Brooke—just so that the kid has somewhere to sleep when it's born and I won't always be there when I'm hunting and I figure a nursery is a sure fire way to apologize for either I've done and ever will do."

"You're not just doing it because you love her?" Sam asked his brother, his small smile now a grin.

Dean sighed loudly and rubbed his temples as he _walked_ towards a store to buy things for Brooke and the baby and the nursery he wanted to build for her. He had already admitted it to himself that he loved Brooke, but he couldn't bring himself to say it when it meant that he was finally admitting he had a home. Dean had always wanted a home—still did—more than anything, but he was a wanderer, a nomad…a hunter. There was always going to be something that Dean would feel the need to hunt and he couldn't suck Brooke into this life he'd made for himself—he couldn't ruin her life more than he had already.

"I think you and Haley both need to stop telling me how I feel about her." Dean said finally. "I'm just doing this because I knocked her up, and I have a responsibility."

Sam sighed. "Fine, Dean, fine—I'll help you to do this nursery thing. Where are you so that I can come and pick you up?"

Dean quickly laid out the location for Sam, who picked him up and the two headed to a store so that Dean could go ahead and pick some things out. He wanted to mix in Brooke's favorite color with neutral colors, as well as some blue since he was sure he was going to have a son. Sam caught the looks on Dean's face as he picked up onesies and realized just how tiny this baby was going to be when it came into the world, and yet as happy and scared as he seemed, he'd suck it up and cough and pass it off like he was here to help Sam whenever someone walked by them, or an associate asked if they needed any help finding anything. It made Sam chuckle and shake his head every time, especially when Dean started to get flustered when Sam refused to buy it.

"Oh come on, Sammy!" Dean pleaded.

Sam shook his head. "You put the baby where it is, and you're going to be a good father and you're going to buy all of this stuff. I'm only here to lend a hand—and that hand does _not_ include a credit card, no."

Dean sighed and nodded, wondering why this was freaking him out so much suddenly when he was already attached to the kid he'd fathered. He was pretty sure it was the happy couples, both the expecting ones and the ones with kids that were in the kids sections while he and Sam were shopping…he was pretty sure it was because he was so certain he and Brooke would never _be_ one of those happy couples. Then again why couldn't they be? Hunting didn't have to be his _whole_ life, did it? He pretty much owed it to Brooke, his kid and himself to have as much as a normal life as possible so his kid would get the very best out of life, right?

"Dean? Are we done?" Sam asked him, pulling Dean out of his trance.

"What? Oh, yeah. Let's go." Dean replied, and they pushed the two carts to the front of the store and checked out while Brooke tossed and turned.

"_It shouldn't come back now that she's dead. We got to go." Sam told a black man Brooke had never seen before._

"_No. Not 'we', Sam. Only one of us is getting out of here. I'm sorry." The man replied. "I had a vision. That yellow-eyed demon, or whatever it was, he talked to me. He told me how it was."_

_Sam shook his head pleadingly. "No, Jake, listen. You can't listen to him."_

"_Sam, Sam, he's not letting us go. Only one. Now, we don't play along, he'll kill us both. Now, I…I like you, man. I do. But do the math, here. What good's it do for both of us to die? Now, I can get out of here, I get close to the demon, I can kill the bastard." Jake tried._

Brooke tossed as she watched Sam and Jake argue, eventually physically fighting, Sam not having the heart to kill Jake as he lay there on the ground—that was her Sammy. Unfortunately, the dream took a turn for the worst when dream she, Brooke and Haley caught up with Sam, and Jake struck hard and true, Sam collapsing into Dean's arms, Haley in tears as Brooke clutching her stomach trying to fathom what had just happened as Bobby took off after Jake.

"_No! No. Sam. Whoa, Sam. Sam. Sam, hey. Hey, come here. Let me look at you." Dean told Sam, touching his back and realizing just how bad the wound was. "Hey, look. Look at me. It's not even that bad. It's not even that bad, alright? Sammy?" Dean asked, but Sam wasn't reacting anymore. "Sam! Hey, listen to me. We're gonna patch you up, okay? You'll be good as new. Huh? I'm gonna take care of you. I'll take care of you. I got you. That's my job, right? Watch out for my pain-in-the-ass little brother. Sam? Sam. Sam! Sammy! No. No, no, no, no, no. Oh, God. Oh, God. Sam!"_

_Brooke and Haley clung onto each other as Dean held a dead Sam in his arms, Brooke wishing there was something she could do to stop it all._

"Sammy…" Brooke whispered, sadness on her face as the dream continued.

"_What the Hell is that?" Brooke asked as the black cloud got bigger, the wind whipping around them._

"_That's just it, sweetheart! That's a devil's gate, a damn door to hell!" Ellen answered while demons cut through the railway lines, allowing the yellow-eyed demon to enter the cemetery. "Come on! We got to shut that gate!"_

_Brooke nodded and hurried help Bobby, Haley, Ellen and Sam, Dean checking the bullet in the Colt that was no longer in the door to unlock it, and Brooke watched as the demon appeared and Dean went after him._

"_Sam!" Brooke told him, and Sam looked over to Dean and nodded, hurrying to his side, but the demon pinned them both._

"_It's too risky!" Bobby said as Brooke moved to go and help Sam and Dean. "Think about your baby!"_

_Brooke swallowed, but her mind was made up—she was saving Dean. Haley went with her by her side, the demon effectively pinning all of them, and then kneeling down to talk to Dean while he was immobilized against a headstone in the cemetery._

"_So, Dean… I got to thank you." The demon said, squatting down in front of Dean to talk to him more directly. "You see, demons can't resurrect people unless a deal is made. I know, red tape… it'll make you nuts. But thanks to you, Sammy's back in rotation." The demon exclaimed happily, Brooke swallowing._

"_**You**__ did this?" Brooke asked Dean sadly. "You made a crossroads deal to bring Sam back?!"_

_The demon nodded as Dean avoided eye contact with Brooke. "Now, I wasn't counting on that, but I'm glad. I liked him better than Jake, anyhow. Tell me, have you ever heard the expression 'if a deal sounds too good to be true, it probably is'?"_

_Dean scoffed. "You call that deal good?"_

"_It's a better shake than your dad ever got. And you never wondered why? I'm surprised at you. I mean… you saw what your brother just did to Jake, right? That was pretty cold, wasn't it? How certain are you that what you brought back is 100% pure Sam?" He asked as the demons passed by all around him, exiting Hell. "You of all people should know that what's dead should stay dead. Anyway… thanks a bunch." He explained, standing up with a sinister smile on his face. "I knew I kept you and my daughter alive for some reason. Until now, anyway…for you. She has a much larger destiny than you do, Dean…don't you, Brooke? I couldn't have done it without your pathetic, self-loathing, self-destructive desire to sacrifice yourself for your family."_

"Dean…" Brooke was close to sobbing now, but the dream just had a little more to go.

"_Did I die?" Sam asked Dean, Brooke and Haley sitting in the backseat of the Impala, Haley resting her hand on Brooke's stomach as Brooke rested her head against Haley's shoulder to let the demon being her father really sink in._

"_Oh, come on." Dean told him._

_Sam gave him a look. "Did you sell your soul for me, like Dad did for you?"_

"_Come on! No!" Dean exclaimed, pleading with Sam to drop it._

_Dean nodded and Brooke sat up opening up the car door as Sam told his brother to tell him the truth. For the first time since the demon had spoken to them, Dean looked Brooke in the eye when she stood next to him, and swallowed when he reached out to touch the small pregnant bump she sported now. Then he looked back at his brother, said Sam's name softly, and shook his head a little, Brooke holding back tears._

"_How long did you get?" Sam asked him._

_Dean looked at Sam. "One year. I got one year."_

_Sam shook his head furiously. "You shouldn't have done that. How could you do that? You have a baby on the way!"_

_That's when it hit her…this was the worst kind of abandonment Dean Winchester could __**ever**__ inflict on her._

Brooke bolted up as she heard Dean's voice bring her out of her nightmare and she gave him a rather uneasy smile as he stroked her hair. She wanted to tell him all about the dream, but really couldn't bring herself to talk to him about Sam dying, or ask him if he'd actually go and sell his soul for his brother even if she was pregnant, and she _really_ didn't want to talk to him about her ridiculous demon father part of the nightmare. It had to be because of her fear of Dean leaving, right? It was simply Brooke's subconscious acting up on her, and it had nothing to do with how she'd somehow miraculously gotten that demon to go away. Anyway, she had to shrug it off when Dean bent in to kiss her and then took her hand and motioned out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Brooke asked him.

Dean smiled. "It's a surprise, all right? So close your eyes and your yap, Cookie."

Brooke rolled her eyes before closing them and laughed. "I think there is something wrong with you, seeing as how I _constantly_ have to remind you how much I—"

"—can you be quiet for one minute, please?" Dean cut her off, and then he opened up the nursery door, Sam standing in there by the crib, putting the last touches on the mobile.

It had actually been rather easy to find the things that were essential—the crib, the changing table, the rocking chair—all of which Dean had rather easily assembled once they'd returned and hauled all of the things out of the Impala as Brooke slept. Then Sam had set up the stuffed animals and the racks on the walls, and they'd gotten it all done rather quickly, the room clad in reds, greens and blues, with hints of yellow here and there. Dean told Brooke she could open her eyes and when she did, she bit her lip as she smiled, trying hard to form words instead of cry…she couldn't believe that they had done this for her.

"Guys…" Brooke began.

Sam shook his head. "I just helped—it was all Dean's idea."

Brooke turned to Dean, and threw her arms around him, kissing him lovingly, Dean returning it just as lovingly even though Sam was still in the room. It was in that exact moment as Dean reached out to hold her and stroke her hair as he kissed her, that Sam saw just what he needed to see…Dean was in love.


	12. Why Brooke Doesn't Believe in Karma

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This chapter is dedicated to Maiqu.**

**I adore her, and she supports me sooooo much.**

**Enjoy everyone!**

**Oh and be warned for the language, smut, dark themes, and violence.**

****

Sam had been waiting for a call from Haley for what seemed like forever. She had been really upset with him for not going to dinner with her, but she understood just how important a hunt was to a Winchester…and how even more important it was to a Winchester to save Bobby. Even though she'd let it go and said that she was all right with it, the phone calls hadn't been very many, and they were getting fewer, and Sam was starting to lose a little bit of faith in his girlfriend. Chris was an attractive and persuasive guy, and the image of them cuddling and messing around was enough to drive the youngest Winchester up the wall.

"Chill out, Sam." Sam told himself calmly that morning, knowing he really had to be there for himself since Dean and Brooke had either not woken up yet, or were currently engaged in early morning mating rituals. "She'll call because she promised you that she would."

Sam just nodded as he pumped himself up, and sure enough, right that moment Haley had woken up and picked up her phone, staring at it for a moment. She just didn't feel right being away from Sam for this long, and she knew he'd been trying, and she knew deep down that her heart really wasn't in this tour anymore. Haley had a few more months left and realizing that she really did think about Sam with her heart more than with her head, she knew she had to go back to him…knew she had to talk to him. So she flipped open her phone and speed-dialed him, Sam grinning as he answered his phone.

"Good morning, Hales." Sam greeted her cheerfully.

Haley beamed at his happy voice as her heart warmed. "Good morning, Sammy…we need to talk more."

"We need to talk more." Brooke whispered, biting her lip as she brought her hips down against Dean, him rocking his up against hers.

There had been minimal hunts and Brooke was officially 17 weeks along now, and Dean had been her side, which had surprised her more than he would ever know. He had surprised himself with his constant watch over her, and to repay him, Brooke had been putting out quite a lot—which helped her too with her pregnancy sex cravings. Still, in the three months that Sam and Dean had spent with her while Haley was on tour, Brooke and Dean hadn't really discussed anything that needed to be discussed and it was starting to take a toll on Brooke. Every time they got close to talking things out something would happen, and Brooke really she needed to know what was going to happen in five months when she popped this baby out of her…she needed to know where's Dean's upstairs brain was at.

"Right in the middle?" Dean asked her, fisting her hair as her hips slammed down a little harder.

Brooke nodded, resting her damp head against his and squeezing her fingertips against his scalp as they rocked against each other. Today she couldn't help herself when it came to jumping him because he had been a little _too_ genuinely excited about the pregnant bump she was starting to sport. Dean wanted this baby and he wanted to be there for her and the baby, and it made Brooke feel closer to him, but deep down she really wanted just a little more commitment from him…a little more of a promise. Unfortunately, she had woken up horny which she was blaming on her hormones, and the pride swelling in Dean's face as he stroked her now slightly protruding stomach just made her want him even more.

"Maybe we should stop…" Brooke breathed out, Dean shaking his head, his hand on her hip bringing her closer against him hard, and she gasped slightly and then kissed him, biting his bottom lip as her release overwhelmed her. "Dean…"

Dean moaned out and with a couple more hard thrusts, released as well, smirking a little when Brooke let out a breathy moan and shuddered pleasantly. With a couple soft nips on his lip from her, he laid back on the bed from the sitting up position, Brooke's body following his. She shifted as he pulled out and rested her body firmly against his, smiling and nuzzling his wet chest with her nose as he locked his arms around her and slid his fingers into her hair. Brooke really wasn't going to complain about all of the closeness in its exact entirety because she wanted it, but she also desperately needed more and she knew that she deserved to have more than what they had right then.

"Dean...please?" Brooke asked him so softly he could barely make out what she said.

Dean stroked her hair and nodded, placing his hands on the bed and moving his body so that his legs were no longer dangling over the end of the bed, both of them resituating, her still on top of him. Brooke gathered up her strength and sat up a little, her forearms on his chest and their eyes meeting as Dean waited for her to start the conversation. Neither of them were really sure about how to start the conversation and Dean was still afraid of what his love was going to do to Brooke…even though he was quite aware of his deep love for her by now and there was no more denying it to himself. As her stomach got larger, more and more love for Brooke and for his unborn child filled up his heart and in order to stop himself from dragging her down with him, he had to hunt every time he wanted to tell her how he really felt.

"The loving nature you've been showing lately has been incredible, and I'm happy that you're here, and you've been sweet and caring and I mean the sex is amazing since I'm already knocked up and so there's less to have to think about but…you and me, Dean…what…what exactly are we doing here?" Brooke asked him, cocking her head to the side a little.

Dean shrugged a little as he went back to stroking her hair. "I don't know, Brooke...I can't promise you anything except my support and the use of my body for your sexual urges."

Brooke nodded sadly and sighed a little. "Yeah…I had a feeling that would be what you said…and I had an even bigger feeling that I was simply going to let it go…"

Dean shook his head and kept his arms locked around her when she tried to get up. "No, Brooke…you're staying here to discuss this with me, understand?"

"Dean…let go." Brooke told him firmly, sighing when Dean shook his head again and verbally told her 'no'. "I can't…I…"

"You want me to tell you that I love you, don't you?" Dean asked her softly.

Brooke bit her lip and kept her head very still, her and Dean making direct eye contact and her waiting for Dean to make a decision on his own. He was so afraid that if he said it out loud she'd be that much more attached to him and in turn something would find out that he was in love and use her to get to him and he couldn't let that happen. She was his weak spot, and he knew deep down that because he felt the need to hunt, it wasn't fair to her to get this attached and not be able to keep her safe…because there was always a chance that he could slip up. Besides…what if she decided to leave him because he was always taking off to hunt…what if he died and left her behind…what the Hell was he even doing right now?

"Let me go." Brooke whispered softly.

Dean nodded and let her go, much to her dismay, and she got up to go and take a shower…she was starting to rethink everything she had been thinking about.

****

Brooke had decided to go to her store to get away from Dean and away from having to ask him to leave when she didn't want to but knew in the long run that if he didn't love her and was staying just for the baby, it wasn't fair to either of them. She had enjoyed his doting on her, and she had even enjoyed the sex, but it was getting to the point where Brooke really didn't want to live a lie. Dean hadn't given her any reason to indicate that his staying with her was anything more than his obligation, and so it was time to cut him loose even though she knew it was going to hurt her.

"Brooke?" Came Sam's voice, and Brooke looked at him with a sad smile on her face.

"Hey, Sammy. What brings you here when the store's not even open yet?" Brooke asked him with a small laugh. "I mean honestly, you have to have better things to do then to hang out with me right now."

Sam smiled a little and placed his hands on the counter. "I take it you're having a rough morning? I wouldn't have thought what with all the sex you and Dean have these days."

Brooke blushed and then tried to laugh off her embarrassment. "I really hope you can't _hear_ us."

It was the only thing that Brooke could manage to get out, and Sam reached out to take her hand when her cheeks flushed again and Brooke couldn't help but smile at her rock. Ever since the two of them had coped with John's cutting him off and Dean being such a dick to his own brother, Brooke and Sam had been as close as any boy and girl could be without being lovers—_ever_. Thinking about it, Brooke wondered how on Earth she could have gotten herself into a situation like this when it was obvious that to Dean, hunting _always_ came first. Hell, he certainly hadn't given hunting up even though he was staying with her—he'd found a way to do both, and it was only Dean who was truly benefiting from the current arrangement.

"I love you, Brooke Davis." Sam told her softly to give her the reassurance that she so desperately needed. "And no, I can't actually hear you too when you're indisposed."

"That's a relief." Brooke let out a relieved sigh and then she looked Sam in the eye as she squeezed his hand. "You know, as happy as it makes me to think that you love me and you care about me…you're just not the Winchester I want to hear it from—no offense."

Sam nodded and squeezed Brooke's hand back. "I don't take offense at that at all, Brookie…you know, I'm pretty sure he _does_ love you, but he's much too stubborn to come out and say it."

"Oh fabulous, I had to fall for you stubborn asshole brother—fabulous, Sammy." Brooke responded dismally, and she sighed a little and let go of Sam's hand unaware that that very moment, Dean was in the nursery and Haley was getting off of a bus, exactly two blocks from Brooke's house.

Dean had actually taken to coming into the nursery on his own the last couple weeks since it had all finally set in. He was going to be a father, and he had some serious decisions to make and he wasn't going about anything 'right'. Brooke needed him to tell her that he loved her, but there was no way she was going to straight up tell him that was what she needed, and he was grateful for that. There was absolutely no reason why he should be feeling pressured to tell her he loved her—not verbally—but he _did_ feel pressured…he felt pressured because she loved him, she'd had the courage to tell him she did, and they were going to be parents.

"Well, Dean, fine time to be scared." Dean said out loud with a shake of his head.

Haley had decided to end her tour early because she wanted to be with Sam. Normally Haley wouldn't have made a decision of that magnitude based on a guy, but she just couldn't get him off of her mind, and she knew something had to be done about it. Her picking music over the man she loved is what made her whole relationship with Nathan fall apart and she wouldn't be able to live with herself if Sam got away. So far he was waiting for her, which was more than Nathan had done, and she wanted to be with him—Haley James was in love with Sam Winchester, and she wanted to tell him that in person.

"Is anybody here? I don't see Brooke's car!" Haley called as she opened up the front door and stepped into the house.

Dean hurried out of the nursery and came to the top of the stairs. "Hey, Hales."

Haley beamed up at him. "Well hello, Dean Winchester—the nursery still the way you left it?"

Dean's jaw dropped. "And exactly _how_ did you know about that?"

"Well for one you didn't deny, and for two Sam sees you go in there sometimes when you think no one's around watching you. I think it's really fantastic actually that you're so attached to the kid already." Haley said with a smile on her face. "I mean I never took you for the kind of guy that would settle down, but the love you have for Miss Davis and little unborn Davis-Winchester is endearing, and I'm proud to call you my friend."

Dean wanted to protest and tell Haley for the umpteenth time that he was not in love with Brooke Davis, but he was starting to feel bad about saying that when he knew that he was. Dean Winchester had _never_ felt this way about anyone before, and he wanted to be with Brooke, but he had a job to do. Sam had told him already that he was just trying to be tortured because it was what he used to and he needed to simply give in and love Brooke and let himself be loved by her, but Dean was scared. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was scared of being in love, scared of settling down, and scared of letting Brooke down when he was fairly certain that along the way he would.

"So aren't you supposed to be on a tour, Hales?" Dean asked her, trying to change the subject from him and Brooke before he gave himself away.

Haley shrugged and set her bags down. "It just wasn't worth it to be away from Sam for much longer—I'm going to tell him that I love him you know…maybe you should think about doing the same with Brooke."

Dean ran his hand down his face and pointed to her bags. "You need some help with those bags, Hales?"

"That would be awesome, Dean." Haley told him with a nod.

Dean smiled at her and helped her with her bags as Brooke looked up as a familiar man walked into her store. The smile on her face couldn't have been hidden if she tried, and she hurried towards the older man, wrapping her arms around him and laughing a little. He held her back, and his eyes flashed black and then returned to normal when he pulled away and grinned at her. Even though he knew he wasn't supposed to be there, he knew how easy it had been for Azazel, and he didn't want Brooke Davis to fulfill her potential—didn't want to deal wit her baby.

"What are you doing here, Dad?" Brooke asked him.

She hadn't been expecting to see his eyes go black, and she certainly hadn't expected even more to have him punch her in the face. At this point she knew that the man with the black eyes wasn't her father, and all she could think about was her dream as the hits kept coming. Brooke tried to protect her stomach and she wished she had told Sam about her dreams—wished there was something else she could do. She tried to focus on her powers—the powers she was fairly certain she had because things were coming true…she was the daughter of a demon…and she was losing consciousness.

**Note: Those of you that saw the promo on my YT before you read, you may be wondering, "Where'd the coping go?" Well…I re-wrote the Brooke parts AFTER I had already posted the promo…so the coping part will come next chapter, all right?**


	13. Damnit, Dean, Say It

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This is my favorite chapter, and I really hope that you all enjoy it as much as I do.**

**Enjoy the longest chapter ever.**

**Warning for language, but other than that it's really tame.**

****

"_BROOKE!!" Dean screamed, his heart pounding in his chest when he saw the offset door to her shop._

_He'd been calling her for hours, and every time he gotten sent to her voicemail. At first he was fairly certain that she was simply avoiding him because their situation was getting more and more complicated, but soon he was growing rather worried that something was actually wrong. Sam and Haley had their phones turned off since they were out together having dinner and seeing a movie and bonding again, and so Dean couldn't test his theory by having Haley or Sam call her—he had to show up. Now he was scrambling into her obviously ran-shacked shop and there she was on the ground, bloody, bruised, and unconscious._

"_God, Brooke." Dean breathed out, scooping her up into his arms, not even thinking about looking around for traces of a demon or anything yet—all that mattered was getting Brooke to the hospital._

_After getting her to the backseat of the Impala, Dean found himself reaching out to touch her stomach, feeling that it was rigid, and he knew that wasn't a good sign. He scrambled into the driver's seat and hurried to the Emergency Room, carrying her in, protectively holding her to him, getting attention from a nurse rather quickly. The nurse got a stretcher and had Dean lay her on it, but Dean didn't want to go—he didn't want to leave her._

"_Sir, you can't come past here." The nurse told Dean as he tried to follow behind them._

_Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. "She's pregnant and I'm the father."_

_The nurse nodded apologetically. "We'll let you know when we get her stable."_

_Dean ran his fingers through his hair, defeated, and then looked at them as the nurse wheeled Brooke away. He hadn't realized there were tears in his eyes until he sat down in the waiting room and blinked a couple times, a tear or two splashing onto his cheeks. Instantly he went to brush the tears away and then he tried to get a hold of Sam and Haley, neither of them answering the phone and Dean not bothering to leave a message. This really wasn't the sort of thing you left as a message on your phone, and so Dean decided to call Bobby, who said he'd be right there._

_It felt like ages before the nurse came out to see him, and Dean practically jumped out of his chair, trying hard to figure out what to say to her. Before he could ask any questions though, she started to talk to him and Dean found himself fidgety—he just wanted in to see Brooke. He couldn't believe that he'd even let her alone when he knew there were dangers out there, and he blamed himself for everything that had happened to her. Mostly, he blamed himself for not finding her sooner—for not immediately assuming something was wrong when she didn't answer her phone the first time._

"_Miss Davis is stable, but…the baby's heartbeat is incredibly faint." The nurse explained._

_Dean hadn't expected to feel such a pain in his heart as he did right in that moment, but he knew then and there that there was absolutely nothing more important to him than his somewhat broken family with Brooke Davis._

Dean had his head in his hands when Bobby arrived to see him, playing the scene over and over in his head while he waited to be let in to see her. Lots of the people in the hospital knew who Brooke was, and there were at least three nurses helping the doctor out to get her set up comfortably and to steady the baby. He knew there was nothing he could do right then but wait until they let him in, and he felt like such a mess, and hated that the older hunter saw his red, tear-stained eyes. Bobby wasn't really much for the hugging, which was just normal for male hunters, but in that moment, he knew Dean needed some serious comfort.

"Boy, I'm sorry." Bobby told him, putting an arm around him as Dean buried his face again. "What have they said about the kid?"

Dean shook his head a little, his words slightly muffled. "They don't think the baby's going to make it, Bobby…what the Hell am I going to do? I've been so selfish and I honestly don't know how I'm going to tell her."

Bobby gave Dean an apologetic look. "I'm sure this is all going to work out, Dean—Brooke's strong, and so is that kid you two created."

"I wish I had your optimism, Bobby." Dean replied, sitting up and looking at him. "If I had just told her I felt this morning, she wouldn't have gone into the store, and if she hadn't gone in, this wouldn't have happened."

"Dean, you can't blame yourself for the attack—it was out of your control." Bobby tried to explain, but Dean shook his head.

Dean firmly believed that this entire situation could have been avoided if he had simply owned up to his feelings and told Brooke that he loved her. He had been so afraid of hurting her in the long run by getting her more attached to him that he hadn't even thought about how she could get hurt without his love. The second he and Brooke created that baby inside of her—the second he had found out he was going to be a father—he should have stepped up and tried to be the father his father hadn't been to him. The second he realized he was in love with Brooke he should have told her…he should have told her everything.

"Miss Davis can have a visitor now. She hasn't quite woken up yet, but she's stirring." The nurse explained to Dean as she came out to see him.

Dean stood up and swallowed. "What about the baby."

"The baby's heartbeat is still weak, but it is steady, and we've done all we can do. Best we can do now is tell you to make sure she's on bed rest for next couple weeks, and we'll schedule some check-ups for her. The doctor will have more information for you soon, but that's the basics." She explained, pointing towards Brooke's room. "You can both go in if you want to."

"I'll wait out here you should be with her first in case she wakes up." Bobby told Dean, who nodded and headed straight for her room.

If there was one thing that Dean Winchester couldn't stomach, it was seeing Brooke Davis lying in a hospital bed with her eyes closed. She was definitely bruised, but she was cleaned up now and the only thing that seemed really busted was her lip, everything else was simply swollen. The blood had come out of her mouth and her nose, but the rest of her was free of lacerations. He thanked God for that, but certainly didn't thank God for making the tears return as he looked at her, helpless and unconscious, and he sat down next to her and placed one hand on her stomach while he grasped her hand with his other one, kissing her hand lovingly.

"Damn, I love you, Brooke Davis." He whispered, and then he smiled as she stirred a little, but she hadn't quite woken up yet. "Baby, I need you to open your eyes for me, all right? I'm counting on you."

Brooke stirred a little more, but she was having another dream, thankfully a much better one than she'd had before.

"_Momma!" A little boy cried, running into her room._

_Brooke squinted at the light and then looked at the little boy. "What is it, Jamie?"_

_Jamie hopped up onto the bed and Dean grunted, Brooke laughing a little and wrapping her arms around her little man. She kissed the top of his head and Dean turned over and opened his eyes, smiling at his little family and then reaching out to ruffle Jamie's hair. Jamie had been having some nightmares lately and Brooke was a little worried, especially since she'd had nightmares before once too, and it was all connected to her father. Kissing the top of his head again and holding him close to her, Brooke looked over at Dean with a worried look on her face but Dean just shook his head, trying to reassure her and hoping she wasn't right in her thinking._

"_I saw him again, Momma." Jamie explained._

_Brooke frowned but then put on a face as he pulled away to look up at her. "Saw who again, Jamie?"_

_Jamie made a face. "Lucifer."_

Brooke furrowed her brow because though not as bad as the other dream, this dream was rather bad. She was conscious now though, and distinctly aware of someone touching her, so she moved a little and heard a familiar sigh of relief. Her eyes fluttered open and though she could tell that she was swollen when her eyes didn't open as far as normal, she had never felt so close to Dean than right then. It was obvious that he had been beside himself with tears at her position, and one of his hands was on her stomach protectively, which made her bite her busted lip a little to keep from crying herself.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Dean asked her.

Brooke shook her head and put on a smile. "I'm just happy you're here."

****

Upon coming back from the tour, Haley had promptly gotten her old car back and then let Sam drive it to the restaurant. They had their phones turned off when they had gotten into the car, and when they got to the restaurant, they went straight to get seated for dinner. Sam had been _completely_ overjoyed at Haley being home, and he really couldn't think of a better way to spend his night, than with Haley eating dinner. In fact Sam was feeling rather antsy about this outing of theirs and he hoped it would go as well as the reunion at the house had gone.

"_Dean?! You're kind of an asshole!" Sam called out when he'd opened the front door. "What the Hell were you thinking making Brooke upset today?!"_

_Dean sighed loudly from the living room. "You know what you and I should __**really**__ be talking about, Sammy? How Haley is home."_

_Haley reached over and smacked Dean in the arm. "I wanted to tell him all on my own!"_

_Dean shrugged and flashed her a cheeky smile, Haley getting up and laughing a little as Sam hurriedly came into the living room. He beamed and opened up his arms for her, delighted that she'd run to him and jumped on him, Dean a little saddened that Haley and Sam were in front of him and so in love, and he didn't have the guts to tell Brooke how he felt. Still, Dean couldn't help but watch as Haley began to shower parts of Sam's face with kisses, and then Sam rolled his eyes and slid his fingers into Haley's hair, bringing her in for a kiss._

"_I missed you so much." Sam told her._

_Haley nodded and grinned. "I missed you too."_

Haley beamed at Sam from behind her menu, and then she winked at him and he couldn't help but break out in a grin and laugh. His laugh practically filled up her stomach with butterflies, and she couldn't help but grin back at him. The two of them had been pretty much inseparable since Sam had walked in through the door to see her there, and they were pretty certain they were going to be together for a very long time. It just felt right to them to be together, and they weren't going to let anything get in between them again.

"Chris is probably having a cow right now." Sam said with a laugh.

Haley laughed to and glanced back at her menu. "Probably. I can guarantee you that he was rather upset about having to find a replacement for me."

"I think that the world can let me borrow the fabulous Haley James for just a little while." Sam told Haley, and she reached out to squeeze his hand. "I take you agree?"

"Sam…do you think we could talk a bit?" Haley asked him, and her tone was still light, but there was a twinge of seriousness to it.

Sam nodded slowly. "Of course, Hales—anything for you."

Haley grinned at his last statement and nodded, knowing that she had to go about this rather skillfully. Sam didn't deserve to have the 'I love you' simply thrown at him—he deserved to know why she loved him…deserved to know she appreciated him. In all of the time that they had known each other, Haley had never really expected Sam to return her feelings for him, but he had, and she needed him to know how she felt. She didn't want Sam to doubt her intentions like Brooke doubted Dean's, and she certainly didn't want Sam to think he was simply her second Nathan.

"_Wow, Hales, are you sure this is what you want?" Brooke asked Haley over the phone, truly concerned for her._

_Haley nodded music in the background as Chris did a set. "Yeah…I think Nathan and I both know that it's over between us."_

_Brooke nodded and bit her lip. "And…this has nothing to do with Sam, right? Because he was really only comforting us, Hales…I think he's still slow."_

"_Brooke this isn't about Sammy…it's honestly about me." Haley told Brooke sincerely. "I have to move on with my life eventually, and Nathan and I are moving in two separate directions. The fact that we couldn't make it work simply shows that he wasn't the one for me…how's Luke?"_

_Brooke sighed loudly. "He's sneaking around with Peyton but don't worry, Hales—Sam's got my back."_

Haley took a deep breath as Sam ran his thumb along her hand. "You have always been there for me, and when I was gone, you were always there for Brooke. I used to be a little jealous about the latter, but honestly I couldn't leave her in better hands. Sammy…you never cease to amaze me and I wish I had better words, but I just…I love you."

Sam slowly grinned at her. "Hales…I love you too."

Haley let out a relieved laugh. "Thank God, I thought I was moving way too fast."

"I'm the one moving us too fast." Sam told her cryptically with a shrug, taking a ring out of a pocket. "I was going to tell you how much I loved you after coming to your last show, and I was going to tell you that I think you're who I want by me for the rest of my life even though I know I'm rushing it."

Haley was blushing now, and she looked Sam in the eye. "You weren't expecting me to say 'yes', were you? Because if you're asking, Sammy…I'm accepting."

Sam was surprised, but it was a happy surprise, and he opened up the jewelry box and took the ring out of it, Haley extending her hand to let him slip the ring onto her finger. Once she had promised herself that she wouldn't rush into anything, like she had when she rushed into her marriage with Nathan. However, Haley's heart was completely into this, and there was no sinking feeling, no regrets, no doubt—Haley _wanted_ to be married to Sam, and that was all there was to it. Sam was her everything, and she wanted to be by his side forever…she was one hundred percent of that.

"What do you say we skip the movie and grab the food to go?" Sam asked Haley, leaning over the table a little.

Haley smiled and leaned in as well, kissing him softly. "I think that's a perfect idea, Sammy—I'll go pull the car around and we can just fast food it. Romantic, I know."

Sam chuckled and Haley felt her knees going weak. "I think it's a perfect idea, Hales, I'll meet you in the car."

****

Brooke had thought that her day couldn't get any worse, but then the nurse came in and explained about the baby, and Brooke found herself feeling broken. So far, she and Dean hadn't left the nursery—even though Dean was a little upset Brooke wasn't on bed rest when she should be—and she didn't quite know what she was going to do. Dean seemed so distant and yet so close, and since she had gotten checked out of the hospital, he'd been a little buried in his research, and yet near her at all times. She appreciated it, but at the same time she really needed something other than the silence between them.

"I think that we should look into getting this kid a teddy bear or something." Brooke announced, looking at the onesies on the changing table. "Like something he can carry around with him for a safety net."

Dean looked up from his father's journal and he took a deep breath. "Brooke…"

Brooke shook her head though. "No—the baby's fine."

"Brooke do you really want to talk about this?" Dean asked her, standing up from the rocking chair and coming to stand next to her, facing her as she looked at the onesies.

Brooke nodded slowly. "Yes…I really do."

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but when she turned her head to face him and their eyes met he could see the hope and the pain behind her warm, hazel irises. He suddenly felt a little choked up again and Brooke shook her head, taking his hand and placing it on her stomach. Brooke watched Dean closely as his eyes traveled to her hand on his, and she smiled sadly and stroked his hand with her thumb.

"This baby was created by the two of _us_—do you know what that means, Dean?" Brooke asked him.

Dean shook his head slowly, still looking at their hands on her belly. "What?"

"It means that he's a fighter." Brooke replied, Dean's gaze never faltering. "It means that he's going to make it through this with me so that you can see his beautiful, shining face. Hey…Dean…I love you."

"How can you still love me after all of the shit that I've put you through, Brooke?" Dean asked her, his eyes finally meeting hers again. "How?"

"Dean…can you just accept that someone loves you for all that you are…please?" Brooke asked him, stroking his cheek with her other hand. "I used have no idea why I fell for you, but I did, and we're having this baby together. You're caring, obnoxious, argumentative, horny, funny, attractive, loud, kind, brave—what's _not_ to love?"

Dean continued to look Brooke in the eye as she rambled off why she loved him and he almost found himself laughing out loud. He couldn't be half of those things that she described and he certainly wasn't brave. If he had been brave, he would have been able to tell Brooke how he felt about her in the first place instead of putting her through all of this emotional pain. No matter what, Dean was making a pact right then and there to stop pulling away from her—she deserved to be let all the way in.

"I'm not brave, Brooke." Dean told her and when she scoffed he gave her a look. "I'm not, Brooke! I am scared out of my mind right now! I've been falling for you slowly for years and then I saw that ultrasound, and I saw how you were glowing and I realized I was in love with you! Damn-it, Brooke! I want to keep you safe and me not being there for you when a demon tried to kill you just proves that I can't do it! Do you understand how terrifying it is for me to feel like I'm going to lose you?! Do you understand how it's even scarier to think about leaving you?!"

Brooke stared at him, as wide-eyed as she could, and then before he knew it, Brooke was kissing him and he wasn't sure what to do. His lips were responding, but he didn't want to wrap his arms around her for fear of hurting her when she was freshly bruised. He did, however, stroke her hair as she bit his bottom lip softly, and then Brooke groaned a little, and Dean knew she was upset. Unfortunately for Brooke, Dean was more worried about her bruises than about satisfying the moment with holding.

"Will you please just hold me, Dean?" Brooke asked him between kisses.

Dean shook his head. "No. I—I don't want to hurt you."

"Damn-it, Dean!" Brooke exclaimed, pulling back and looking at him firmly. "Wrap your arms around me and tell me you love me."

"Brooke Davis…" Dean chastised lovingly as she smiled at him. "…I love you."

Brooke nodded at him. "Now…wrap your arms around me…do I have to guilt trip you by reminding you that I'm carrying our baby?"

Dean chuckled and shook his head, leaning down slowly and kissing Brooke as he gingerly wrapped his arms around her and held her protectively. Brooke returned Dean's slow, loving kisses and ignored the dull pain as he held her a little tighter to pull her closer, both of them pulling away reluctantly when they heard the front door slam and a frantic Haley calling out their names. Letting go of Dean, Brooke looked scared, and they both knew it was because neither Sam nor Haley knew about Brooke's attack yet, and she certainly sported all the signs.

"Brooke! Dean! Oh my God!" Haley gasped when she came into the nursery and saw her hurt best friend. "Shit, Brooke, what happened?"

Brooke smiled sadly. "I was attacked by a demon possessing my father. What has you all frantic?"

"Brooke I'm so sorry that happened to you." Haley told her, stroking Brooke's hair softly and then looking at Dean. "Guys, I have something to tell you."

Brooke swallowed at the look in Haley's eyes. "What is it, Hales?"

"It's Sam…I'm pretty sure he was taken by a demon." Haley replied.

**Note: You may have noticed that I changed the whole diner thing in the finale of SPN Season Two…but only a little…and Brooke and Haley will have more time to discuss the attack in the next chapter…this chapter gained its own momentum.**


	14. The Breaking

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This chapter is long, and it's a little depressing, as well as **_**extremely**_** informative.**

**Next chapter is pretty depressing.**

**I promise there will be some light fluff soon though.**

****

Sam woke up with a bit of a start in the middle of an abandoned town somewhere he couldn't place at the moment. He needed to get his bearings and check on Haley, but he went for his cell phone and pulled it out, he realized that he in fact had no signal at all so he did what any hunter would do—he started to take a look around. Just a little bit ago he had been getting rather excited to be able to spend some alone time with his new fiancé, and now? Now he was in the middle of nowhere and he had no way on contacting anyone…he had no way of knowing if Haley had gotten away from the demon that napped him.

Remembering that he had in fact smelled quite a lot of sulfur before he blacked out, he heard a door creaking and grabbed a nearby wood stick to defend himself with in case things got anymore hairy. When he came face to face with his possible attacker though, he realized it was none other than Andy—a fellow psychic that he had met on a hunt with Brooke and Dean, who had the power to make people do things. It had been the first time that he had realized just how scared Dean was of his brother being so different, and it had been the first time that Brooke had seen that side of Dean as well…and part of the reason why Brooke so scared to tell him about her dreams and about who she thought her real father was.

"Andy?" Sam asked him, lowering the stick a little.

Andy looked at Sam rather bewildered as well. "Sam. What are you doing here?"

"I don't know." Sam admitted.

"What am _I_ doing here?" Andy asked him, now rather panicked. "Where are we?"

Sam held his hands up and Andy stopped for a moment. "Andy, look, just calm down, all right?"

Andy gave Sam a look as he tossed the stick to the ground. "I can't calm down—I just woke up in freaking frontier land. Honestly the last thing I remember is my fourth bong load. It was weird. All of a sudden, there was this really intense smell, like uh..."

"Like sulfur?" Sam asked Andy worried, and when Andy nodded, Sam took a deep breath. "This can't be good…Haley."

Sam was suddenly a lot more worried than before about Haley's safety, and Andy now had a rather confused look on his face. He didn't remember meeting a 'Haley' when the Winchesters had shown up out of the blue, but he had remembered a 'Brooke'. The look on Sam's face suggested that whoever this 'Haley' she was _very_ important to him, and so Andy knew he had to try his best to be supportive and help Sam to get back to her.

"Haley?" Andy asked Sam.

Sam looked at Andy and smiled sadly. "Last thing I remember is her agreeing to marry me and then heading out to bring the car around while I paid for the check."

Andy was about to say something when a young woman started yelling and so the two of them headed for the place the screams came from. It seemed that she was locked up in a shed with a padlock, and she was hammering on the door for somebody to help her and let her out. Sam asked her to calm down and then picked up a stone and broke the padlock, rather surprised to have Ava come out of it and face him. She was another hunter he'd run across on a hunt, and she had the same power that he did—visions. This was definitely no coincidence.

"So, I guess you guys know each other?" Andy asked as Ava huddled up against Sam.

"How did you…I mean, how did…?" Ava tried to ask, but she trailed off.

"Ava, have you been here this whole time?" Sam asked her, clearly remembering her going missing and Sam and Dean trying to find her after they'd found her fiancé murdered at her home with sulfur around.

Ava gave him a quizzical look. "What whole time? I just woke up in there a half an hour ago."

That puzzled Sam immensely. "Well, you've been gone for five months. My brother and I have been looking for you everywhere."

Ava seemed genuinely confused as to what was going on and she wasn't the only one. Sam explained to her that she really had been gone that long and when she started to freak out about her fiancé and how he must be worrying about her, she noticed Andy before Sam could tell her anything. He wanted to tell her the truth, but for right now they really had to figure out what in the world was going on, and it didn't help that Andy and Ava were _both_ freaking out while Sam was trying to think.

"Okay. What's happening?" Ava asked Sam.

Sam shook his head. "Well, I, uh…I don't really know yet, but I-I know one thing. I know what the three of us have in common."

"Hello? Anybody there?" A voice called out from the distance.

Sam nodded slowly. "Maybe more than three."

He, Ava and Andy headed towards the place the voices were coming from, and they met two more people wandering around the deserted town unsure of how they got there. If there was one thing that Sam was sure of, it was that this was all some sort of elaborate plan, but he wasn't sure why this happening or who was behind it. All he knew was that there were two more psychics—Jake, a soldier and Lily—that were freaking out and wanting to get out of here, and Sam needed to think and he needed to contact Brooke, Haley and Dean.

"Are there any more of you?" Sam asked them and they shook their head. "Well let me just take a wild guess…you two are both 23? We all are, and we all have abilities. It started a little over a year ago. You find you can do things, things you didn't think were possible. I have visions. I see things before they happen."

Ava nodded. "Yeah, me too."

"I can put thoughts into people's heads." Andy told Jake and Lily. "Like, make them do stuff—oh, but don't worry, I don't think it works on you guys. Oh, but get this, um, I've been practicing, training my brain, like meditation, right? So now it's not just thoughts that I can beam out, but images, too—like, anything I want. It's like 'bam!' people, they see it. This one guy I know—total dick—I used it on him. Gay porn all hours of the day. It's just like…you should have seen the look on his face!" Andy said laughing, but neither Jake nor Lily seemed to find it funny in the slightest so in a low voice before standing next to Sam Andy said, "Okay."

"So you go, 'Simon says give me your wallet', and they do?" Lily asked Andy and then turned to Sam and Ava. "And you have visions? That's great—I'd kill for something like that."

Sam looked at her. "Lily, listen, its okay."

"No, its not." She snapped back. "I touch people. Their hearts stop. I can barely leave my house. My life's not exactly improved. So screw you, I just want to go home."

"And what, we don't?" Jake asked her after she started to leave.

She turned around and came back towards them. "You know, don't talk to me like that."

"Hey, guys, come on." Sam intervened. "Look, whether we like it or not, we're all here, and so we all have to deal with this."

Sam then explained to them the one thing he hadn't want to bring up: that they had been brought there by a demon."

****

"_I couldn't take you." The man told her, his eyes flashing yellow._

_Brooke looked at him and took a breath. "What are you talking about?"_

_He smiled at her and reached out to stroke her hair. "You're too important to have to go through the trials. You have far too much potential. All I need out of this is someone to open the door."_

_Brooke was still confused but let him touch her hair. "I'm going to need a little more to go off of than that."_

"_I can't give you anymore than that, Brooke…this isn't your battle…don't try to find Sam." He told her._

Brooke woke up with a start in the backseat of the Impala, Haley running her fingers through Brooke's hair. Haley was really worried about Brooke, but at the same time she was really the most worried about Sam. Everything had seemed like it was going to be _so_ easy, and yet the minute she'd said 'yes' to Sam's proposal, something bad had happened to him and she was starting to wonder if she was a bad luck charm. If there was one thing Haley had wanted, it was to be married to Sam without any problems, and that wasn't going to happen now…not if they couldn't find Sam before the demon killed him.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Brooke said suddenly.

She knew it wasn't morning sickness, but she got out of the car anyway, Dean on the phone, but worried about her when she leaned over and clutched her stomach. There were no chunks coming up, but she felt the desperate need to hurl, and suddenly she was seeing things as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"_Just so you know, that was a demon." Sam told Andy and three other people that Brooke didn't recognize. "And that thing?" Sam added as they got out of the house they were in. "I'm not sure, but I think it was an Achiri—a demon that disguises itself as a little girl. Still doesn't tell us where we are. Andy, you with me or what?"_

_Andy held up his hand. "Give me a minute. I'm still working through 'demons are real'."_

"Brooke, honey? Are you all right?" Haley asked her, stroking her hair.

Dean hung up the phone and went over to her, resting his hand on her stomach and Brooke bit her lip. This really wasn't the time to be prideful of how she knew Dean was going to react to her having somewhat psychic powers, so she decided to just suck it up and deal. Sam meant everything to her, and if there was a chance that she could save him, then she was going to have to take the chance that Dean would pull away again. Honestly, Brooke would rather have Sam safe, than have Dean around…even if she really didn't think she could stand it if Dean broke her heart again.

"I, uh…you know how Sam has visions?" Brooke asked slowly, making eye contact with Dean as he nodded slowly. "Well…it seems that I do too. Right now Sammy's alive, but I don't know where he is. They're going up against an Achiri—that's what Sam thinks it is anyway. Andy is with him and three other people I really didn't recognize. Hold on."

Brooke squeezed her eyes shut again as she was fed some more, trying to figure out why she wasn't getting the flashes in dreams—why she was living the now instead of the future like Sam did. There was something off about what was going on, and she really couldn't understand what was happening to her.

"_Wait, hold on. Lily, the only way out is through miles of woods." Sam told her._

_Lily shrugged. "Beats hanging out with demons."_

"_Lily, look, we don't know what's going on yet. I mean, we don't even know how many of them are out there right now." Sam tried to explain to the obviously stubborn girl._

"_Yeah, he's right. We should just—" The man who wasn't Andy tried._

"—_don't say 'we'! I'm not part of 'we'! I have nothing in common with any of you." Lily protested._

_Sam was really not looking like he was in the mood for this kind of squabble when he was trying to get a job done, and Brooke couldn't blame him. All she wanted was for Sam to be safe, and for that, he needed to get the others around him prepared for a demon attack and Lily was being stubborn and that could get them all killed. It wasn't fair that she had to be separated from him…Sam needed Brooke in that moment and she couldn't be there for him because she couldn't get to him._

"_Okay, look. Look, I know—" Sam tried._

"—_you don't know anything." Lily shot at him. "I touched…I accidentally touched my girlfriend."_

_Sam nodded at her. "I'm sorry."_

"_Whatever. I feel like I'm in a nightmare, and it just keeps getting worse and worse." Lily admitted._

_Brooke knew how Lily felt in that moment and it made her feel the need to be with Sam even more, wishing there was something she could do—wishing there was some clue out there to tell her where Sam was, because if she knew where he was, there would be a way she could get to him—a way she could help. For now, Sam had to rely on Andy, Lily and the other two, and Brooke prayed to God that would be enough._

"_I've lost people, too." Sam told Lily. "I have a brother, a best friend and a fiancé out there right now. In fact my fiancé could be dead, for all I know, right now. We're all in bad shape, but I'm telling you, the best way out of this is to stick together."_

_Lily nodded after a pause. "Fine."_

_Sam nodded too and then had them all start looking for weapons and Brooke found the scene starting to get a little fuzzy. She was glad that Sam was getting them all in gear, and it was kind of nice to see Andy again, even if they weren't anywhere near each other. Andy had definitely been one of Brooke's favorite people to meet on the hunts, and she wanted them all to be kept as safe as possible._

"_Salt is a weapon?" The man who wasn't Andy asked Sam surprised._

_Sam nodded. "It's a brave new world, Jake."_

"_Well, hopefully, there's food in your world, 'cause I'm freaking starving!" Andy exclaimed._

Brooke laughed a little and Dean looked at her. "Andy's always hungry, isn't he?"

"Brooke, what did you see?" Dean asked her, mostly worried about Sam.

Brooke shook her head a little. "Just them getting ready to take on the demon. I really just…I don't know where they are."

Dean nodded and then explained that Ash needed them all to go to the roadhouse and so they got back into the Impala and Dean looked at the rearview mirror and saw Brooke and Haley holding onto each other. This whole experience was rather traumatizing for them, and Dean didn't know how to make it all right for them, and he knew he probably couldn't. Especially when they arrived at the roadhouse to see that it was completely burned down.

Brooke really couldn't handle anymore of this, and neither did Haley, her strong exterior crumbling down as they saw the beginning of one long end. It was in that moment that Brooke decided it was time to tell Haley _everything_…even though she knew that the dream of Sam dying was going to be a little much for her. If the events were going to happen, then there was a way that she could change them and save Sam, and save Dean from making a crossroads deal. She knew she had to tell Haley everything—especially when Dean exclaimed that Ash was dead.

****

Sam and Ava were still looking for weapons, Sam wishing he could just get out of there, but he had a job to do—he had to kill the Achiri. He would have given _anything _to be in the company of Brooke, Haley and Dean again, but for now he had to tough his way through this hunt and then he could get back to his life. In that moment, Sam wasn't sure he actually wanted to do it anymore—the hunting—he just wanted to be with Haley, and have a family.

Sam found a knife and then noticed Ava holding her head. "Hey, you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm just…I don't know …a little dizzy." Ava replied. "And no, it's not some kind of freaky vision thing. It's more like I'd kill for a sandwich. I haven't eaten since…well, who knows? No, it's…don't worry, I'm fine, except for every single thing that's happening."

"You guys, I found something!" Andy shouted from the other room and they all came to join him and smiled: salt.

Sam felt a little better about the situation now. "That's great, Andy. Now we all can start…hey…where's Lily?"

Sam, Jake, Ava and Andy headed out to find her, Ava and Sam calling out her name, but only hearing a little girl's laughter in response. Following the noise out into the street, they found Lily strung up in the windmill and Sam swallowed. It was becoming more and more clear to Sam that whatever this plan was, it was focused on all of them staying right where they were, and Lily had learned that the hard way.

"Oh, my God!" Ava exclaimed. "Okay, that…that's officially just…Sam, she's dead! She's dead! You said we were chosen for a reason. _That_ is not chosen, that is..._killed_. Okay, you know, we have to get out of here."

Andy nodded. "You know, I second that emotion."

"Not sure that's an option." Jake replied with a shake of his head.

"Lily was trying to leave." Sam added with a nod. "The demon's not gonna let us get away that easy. We got to gear up for the next attack."

"Well, I'm not a soldier. I can't do that!" Ava exclaimed in a worried voice.

Sam nodded and then he gave her a reassuring look. "Look, if you want to stay alive, you're gonna have to. Let's go."

"I'll get her down." Jake told them, pointing to Lily's body.

Sam would have given anything right that moment to have Dean with him to help him with this hunt, and he knew there was really only one person here with him he could talk to about that. Andy seemed to realize that something was up, and he looked at Sam as Sam tried to come up with the words to say. It was best to be honest, and he knew that with everything going on around them, Andy would find a way to help Sam to make it all happen.

"You know…I was just thinking about how much Dean would help right now." Sam told Andy with a small shrug. "I'd give my arm for a working phone."

"You know, you may not need one. I, uh, I mean, I've never tried it long-distance before. But do…do you have anything of Dean's on you, like something he touched?" Andy asked him.

"Uh…I got a…a receipt." Sam answered, taking a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Will that work?"

Andy nodded and snatched it up. "D. Hasselhoff?"

"Yeah, that's…that's Dean's signature. It…it's hard to explain." Sam managed to say.

Andy nodded and took it like as it was. "Alright."

Sam nodded too and wished he knew what Dean was doing right that second and how Haley was, not at all aware that Haley was kind of numb. She really hadn't spoken much since Brooke had spilled about her dreams, and though Dean knew that something was going on with the two of them, he was too busy trying to hash things out with Bobby to find Sam. After they found Sam, Dean would be able to focus his attention on Brooke and Haley, but only after he knew that his brother was safe. Part of him felt like that was selfish seeing as how Brooke had been attacked just a little bit ago, but at the same time, Sam could be dead anytime now if they didn't get to him soon.

"What the hell did Ash know? We got no way of knowing where Ellen is or if she's even alive. We got no clue what Ash was gonna tell us. Now, how the hell are we gonna find Sam?" Dean asked rather annoyed and dismal.

"We'll find him." Bobby assure him and then suddenly, Dean got a headache and winced. "Dean?

Dean winced again in pain and saw a bell. "No!"

"What was that?" Bobby asked him.

Brooke heard Dean cry out in pain and got out of the backseat of the car, going over to him as he told Bobby it was just a headache but that he thought he saw something, and Bobby asked if he was psychic like Sam…and Brooke. Dean quickly waved it off that, that was indeed _not_ the case, but soon he was holding his head in pain again and Brooke was worried. He was seeing things right now and she wasn't sure exactly _how_ that was possible, but if it got them to where Sam was before anything bad happened to him, then she was willing to deal with this.

"Dean? Baby? Are you all right?" Brooke asked him.

Dean nodded slowly as the pain subsided. "Yeah, I think so. I saw Sam. I saw him."

Brooke bit her lip as Bobby said, "It was a vision."

Dean made a face. "Yeah. I don't know how, but…but yeah. Whew! That was about as fun as getting kicked in the jewels."

Brooke kissed his cheek softly as she smiled a little and nodded, knowing that Sam complained about his headaches before, but Brooke had always had dreams…and now she had sick pains. Bobby asked Dean what it was that he had seen and when he said it was a bell with an oak tree engraving on it, they all knew that Sam was in Cold Oak Colorado, and they had to book it there because Sam and Ava were pouring salt in front of the door and the windows of the room where they were going to stay during the night. Luckily no one else had died, but sadly Sam knew that there was a potential for more bloodshed before they wasted the demon once and for all.

"My horoscope said I shouldn't have gotten out of bed." Ava told Sam to make small talk. "How you doing? Holding up?"

"I'm okay. What about you?" Sam asked her, thoroughly concerned.

Ava shook her head a little. "Not so okay. Why us, Sam? What did we do to deserve this?"

Sam looked at her. "Just lucky, I guess."

"If it wasn't for bad luck, wouldn't have no luck at all. Just can't wait for this all to be over so I can just pretend it never happened. Just want to curl up with Brady and watch bad TV. What is it?" She asked Sam noting the change of expression on his face. "Sam, do you…know something that I don't?"

Sam had really hoped he wouldn't have to ruin this for Ava, but if she was going to get out of this alive with him and return to her life, she needed to know that her fiancé was dead. It was really hard for him to get out when he thought about how Haley could be dead right that second and he didn't even know for sure, and here Ava was, oblivious to it all. If there was one thing that Sam couldn't bear to think about, it was Haley dead because of him—because he was a freak that the demon wanted.

"Look, Ava. I…I'm sorry, I wish I didn't have to tell you this." Sam began slowly.

"Tell me what?" Ava asked him.

Sam took a deep breath. "When the demon broke into your house to take you, your fiancé didn't make it. I'm sorry."

"No, it's…" She didn't finish, she just took refuge in Sam's arms to cry while Brooke had another dream in the backseat with Haley.

"_You weren't like the others." Her father told her._

_Brooke swallowed. "I don't know if I __**want**__ to know anymore."_

_Her father smiled at her. "You weren't like Sam and Ava and Andy and all the others, Brooke…I didn't have to drip blood in __**your**__ mouth. You were born with more demon blood than the others could even begin to imagine. I was surprised that you weren't out of balance—blood thirsty. You were just human Brooke…but you have so much potential."_

"_Potential for what? What is your plan? I don't understand this at all and you know that I don't. How did this even happen to me?" Brooke asked him sadly. "I just don't understand why you'd even want me."_

_He nodded and then leaned in a little. "You're my little pride and joy, Brooke…I'm going to need you later on down the road. For now? For now I just need Sammy."_

Brooke was suddenly awake again, Haley looking at her rather upset, and Brooke bit her lip and looked at Haley sadly. Haley really wished that Brooke wasn't there with them right now when she had a baby to protect, but she knew how stubborn Brooke was, and she knew how much Sam meant to her. Brooke was going to be here no matter what, and even after she was attacked, she was still putting Sam first and Haley wondered how she could do it. She wondered how in the world Brooke could deal with everything that was going on as strongly as she could.

"How are you holding up?" Haley asked her, stroking her hair.

Brooke rested her head on Haley's shoulder. "I'm hanging in there…but I'd be doing a lot better if we could find Sam."

Haley nodded and then asked the question she'd been waiting to ask Brooke. "Brooke? Are you all right…after your attack?"

"Hales, I'm fine." Brooke replied, but it was too quick of a response and everyone in the car knew it, Bobby even shifting uncomfortably in the passenger seat.

Haley kissed Brooke's head. "You can talk to me about it, you know? You and I have been through way too much to slip up now."

"I just…I never asked for any of this to happen, and it's not getting any better." Brooke replied, Haley holding her tighter and Brooke returning the embrace. "He was possessing my father."

Haley nodded, knowing that Brooke would be the most broken up about that, and not sure just how right Brooke had been about things getting worse. Screaming had forced Sam and Jake to Ava, Andy dead on the floor and things suddenly became all too clear to Sam as Ava began to tell her story about what happened. Sam knew Andy better than the Andy that Ava was describing, and it forced a rather unsettling feeling into his stomach as Jake looked at Andy's dead body.

"Andy wouldn't do that. Ava, that line wasn't broken when I left. Ava." Sam told her, wishing she would confess.

Ava looked at him, terrified. "What? You don't think…?"

Sam nodded slowly. "I'll tell you what I think. Five months. You're the only one with all that time you can't account for—and that headache you got…right when the demon got Lily."

"What are you trying to say?" Ava asked him, tears in her eyes at the harsh words Sam was spouting out.

"What happened to you?" Sam asked her.

Ava realized the charade was over and wiped the fake tears off. "Had you going, though, didn't I? Yeah, I've been here a long time, and not alone, either. People just keep showing up. Children, like us. Batches of three or four at a time."

Sam looked at her rather stunned. "You killed them? All of them?"

"I'm the undefeated heavyweight champ." She admitted with a grin.

Sam really couldn't believe that the sweet, doubtful girl she had once been could turn into something like this, and he couldn't believe that this had been going on for five long months. There was definitely a plan here, and he was pretty sure that it wasn't getting them all together—it was weeding through them to find the strongest one, and so far that was Ava. Ava was controlling the Achiri, and she was the one responsible for Lily's and Andy's death, and the deaths of the scads of others.

"Oh, my God." Sam said out loud.

Ava smiled a little. "I don't think God has much to do with this, Sam."

"How could you?" Sam asked her disgusted.

"I had no choice. It's me or them. After a while, it was easy. It was even kind of fun. I just stopped fighting it." Ava replied with a shrug.

Sam looked at her confused. "Fighting what?"

"Who we are, Sam. If you'd just quit your hand-wringing and open yourself up, you have no idea what you can do. The learning curve is so fast. It's crazy, the switches that just flip in your brain. I can't believe I started out just having dreams. Do you know what I can do now?" Ava asked him excitedly.

"Control demons." Sam told her.

She smiled. "Ah. You are quick on the draw." She concentrated a little and summoned the Achiri. "Yeah, I'm sorry, Sam, but…it's over."

She was going to sick the demon on him as Dean parked the Impala in Cold Oak, but Jake came up behind her and broke her neck, the Achiri demon vanishing instantly. It was time for Dean, Bobby, Brooke and Haley to get Sam and get him out of there, but Dean didn't want Brooke coming along. He was worried about the baby of theirs that was resting contentedly in its mother's stomach right then, and he couldn't bear the though of her coming to any more physical harm.

"You're not coming with us." Dean told her, pinning her to the car.

Brooke looked up into his eyes. "What if you need my help to save, Sammy? Dean I can't just hang back in the car and do nothing."

Dean stroked her hair and kissed her softly. "I can't have _anything_ happen to our baby, Brooke…please stay here."

Brooke was about to say something when she had it—a cap of what was happening right that second with Sam.

"_No, no, no, Ava was summoning it, controlling it. It shouldn't come back now that she's dead. We got to go." Sam told Jake hurriedly._

"_No. Not 'we', Sam. Only one of us is getting out of here. I'm sorry." Jake explained to him._

_Sam looked at him rather confused. "What?"_

"_I had a vision. That yellow-eyed demon, or whatever it was, he talked to me. He told me how it was." Jake replied with a shrug._

"_No, Jake, listen. You can't listen to him." Sam pleaded with him._

_Jake shook his head a little and shrugged. "Sam, Sam, he's not letting us go. Only one. Now, we don't play along, he'll kill us both. Now, I…I like you, man. I do. But do the math, here. What good's it do for both of us to die? Now, I can get out of here, I get close to the demon, I can kill the bastard."_

"_Come with me. We can kill him together." Sam tried._

"_How do I know you won't turn on me?" Jake asked him honestly._

Brooke pushed on Dean's chest, but he was stronger than her and wouldn't back off until he knew _exactly_ what was going on and what was wrong. He hated seeing her like this—scared and in pain—and he really needed to understand what was happening. This whole night had been rather nerve-wracking for him and he really just needed straight answers.

"What's going on?" Dean asked her.

"Sam's in trouble!" Brooke replied, effectively pushing Dean off this time and running towards where Sam had been in her first dream. "I can't let him die!"

Dean felt the panic rise in him as he watched Brooke run off into certain danger and he hurried after her, determined to protect her as Haley and Bobby came at his heels. They got there at the same point in Brooke's dream that they had before, and Brooke couldn't let it happen twice—she couldn't _watch_ it twice.

"SAMMY! LOOK OUT!" Brooke cried as Jake was getting up off of the ground.

Sam was confused, but glad to see Haley running towards him, feeling the knife in his back as Brooke screamed again, her feet pounding on the ground to get to him. She had never felt her heart beat this hard or this fast before, and she got to Sam first as his knees hit the ground, Bobby running after Jake as Haley let out a cry of anguish and knelt beside Sam, Dean joining and grabbing onto his brother's jacket.

"No! No. Sam. Whoa, Sam. Sam. Sam, hey. Hey, come here. Let me look at you, and…" Dean trailed off as he rested his hand on Sam's back and realized that Sam's wound was damn fatal. "Hey, look. Look at me. It's not even that bad. It's not even that bad, alright? Sammy? Sam! Hey, listen to me. We're gonna patch you up, okay? You'll be good as new. Huh? I'm gonna take care of you."

Brooke stood up and though Haley and Dean both protested, she headed off in search of Jake, the tears streaming down her cheeks. How could she have just lost the one guy in this world that she had always been able to count on no matter what? She was in love with Dean and she knew she always would be, and she knew he'd protect her and care about her and even love her, but Sam was her rock. They'd been together through so much and now? Now he had been taken from her—taken from Haley—and Brooke could _not_ let Jake get away with that.

Dean held onto Sam when he realized there was little life left in him. "I'll take care of you. I got you. That's my job, right? Watch out for my pain-in-the-ass little brother. Sam? Sam. Sam! Sammy! No. No, no, no, no, no. Oh, God. Oh, God. Sam!"

Dean started to cry as he held Sam to him, knowing he was dead in his arms, Haley crying next to him. She was going to stand and go after Brooke but Dean shook his head and stopped her, letting her hold onto Sam while he got up to head after the stubborn and reckless woman that he was so madly in love with. He was _not_ going to lose her and his baby too, especially when Brooke was supposed to be on bed rest and she was over-exerting herself, and she was rather stressed.

"Baby, I love you." Haley whispered to Sam, even though she knew he was already gone. "God I love you so much."

"BROOKE!" Dean yelled out, Bobby having already stopped her.

Brooke struggled against him, sobbing. "Bobby just let me go! Jake has to pay!"

"And he will, but not right now." Bobby said, just as upset, but trying not to let Brooke endanger not just her own life but her unborn child's.

Dean made his way over to her and she beat his chest with her fists as she cried, Dean understanding that she needed to let out her frustration. She had tried so hard to stop it and it hadn't worked and now she was blaming herself, and Dean wished she wouldn't. He held her as she calmed down a little and sank into him, both of them sinking down onto the ground and holding each other. Bobby watched them there as they cried, grasping at each other trying to stay as close to each other as possible, Haley still running her fingers through Sam's hair…none of them could believe that Sam Winchester was dead.

**Note: In case any of you are curious…the flashback to what made Sam and Brooke so close will be in the next chapter. I keep mentioning it and you'll finally know. This chapter was VERY long, but the next chapter and most of the chapters following it won't be this long…there was just sooooo much to include. More soon!**


	15. Thank You, But That Was Stupid

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Take it as you will.**

**I love it.**

**And yes there is smut, so be warned…there wasn't going to be, but the part wrote itself practically, lol.**

****

It had taken a little bit to get everyone back to Brooke's, Dean refusing to leave Sam's side, his body lying in one of the other rooms. It was ripping Brooke's heart out having Sam lying there in the other room devoid of life, but she knew that for Haley and for Dean, she had to be strong. Haley had confided in Brooke about Sam proposing to her, and Brooke wasn't about to stand there and cry her eyes out when Haley had lost the man she wanted to spend forever with and Dean? Dean had just lost his baby brother and his grief was practically dripping off of him to the point where Brooke almost couldn't take it anymore.

If Brooke wanted to cry, she was going to have to do it on her own in her room, but with Haley and Dean so broken around her, she really didn't have time for that. Dean had cradled her on the cold ground while she sobbed her eyes out, and that looked like that was all it was going to be for Brooke. Right now her duty was to make Dean and Haley feel better, and it looked like she was going to have to start with Haley because Dean seemed in a state—he really didn't want to be around anyone. It was hard to comfort Haley not only because Haley didn't seem to want to be comforted…but because Brooke couldn't stop thinking about the night she and Sam bonded forever.

"_I wonder who's here at this hour." Brooke mused to herself._

_A sixteen year-old Brooke Davis opened her door to a very sad looking nineteen year-old Sam Winchester, and she quickly ushered him in. She put her finger to her lips when she saw his bags, and shut the door behind him, taking him by his free hand and dragging him up the stairs to her room. She'd known Sam all her life and she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the guy when he pulled his puppy-dog face and she knew how much Sam and his father had been fighting lately so the duffle really wasn't a good sign. Smiling a little as she motioned for him to sit on her bed, Sam sat down and then set his duffle at his feet and watched as Brooke shut and locked her door._

"_What's with the duffle, Sammy?" Brooke asked him, genuinely concerned._

"_The only way I can go to college is to leave home—Dad told me not to come back if I left so…I have nowhere to go." Sam explained._

_Brooke smiled at him. "Thank you for taking my 'you can take refuge at my house whenever you want' to heart and not just heading to a motel. Why doesn't he understand how important your education is to you?"_

"_I was bred to hunt, Brooke—now I have no family to turn to." Sam admitted sadly._

_Brooke made a face. "What about Dean?"_

"_He wants nothing to do with me." Sam replied sadly. "He and Dad __**both **__think I've let them down."_

_Brooke made a face and sat down next to him, putting her arm around him and resting her head on his shoulder as he leaned his head on hers. She kissed his shoulder and he smiled, both of them rather glad that no matter what they did they both knew that their relationship was purely platonic—best friends until the end. What made it even better was that Sam knew he could trust her, and he knew that she was always going to be on his side—always going to be there for him. Brooke would never let Sam down if she could help it, glad she could count on Sam and glad that he thought he could count on her—he never failed her when it came to even the smallest of problems._

"_Well you always have me." Brooke assured him, looking up at him and beaming as they made eye contact. "How about a card game and then we can go to sleep—you can sleep with me in my bed if you want as long as you promise to keep the wandering hands to yourself._

_Sam laughed as she did at her joke. "I adore you, Brooke Davis—I think I even love you as a sister."_

"_Good," Brooke replied with a laugh, "because I love you like a brother—you can stay here as long as you want."_

The memories brought tears to her eyes and Brooke brushed them off, heading into the kitchen and looking at Haley as she leaned on the kitchen counter. She really hadn't moved from that spot since they had gotten back to the house, and Brooke couldn't blame her. Though she hated seeing her like that, Brooke knew that Haley needed to have a little bit of space, and still she wanted to help. Haley was her best friend and they all had just lost someone _very_ important to them and Brooke was worried…she was worried that none of them would ever recover.

"Hales?" Brooke asked her softly.

Haley looked up at her. "I'm really not in the mood to talk right now, Brooke."

Brooke nodded at her. "Yeah, I know…I know…mind if I sit with you?"

"Go ahead." Haley told her sadly, staring at the counter and starting to tear up as Brooke took the seat next to her. "He died, Brooke…and I couldn't stop it."

Brooke wrapped her arm around Haley. "I am so sorry I couldn't save him for you, Hales…I'm so sorry that the future you wanted with him is so…broken. God…I'm really not helping am I?"

"How is Dean?" Haley asked Brooke, desperate to change the subject.

Haley knew that Brooke was trying and she appreciated her for it, but Haley didn't want to talk about her and Sam anymore—she was just as worried about Dean as Brooke was. Actually, Haley was pretty sure that Brooke was _more_ worried about Dean, but the fact of the matter was that Dean had just lost his baby brother, and he wasn't taking it well. No matter what Haley and Brooke said or did, Dean was shattered, and they couldn't bring Sam back…and Brooke wouldn't let him make the deal he made in her dreams. She couldn't live without Dean…no matter how happy it would make her to have Sam back for Haley's sake…Brooke couldn't live without Dean.

Brooke took a breath. "He won't eat. All he's doing is drinking whiskey and staring at Sam."

"We should bury him." Haley said sadly, her voice threatening the sobbing that she was trying to keep at bay.

"Hales, I'm going to go check on him, can I get you something?" Brooke asked her.

"No, I…just go check on him…I promise I'll still be here when you get back." Haley admitted with a nod.

Brooke kissed the top of Haley's head as she headed out to see Dean, him still standing in the doorway of the room where Sam's corpse laid on the bed. She slowly reached out to touch Dean's hand, and he was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts and jerked a little as he turned to look at her, holding her hand when she swallowed. She was so worried about him and she was trying to be there for him and he suddenly felt like he had been incredibly selfish—Brooke was hurting too and she was putting it all aside to make sure that Haley and Dean were all right…Dean really and truly loved her.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Brooke asked him when his gaze on her softened.

Dean stroked her hair, a sad, tired look on his face and he nodded. Brooke was truly willing to do absolutely anything for him, and he knew that, taking her by the hand and leading her to her bedroom. Brooke swallowed because she didn't want Dean to simply mask the pain of losing Sam with sex, but she knew that was how Dean dealt with pain and loss sometimes. She looked up at him and closed her eyes as his lips began to brush across her bruises on her face, tender, soft kisses being applied to them. Then she felt his fingers start to unbutton her shirt and down his lips traveled, gently kissing each bruise she had received when she had been beaten by the demon possessing her father. It felt wonderful, and she closed her eyes and let him run his lips along her skin, both them starting to tear up as they thought about everything.

Brooke was still feeling scarred as she pictured her father's fists beating down on her, and Dean still couldn't believe that he couldn't have spared Brooke this kind of emotional and physical pain. In fact Dean was rather upset that he hadn't been able to save either her _or_ Sam…along with Haley they were the people Dean cared about most in life, and it hurt him that he couldn't change the outcomes. All that mattered in this moment was making things up to Brooke…was making himself feel a little…was making whatever decision was right for the baby.

As Dean slipped off Brooke's open button-up and then shrugged his own off, Brooke opened her eyes and watched as Dean pulled his t-shirt off over his head. He reached out to stroke her hair and she slipped off her jeans and her panties, following suit and then reaching out to unclasp the clasp of her bra, right in between her breasts. Dean found himself losing the battle between his brain and his body as Brooke slipped her fingers into his sandy brown hair, and ran his fingers lazily along her slight pregnant bulge as she took the bra off and then laid down on the bed, Dean climbing on top of her.

For a little while the kissing and the stroking was all Dean could do for fear of hurting Brooke since she was already bruised, but the second she bit his bottom lip softly and looked in her eyes, he knew she was in it for the long haul. She wanted to make him feel better and she wanted to make herself feel better, and if this was a way for Dean to outlet his pain, it was a much better choice than selling his soul to get Sam back. Nothing mattered right in that moment except her and Dean, and they didn't even need words for them both to understand that.

Brooke braced herself because she knew there was going to be a fair amount of dull pain because of the beating, and made a small cry when Dean's flesh pushed inside of hers. His strong arms cradled her as he rocked his body against hers, Brooke fisting his hair with one hand and gripping his shoulder with the other as she moved with him. He buried his face against her head, breathing practically into her ear until she moved to press her mouth against the nape of his neck, not wanting to whimper or wince where he could see or feel it. Dean had a feeling she was in a little bit of pain though, and focused on moving against her slow and steady, trying to think only of her…it was just the two of them…that was all that mattered.

Then Dean started to think about the baby as their bodies danced together on the mattress, Brooke's fingers massaging his scalp as the pleasure began to build. He shouldn't have solicited her for this when she was supposed to be on bed rest and if this hurt the baby he would never forgive himself. She was clutching onto him though, and he felt her release, her body shuddering pleasantly as she let out another cry, and once he had released as well, he felt relaxed and so did she, and all they thought about was each other—which was exactly what the two of them had set to accomplish in the first place.

"I love you, Brooke." Dean whispered to her as he caught his breath, kissing her damp forehead and then running his nose along hers. "I love you so much."

Brooke nodded and kissed him softly. "I love you too."

"I am so sorry that I forced this on you." Dean whispered, running his fingers through her hair.

"Don't apologize…I'm fine and the baby's fine and I just…I'm always going to be here for you." She told him, their hazel eyes looking into each others. "I'm never going to leave you."

Dean smiled sadly at her and nodded, holding her close to him and running his fingers along her bare skin. Brooke kissed the nape of his neck and then the hollow of his throat and then shifted her body up a little and pressed her lips to his as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. She felt a lot better when she felt Dean's fingers run along her stomach as he kissed her lovingly, and the sleep overcame her as she laid in his arms, Dean smiling sadly and kissing Brooke's forehead.

"I'm not ready for Sammy to be dead." Dean whispered to her. "I can't live with him dead…"

****

Haley got up from the bar stool at the counter when she heard footsteps again, and thinking it was Brooke going to take a turn with Sam's body, got up and went out into the living room to see Dean leaning on the doorframe of the room with Sam's body in it again. Unlike the others, Haley had not yet had the courage to peer in at Sam's dead body, and no one had actually sat there to talk to Sam yet…no one knew what to do. Brooke wanted to bury Sam, but she would never bring it up with Dean while Dean was so obviously broken, and though he looked a little calmer, Dean was still _very_ upset.

Pretty sure that Dean was calmer because Brooke had tried to exhaust him but had exhausted herself out instead, Haley started back towards the kitchen, but looked up when Bobby came in through the door. He gave Haley a sad smile to try and reassure her that they were all going to get through this, and then set some food on the nearest surface, Dean acknowledging his presence briefly and then looking back at Sam. There was nothing that anyone could do or say to make the situation better, and so everyone had mostly just been quiet—sitting with each other, holding each other, just being there with each other…that was all they could do.

"You guys should eat." Bobby said, fully aware that Brooke would be the only one to try and cook and no one would eat it if she did.

Dean shook his head. "No thanks. I'm fine."

Bobby nodded slowly. "I'm sure you are, but you should eat something anyway."

Dean grunted angrily. "I said I'm fine."

"I'll eat something." Haley told Bobby, trying to get his attention off of Dean swigging down some more whiskey in his anger and hurt.

Bobby nodded as Brooke woke up and sat up, taking a deep breath and then grabbing a shirt and some pants so that she could go out and join the three grieving hunters. Bobby was worried about them and he had every right to be given that none of them had really eaten or left the house since they had brought Sam's body in, and except for her and Dean just sleeping together, they hadn't really moved. So Brooke got dressed as Bobby took a deep breath and decided it was now or never to try to get through to Dean to make him move on—no matter how hard that was going to be.

"Dean…I hate to bring this up—I really do—but don't you think maybe it's time…we bury Sam?" Bobby asked him.

"No." Dean answered looking Bobby in the eyes and then finally sitting down at the table Bobby had set the bag of food on.

Bobby nodded slowly again. "We could maybe…"

"What? Torch his corpse?" Dean asked Bobby, and shook his head when Bobby didn't answer him. "Not yet."

Bobby took a deep breath. "I want you guys to come with me."

"We're not going anywhere." Dean stated firmly as Brooke came into the living room.

Brooke was quite aware that Dean didn't want to leave Sam's body behind and until he figured out what he wanted to do and when he wanted to do it, Brooke was letting it go. Haley wanted to put in her two cents, but Dean was hardly in any mood to discuss Sam, and so she had simply been letting Brooke make sure that Dean was all right. No matter what kind of friend history the three had, it just seemed that the only person Dean seemed to be going easy on was Brooke—the woman he was in love with that was carrying his baby.

"Dean, please…" Bobby tried but stopped.

Dean gave Bobby a look. "Won't you cut us some slack?"

"Dean you three need to get out of this house, and I got to admit I could use your help. Something big is going down…end-of-the-world big." Bobby explained calmly.

"Well, then let it end!" Dean shouted, startling everyone in the room.

Bobby was shocked. "You don't mean that."

"You don't think so?" Dean asked, rising from his chair and making Brooke cross the living room to them as Haley scooted her chair farther away from Dean. "Huh? You don't think I've given enough?" Dean asked in a hurt and angry voice, getting in Bobby's face as Bobby remained silent. "You don't think I've paid enough? I'm done with it—all of it—and if you know what's good for you, turn around and get the hell out of here. Go!" Dean shouted, pushing Bobby and then seeing Brooke get in between the two, shooting Dean a firm look and Dean nodded a little. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please just go, all right?"

Bobby nodded sadly. "You know where I'll be."

Dean nodded and went back to stand in the doorway as Brooke bit her lip to keep the tears at bay, Haley putting a fry in her mouth slowly and looking surprised when Dean actually went into the room with Sam. Haley couldn't take it and went back into the kitchen with the food bag, Brooke taking a breath and leaning against the doorframe of the room. She wanted to give Dean his space and his privacy with his brother, but at the same time there was still time for him to head out and make the crossroads deal and she couldn't let that happen…no matter how hurt Dean was, and no matter how much she wanted Sam back, there was so much responsibility that Dean had now with the baby on the way in about five months.

"You know, when we were little…you couldn't have been more than 5…you just started asking questions. How come we didn't have a mom? Why do we always have to move around? Where'd Dad go when he'd take off for days at a time? I remember I begged you: 'quit asking, Sammy. Man, you don't want to know'. I just wanted you to be a kid…just for a little while longer." Dean told Sam's corpse, and Brooke had to bite her lip again to make sure that she wouldn't make any sad sounds to push Dean over the edge. "I always tried to protect you…keep you safe. Dad didn't even have to tell me. It was just always my responsibility, you know? It's like I had one job…I had one job…and I screwed it up. I blew it. And for that, I'm sorry." Dean said, choking on his words now, wiping some tears away as he got closer to his brother's body and sat there, looking at his brother sadly. "I guess that's what I do…I let down the people I love. I let Dad down. I keep letting Brooke down…and now I guess I'm just supposed to let you down, too."

"You don't let me down." Brooke whispered, but Dean wasn't paying attention to her as he let his own words sink in.

He shook his head. "How can I? How am I supposed to live with that? What am I supposed to do Sammy?"

Brooke swallowed at his quavering voice. "Dean…"

"God. What am I supposed to do?" He asked in just as sad but a little firmer voice, standing up. "What am I supposed to do?!"

Brooke flinched a little as Dean yelled it and then shook her head as Dean started for the door and saw her standing there. He needed to get past her because his mind was made up now—he was going to get Sam back no matter what the consequences were. Brooke was so sad there in front of him and part of him wanted to stay and take care of her and the baby, but if he could get Sam back with a crossroads deal, then he would have ten years to do that…and Sam would be alive too. By the time his and Brooke's child was about 10, it would be far less terrible for him to have to leave them…he could make this work for everyone, he knew he could.

"Please stop." Brooke told him as he tried to go past her. "I can't let you."

Dean looked her in the eye. "You know what I'm going to do?"

Brooke nodded slowly. "Yes…I dreamt that you made a deal."

"Did it give us Sam back?" Dean asked her.

Brooke bit her lip and swallowed before nodding again. "Yes, but—"

"—but nothing, Brooke…it's the only way." Dean replied, taking her by the arms and moving her out of his way.

"Stop!" Brooke told him, hurrying after him as he headed for the front door, grabbing his jacket and his keys. "She only gave you a year!"

Dean wasn't listening and Brooke sighed and grabbed her jacket, heading outside as Dean went straight for the car, determined and ignoring everything else. Brooke had said that the deal had brought back Sam back and so as far as Dean was concerned, this was the perfect choice to make. When he saw her barreling towards him though, he paused and he decided to listen to what she had to say, but then he was going straight to make the deal. He had everything that he needed and all that was left was actually making the deal and then in ten years he'd pay for it…but it would be worth it to see Sam up and walking around again—Dean was sure of that.

"Are you ignoring me or are your ears off?" Brooke asked him hostilely. "The crossroad bitch only gives you one year to live, Dean! I am _not_ letting you make this damn deal!"

Dean looked at her hard. "Your dreams…do they happen the way you dream them?"

Brooke gave him a look. "No, but the main plotline happens…the execution is just a little different."

"It's possible you're wrong about the one year." Dean told her and then kissed her even though she was pissed beyond belief at him right that moment. "I will be back soon—stay with Sam and Haley."

Brooke looked hard at him. "Don't you dare drive this car to a crossroad, Dean."

Dean knew there was a serious threat in her voice, but he kissed her again, letting her push him off and then got into his car, giving her a look as she chucked a rock at it and called him a 'son of a bitch'. He had to do this and he knew it was the only way to get Sam back, so he headed for the crossroad as fast as he could and grabbed the metal box and all the supernatural elements with his picture, burying it in the middle of the crossroad. After a couple sweeping looks around to see if anyone was there, Dean started to get a little impatient, and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Come on, already. Show your face, you bitch!" Dean shouted.

"Easy, sugar…you'll wake the neighbors." She told him, and she smiled and her eyes went red for a moment when Dean turned around to look at her. "Dean. It is so, so good to see you—I mean it. Look at you. Gone and got your family killed, all alone in the world. It's too sweet. Excuse me, you're gonna have to give me a moment…wait…don't you still have a pregnant girlfriend?" She laughed and got up close to his face. "That's just too precious that you're still going to pick your brother…sometimes you got to stop and smell the roses."

Dean didn't like her talking about Brooke and got rather upset. "I should send you straight back to hell."

"Oh, you should, but you won't, and I know why." She replied with a grin.

"Oh, yeah?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah. Following in daddy's footsteps, you want to make a deal. Little Sammy back from the dead, and…let me guess…you're offering up your own soul?"

"There are a hundred other demons who'd love to get their hands on it and it's all yours. All you got to do is bring Sam back. Give me 10 years. 10 years, and then you come for me." Dean explained to her.

"You must be joking." She answered, raising her eyebrows at him.

Dean swallowed a little but tried to stay strong because he had to get Sam back and he had to prove Brooke's dream wrong. He didn't want to go to Hell in just one year, and so he had to badger this damn personal-space-ignoring demon until he got everything that he wanted. With a baby on the way he couldn't just give in to the demon's demands and let Brooke down like this…he couldn't abandon her when he had promised her that he would stay.

"That's the same deal you give everybody else." Dean replied.

She shrugged and got very close to him again. "You're not everybody else. Why would I want to give you anything? Keep your gutter soul, it's too tarnished, anyway."

"Nine years." Dean said, knowing he sounded desperate.

"No." She replied, moving away from him.

Dean swallowed and knew he shouldn't but he was going to. "Eight."

"You keep going, I'll keep saying no." She replied, still walking away from him.

Dean was quite aware at this point that the bitch knew she held all of the cards, and Dean resolved in his mind that he would make it all up to Brooke later because first things first: Sam had to be brought back to life. It was the number one priority on his list and if he could make this happen even with just on year that would have to be what happened…he couldn't let Sam stay dead. He wasn't the strong man that Brooke had described him as once…Dean was pretty certain he couldn't live without Sam.

"Okay, five years: five years, and my bill comes due. That's my last offer…five years or no deal." Dean told her.

She came up to him like she was going to kiss him to seal the deal and smiled. "Then no deal."

"Fine." Dean said, trying to make it sound like he didn't care.

"Fine—make sure you bury Sam before he starts stinking up the joint." She told him, hitting a nerve.

Dean closed his eyes. "Wait."

"It's a final sale, and everything must go." She said, turning back to face him.

Dean took a deep breath, trying to think only of bringing Sam back to life. "What do I have to do?"

"First of all, quit groveling. Needy guys are such a turnoff. Look…look, I shouldn't be doing this—I could get in a lot of trouble—but what can I say? I got a blind spot for you, Dean. You're like a… puppy. You're just too fun to play with." She told him and then after a long pause and sigh she looked him in the eye. "I'll do it."

"You'll bring him back?" Dean asked her point blank, making sure he was getting what it was that he had come after in the first place.

She nodded slowly. "I will…and because I'm such a saint, I'll give you one year and one year only. But here's the thing," she began, getting up closer to Dean's face, "if you try and welsh or weasel your way out, then the deal is off—Sam drops dead…he's back to rotten meat in no time. So… it's a better deal than your dad ever got. What do you say?"

Dean looked the demon deep in her eyes and thought it over, knowing that he probably shouldn't be doing this, but he had no other choice. So, Dean placed his hand on the back of her head and drew her in, kissing her to the seal the deal as Brooke ran her fingers through Sam's hair and cried. She knew that Dean would be able to bring Sam to life and she was glad she'd get her Sammy back, but she hated that it was coming at such a price. Dean was going to abandon her in the worst way that he possibly could, and there was nothing that she could do about it.

"Sammy!" She let out in a small cry as he sat up, gasping for air.

Brooke noticed the blood stains on the bed and she swallowed, Sam looked at Brooke as she reached out to run her fingers through his hair, Haley coming as soon as she heard Brooke's exclamation. Tears filled her eyes as she saw Sam sitting up and very much alive, and Sam smiled a little at both of them—Haley especially—and then he stood up to try and see his wound in the mirror as Dean drove back to make sure Sam was alive. Brooke couldn't keep the tears at bay like she wanted and headed into her room just as Dean got to the house.

"Sammy you…" Haley began, but she shook her head and threw her arms around him, knowing that Brooke's dream had come true and it wasn't her place to tell Sam what had happened—it was Dean's. "I love you so much."

Sam smiled into the kisses. "I love you too, Hales…so very much…I hurt a bit though."

Haley told him she was sorry and laughed a little, not knowing what other response to give him, and then looked up as Dean came into the room and smiled. He went straight over to Sam and practically crushed him with the embrace, Haley swallowing and wishing she knew what to say to Dean, but she didn't. Brooke was probably a mess right then and it was Dean's place to fix all of it—he had just created a rather large problem.

"I'm sorry." Dean told Sam, letting go of him when he protested about the pain. "I'm sorry, man. I'm just…I'm just happy to see you up and around, that's all. Come on. Sit down."

"Okay." Sam replied, sitting down and looking at his brother. "Dean...what happened to me?"

"Well, what do you remember?" Dean asked, trying to get a better handle on what Sam actually knew before he beat around the bush.

Sam nodded slowly. "I… I saw you, Brooke, Hales and Bobby, and… then I felt this pain, this sharp pain like… like, white-hot, you know, and… then you started running at me, and… that's about it—why did you let Brooke come?"

"One thing at a time, Sammy." Dean told him with a small chuckle. "That Jake kid stabbed you in the back and you lost a lot of blood. You know, it was pretty touch and go for a while. As to Brooke…apparently she's psychic like you are, and got us to the right place at the right time and was too stubborn to stay behind—I wanted her safe and out of harm's way for the sake of our kid."

Sam nodded as he took the information all in. "She is a feisty one that Brooke of mine—well of yours but you know what I…Dean, you can't patch up a wound that bad."

"No, Bobby could." Dean said suddenly.

Haley made a face but wiped it off as Sam looked up at her and smiled—she was rather pissed at Dean for what he was doing to Brooke and what he was keeping from her brother, but it wasn't her place to ruin this reunion. She and Dean would have a chat later, because for now her fiancé was alive, and all she wanted to do was cuddle him and tell him how much he meant to her. If having Sam dead for a while had showed her anything, it was that Haley _never_ wanted to lose him.

"Did you guys get Jake?" Sam asked, still trying to let it sink in that Brooke was psychic too.

Haley shook her head. "No, he disappeared into the woods. Brooke tried to go after him but he'd already gotten away and Bobby wouldn't let her go after him no matter how much she tried. She's kind of thirsty for revenge on him as I'm sure you are too, and she'd still be here but she's exhausted."

"I'll bet." Sam replied with a small smile. "I'll talk to her later."

"There's a couple things about Brooke I need to tell you so you don't freak out—the psychic thing I already mentioned. Um…while you and Haley were out Brooke was attacked in her store—don't freak out, she's all right and the baby is all right it's just…she's supposed to be on bed rest and I think she's kind of…emotionally scarred more than a normal victim of violence…the demon that attacked her was possessing her father." Dean explained noting Sam's hurt face. "So tomorrow when you talk to her, can you…can you please—oh who am I kidding? Be yourself and she'll feel comforted."

Sam knew that Dean hadn't meant it in a mean way, but he also could tell that Haley and Dean were kind of jealous of the bond that Sam and Brooke had forged so long ago. It truly hurt him that she had gone through something like that, and he just nodded and welcomed Haley onto his lap as Dean headed to go and see Brooke, who was lying in her bed, crying, but silently. The tears were rolling down her cheeks and she was miserable, thinking about everything that she was going to miss out on—that _Dean_ was going to miss out on.

"I don't want you in here." Brooke told him firmly, sensing he was there.

Dean nodded and ran his hand down his face. "I had to, Brooke…we all need Sam and you of all people should understand that."

Brooke sat up and look at him. "_I_ of all people should know that?! If I wasn't having your baby I would kick your ass out of this house."

"Okay, I deserve that…" Dean admitted.

"Yeah you do. I am beyond ecstatic that Sam is alive and well but the cost? The cost is much too high. Tell me…how long did you get?" She asked him and though part of her didn't want to know, part of her was certain she already knew the answer to that question.

Dean swallowed. "One year—and we're not telling Sam _anything_ about it."

"Dean Winchester," Brooke told him, anger and hurt blazing in her eyes, "from this moment on…don't talk to me."


	16. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****:**

_**Hey guys.**_

_**I have some bad news…**_

_**So last night my laptop died…and I haven't backed it up for two months.**_

_**What does that mean?**_

_**That means I have lost a whole lot.**_

_**That means I have no new updates and probably won't for a while.**_

_**I'm on my mother's computer right now and I don't know when I'm gonna get my laptop fixed or when I'm gonna get my documents back.**_

_**They think that since it's a driver/hardware problem they can fix it and recover my stuff.**_

_**We'll see.**_

_**Mom and I have fixing it on the highest priority—we're trying to get it done by Tuesday, but I don't know.**_

_**For those of you that don't know, I am going to Pennsylvania bright and early on the 22**__**nd**__**, and won't be back until the 28**__**th**__**.**_

_**However we also just got a new place and will be moving in there when I get back and I won't have Internet access until a week after that…or longer depending on how severe this laptop problem is.**_

_***makes a not happy face***_

_**I just wanted to let you guys know that it could be a while before I get anything updated at all and I'm kind of really messed up over it.**_

_**I seriously HATE losing documents.**_

_**I apologize that you guys have to wait forever again.**_

_**I love you all for your support of me.**_

**Kyla aka Pyro**


	17. Trying to Fix What is Broken

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This is where Supernatural-Verse and Kyla-Verse collide.**

**I hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing it all down.**

**This is angsty **_**and**_** fluffy, with a smidge of sensuality and ends with a cliffhanger.**

**On another note: don't pretend you're not out there reading, Eric.**

**We've talked about this so you know, I know you're out there…if you like the idea you could give credit this time…**

****

"Don't ever worry me like that again, Sammy." Haley told him, a small smile on her face as she felt all of the giddiness hit again at him being alive.

Sam smiled at Haley as she gazed at him, the two of them in the room all by themselves now. He held his arms out to her and though reluctant to hurt him, she ended up sitting on his lap and kissing him passionately when he initiated it. The look on her face of worry had made him feel like it was his place to make her feel better, and he wanted so badly to take her pain away.

"I love you so much, Sammy." Haley whispered to him, pulling back to look in his eyes, smiling brightly.

"I love you too, Hales." Sam responded, kissing her again and stroking her hair.

He knew there was something else on her mind and he didn't want to keep her from speaking her mind, but at the same time he was thoroughly enjoying kissing her, and she didn't seem to mind kissing him either. In fact Haley seemed a little more broken than he had left her and Sam wanted to know why that was…he had no idea that it was because Haley had actually lost him. She had been trying to face life without him and here he was, back in her life and she just wanted to be with him—wanted him more than absolutely anything else.

"Hales? What's on your mind?" Sam asked her cautiously.

He stroked her hair as she pulled away to look him in the eye, and she smiled at him and took a deep breath. The thing on her mind right then was the two of them getting married and on the one hand she knew that he could handle it, and on the other she knew that they were already moving so fast. Still, if she didn't say it now she knew she never would and Sam had been given back to her—she owed it to both of them to be happy.

"Sammy?" Haley asked him.

Sam beamed at her. "Yeah, Crazy Girl?"

Haley laughed a little and bit her lip. "I wanna get married…right now."

Sam was definitely surprised by Haley's proposal and while he let it settle in a little, Dean was a little shocked and yet totally understanding of Brooke's demand of him. She was beyond pissed at him for what he had done, and truth be told he was pissed at himself because in a year he'd be leaving her. It was that thought though, that made him feel like he had to make it up to her…made him feel like he had to make the most of his year with her.

"Brooke—" Dean tried.

"—Don't…talk…to me." Brooke repeated, and pushed past him out of her room.

She didn't want to have anything to do with him right that second, and so she pulled out her phone and called the only person she could think of off the top of her head—Bobby. He had been there for her in the past and he would be there for her now, and he promised to meet up with her at the local bar. Dean went into the nursery and sat in the rocking chair he'd gotten for her when she asked, and put his head in his hands as Brooke ordered water at the bar and waited for Bobby.

"You really think a bar is a good place for a pregnant woman?" Bobby asked her when he showed.

Brooke smiled at him and hugged his tightly. "I just needed you, Bobby, and I couldn't talk to you at the house with Dean there."

"Brooke, what's going on exactly?" Bobby asked her, stroking her hair. "I know you miss Sam but—"

"—Dean made a deal and brought Sam back." Brooke cut in and nodded when Bobby looked completely miffed. "He sold his soul and now he's going to leave me. I know he's going to leave everyone else too but we're having a baby and he finally told me he loved me and he doesn't…if he loved me then he wouldn't have sold his soul. God! I know I'm supposed to be supportive because I mean if it was Hales, I would have thought about doing the same thing but…Bobby, I don't know what to do."

Bobby nodded as Brooke started to cry and held her close to him, ordering a beer from the bartender as Sam kissed Haley softly. If she wanted to get married then he was going to do right by here—he thought that Haley James deserved more than just some shotgun wedding. So he kissed her a few more times and then he pulled away and shook his head and Haley looked heartbroken.

"Hales, Hales—I owe you more than some thrown together wedding. I wanna be married to you too, sweetheart, but I'm giving you an actual wedding." Sam told her as he ran his fingers through her hair. "We're getting married the right way."

"Married?" Dean asked them, walking into the room.

Haley and Sam both looked at him standing in the doorway and the two of them nodded and Dean smiled at them. He was genuinely happy for them, and at the same time he was kind of upset that he and Brooke were never going to be that happy at this point. Dean had just effectively ruined everything and he knew that, and somehow he had to make it better and he needed a plan…he needed his Brookie Cookie back.

"Congratulations." Dean told them, looking at Hales. "You take care of my brother, Missy."

Haley smiled at him and then smiled fondly at Sam. "I'm never letting this man out of my sight again."

"Dean? We need to have a talk." Bobby said suddenly, and they looked all looked at him as Brooke headed into the kitchen to make herself something to eat.

****

Dean followed Bobby outside and he knew something was coming when he saw the look on Bobby's face. Bobby thought of Haley and Brooke as his daughters and of Sam and Dean as his sons, and he didn't want anything bad to happen to them. Now Brooke was pregnant, Dean had sold his soul, Sam had been dead, and Haley had been so incredibly broken. All that mattered was getting down to the bottom of this, and making Dean realize exactly what it was that he was throwing away.

"You stupid ass! You sold your soul and you broke Brooke's heart!" Bobby exclaimed, grabbing a hold of his jacket and then letting him go immediately. "What were you thinking?! How long did they give you?"

"Bobby…" Dean said softly and he looked away.

Bobby's eyes blazed. "How long?!"

"One year." Dean answered.

"Damn it, Dean!" Bobby yelled.

They knew that Sam couldn't hear them, but at the same time, Dean wished that Bobby would keep it down just in case Sam came out and figured out what had happened. If Dean could manage it, he was _never_ going to tell Sam and he felt like it was better that way—which meant he had to convince Brooke of that. In fact Dean hadn't thought about it, but Brooke would actually tell him if push came to shove…she felt like she owed him that much.

"Look Bobby, we got to find this yellow-eyed son of a bitch. That's why I'm gonna kill him myself. I mean, I got nothing to lose now, right?" Dean asked him.

"I could throttle you!" Bobby exclaimed grabbing hold of him again.

"What? And send me downstairs ahead of schedule?" Dean joked and regretted everything coming out of his mouth as Bobby gave him a look and let go of him.

Bobby shook his head. "What is it with you Winchesters, huh? You, your dad—you're both just itching to throw yourselves down the pit. What about Brooke, Dean? What about your son or daughter? Did you even think about what Brooke is going to do without you? You are damn selfish, Boy."

"What exactly is going on with Bobby and Dean?" Sam asked Haley as they sat on Haley's bed in her room.

Haley didn't want Sam to know exactly what was going on from her and not from Dean who needed to come clean to his brother, and so she shrugged and ran her hand along Sam's arm. He smiled at her as she stood up and then sat on his lap, straddling him and kissing him softly. Sam returned the kiss and then smiled at her as she pulled her shirt off, stroking his hair and gazing at him lovingly.

"I think that it's time that you and I picked some piece back up." Haley told him, resting her forehead against his.

Sam nodded and unbuttoned his button-up shirt. "I think that I agree with you, Hales."

Haley nodded, knowing that he would, and helped him out of his button-up, and out of his t-shirt, running her fingers along his bare chest and then kissing him again, rocking against him a little. Sam slipped his fingers up into her hair and grunted slightly in satisfaction when she bit his bottom lip softly and then giggled when he enjoyed it. She ran her hands down to get his belt off, Dean and Bobby still arguing outside while Brooke sat in the rocking chair in the nursery.

"That's part of my point: Dad brought me back, Bobby. I'm not even supposed to be here. At least this way, something good could come out of it, you know? It's like my life can mean something." Dean tried and recoiled a little at Bobby's face.

Bobby was livid now. "What? And it didn't before? Have you got that low an opinion of yourself? Are you that screwed in the head?! YOU KNOCKED BROOKE UP! You're about to become a _FATHER_! What is wrong with you, Boy?!"

"I couldn't let him die, Bobby. I couldn't…he's my brother." Dean told Bobby in a trembling voice.

"How is your brother gonna feel when he knows you're going to hell? How'd you feel when you knew your dad went for you?" Bobby asked him honestly.

"You can't tell him. You take a shot at me—whatever you got to do—but please _don't_ tell him." Dean pleaded. "And for the record…I always think about Brooke. You don't think that I know how much that baby means to her? How much _Sam_ means to her?"

Bobby nodded slowly. "Does it matter how much _you_ mean to her?"

Dean looked Bobby in the eye when Bobby asked, Sam running his hands along Haley's frame as they laid there on the bed, moving against each other to the same rhythm. All that mattered in those moments were each other, and as they hit their breaking points, they simply remembered to think only of each other. Haley was never going to let Sam go again…he was hers, and as they ran their wet noses along each others, Sam realized there was something he didn't know…there was another reason why Haley wanted to get married so quick.

****

"I thought maybe you might like some roses." Dean told Brooke the next afternoon, coming into the nursery as she looked over a baby blanket.

Brooke just nodded and kept looking around the room, and not at Dean holding the bouquet in his hands. The night before he had simply crawled into bed with her clad only in his boxers and was surprised when she'd let him hold her. As mad as she was at him, she had needed the feel of his skin on hers, and so she'd snuggled into him, and let him place that protective hand on her stomach. The morning after though she still wasn't speaking to him, and even though he knew she didn't want him speaking to her either, he knew that he had to try.

"I bought the red ones because the guy in the store said they were a better apology gift than the white ones—but if you like the white ones better, I can go get those instead!" Dean tried when she still wasn't saying anything.

Brooke set the blanket down and turned to him. "I suppose there's a card?"

"Of course there is." Dean told her, a small smile on his face as he took it out of the bouquet and started to open up the envelope to read to her what he wrote inside of it.

"Does it say, 'Sorry I sold my soul, but don't worry you can tell our kid about me when I'm gone'…or something else to that effect? Maybe, 'Sorry, baby, but I can't take my one year back'?" Brooke asked him and Dean sighed because it was obvious that she was never going to stop being hurt over this.

Dean took a deep breath. "It says, 'I owe you. I don't deserve you. I love you'. Why can't you just accept it and try to move on? Why can't you just simply help me to find and kill the yellow-eyed demon?"

"Because you don't love me." Brooke said plainly.

Dean gave her a look and when she gave him one back he started to get angry with her and that made a whole new look cross her face. There was no way that he got to be the angry one here, and if he kept pushing they were going to get into a yelling match and Brooke wasn't feeling up to it. She was still supposed to be on bed rest and she was exhausted and yet even mad at him she needed to be around Dean—he did after all have only a year to live.

"Where the Hell do you get off telling me that I don't love you?" Dean asked her angrily and then he scoffed. "I love you, Brooke Davis."

Brooke nodded and scoffed herself. "You do? You love me enough to abandon me? You love me enough to make damn sure that I'm a single mother? Thank you, Dean—I feel the love."

"SAM WAS _DEAD_, BROOKE!" Dean yelled at her.

"I _KNOW_ THAT!" Brooke yelled right back and took a step towards him. "You think I _wanted_ him to _stay_ that way?! Do you?! Of course I didn't! Sam has been the dearest thing to me for years and Hell if it had been Haley dead I would have thought about making a deal to bring her back too, but I'm not selfish!"

"_Selfish_?!" Dean asked her incredulously. "You think that me trading my soul to bring Sam back to life was selfish?! Why? Because in selling my soul it means I have to leave _you_? Who's selfish now, Brooke?"

Brooke nodded, tears coming to her eyes as she noted the hurtful tone in both of their voices and Dean took a deep breath and swallowed—he wanted to take that back. He knew that Brooke had been through a lot of really terrible things in her lifetime and recently, and her cringing at her bruises from the demon attack reminded him that he needed her. All he was doing right then was pushing her farther and farther away from him and that wasn't his intention.

"I'm glad that Sam is alive, Dean. I am glad that Haley is happy and that she and Sam are going to be happy together and get married and start a family. Don't you _dare_ call me selfish you Bastard." Brooke told him, holding back the tears. "I am mad at you because there could have been another way but you just took off and ignored _everything_ that I told you. You had to be the goddamn hero, and now _I_ am going to be stuck here without you. And you know what, Dean Winchester? I love you…and I can't seem to stop even with all of the hatred I am beginning to accumulate for you. I wanted you in my future and you ripped that away from me even _knowing_ that you were going to be a father. Now _our_ child is gonna grow up without a Dad…just like you and I did. So you know what? You can think whatever you want to."

Dean felt the tears coming too and he knelt down next to her as she sat in the rocking chair and he swallowed as a lump formed in his throat. He was hurting the one thing he cared about most and he knew he couldn't take her hurt away—he knew he couldn't take back what he had done. All he could do now was apologize and hope to God that she would be able to eventually forgive him for all of the stupid decisions that he tended to make.

"Brooke, Baby, I am sorry." Dean told her, his voice shaking. "I don't want to leave you…I don't want our kid to grow up without a father—I meant it when I said I wanted to be there. I just got so wrapped up in Sam being dead that I didn't know what else to do. My mind was focusing on bringing him back and I _did_ think of you…I _did_ realize that you would never forgive me for what I was throwing away but I needed my brother. I love you both so much that is hurts and I had to have you both alive."

Brooke nodded slowly, the tears rolling down her cheeks now. "I know…I just can't be without you and it's killing me because in 364 days I lose you…and I lose you for good."

Brooke got up from the rocking chair and she hurried out of the nursery, Dean nodding and letting the tears roll down his cheeks as he realized just how broken everything actually was. For the rest of the day Brooke and Dean didn't talk to each other, and Sam and Haley paused their wedding plans to comfort them until night fell. Then Sam and Haley went to bed, and though Brooke let Dean sleep in the bed with her that night, she slipped out around 2 in the morning, grabbed a gun and headed to a crossroads.

She knew exactly what it was that she had to lose, and so she put the picture in the box with the rest of the summoning contents, and then buried it, straightening up and resting her hand on her pregnant bulge as she waited. All she had to do was convince the demon to give her more time—it was obvious to her that they wanted Dean dead…it was why he had been given a year to live, she was sure of it. Brooke nodded slowly when she sensed the demon's presence and turned to see a rather attractive man standing there, his eyes flashing red before he spoke to her.

"None of us ever expected you." He told her with a small chuckle. "I don't think I can give you what it is that you want."

Brooke nodded slowly. "Actually yeah…you kinda can."

"Let me guess: Your precious Dean sold his soul to bring back your precious Sam and now you want us to let Dean out of his deal? I don't think so. In fact this is kind of weaseling him out and if that happens then," He paused and made a motion across his neck with his finger, "Sam goes back to being dead."

"What the Hell does that mean?" Brooke asked cautiously.

He smiled at her. "It means part of Dean's deal was that if he welched or weaseled his way out, Sam was back to being dead. Dean is a big boy, Brooke…he's gonna take his punishment like a big boy."

"You underestimate me." Brooke replied with a shrug, pointing the gun at her stomach. "If Dean's really going to go then I don't want to do any of this anymore. I don't want to be a single mother."

The tears were starting to come and the demon was starting to get a little scared—the baby being hurt was _not_ part of Azazel's plan and he knew that if it was his fault something happened to it, Azazel would tan his hide. He wasn't AWOL like the other demon that had attacked Brooke…he was now aware he was going to be in trouble no matter what, and Brooke's way would be less deadly.

"What do you want?" The demon asked her.

Brooke nodded slowly. "I assume you'd rather let me kill my baby then get Dean out of the deal completely, right? Too much on the line since Sam's life is involved too?"

"You're correct." The demon told her, noting that her eyes meant business—it was a trait she had in common with her father.

"How many years can I get him? I want ten." She said.

The demon nodded. "I can only give you five."

"Five whole years?" Brooke asked him, making sure that she knew _exactly_ what she was getting herself into. "He gets five more years, Sam gets to keep his second life and my soul goes to Hell when I die—no time limit."

The demon didn't like the deal that she was proposing but five years and no sentence for her was a lot easier to explain to Azazel than her killing the baby. At first he hadn't thought that she would, but she seemed so hurt and so determined that the demon wasn't going to take any chances. So he nodded and Brooke did too, lowering the gun and taking a step towards him, looking him in the eye.

"Then it's a deal." She told him.

He nodded slowly. "It's a deal."

**Note: There will be more to the Brooke/Sam friendship flashbacks in the next one because it's got a lot to do with Saley and Bram, and then a little Brean of course with the addition of a new character. All of the psychic, Azazel/Brooke/Baby stuff will be explained throughout. More soon! Feedback is always appreciated!**


	18. Going Separate Ways

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thank you guys so much for the feedback!**

**I love it!**

**So here is the next chapter and it's focusing a lot on angsty stuff, but there's a whole bunch of Saley fluff and lots of Baley and some Bram, a little Daley and of course some Brean.**

**There is a new character coming in too, and I hope you enjoy it.**

**I'm mighty fond of this chapter.**

**=D**

****

When Brooke got back to the house Dean was awake and sitting up in her bed and Brooke sighed a little when she shut the bedroom door behind her. She was going to have to come clean sooner than he had hoped and it was really late so if they started yelling they were going to wake Haley and Sam. Brooke shook her head when Dean opened his mouth, and Dean shot her a look and kept going anyway.

"Where were you?" Dean asked her.

Brooke took a deep breath. "I'm not going to tiptoe around the issue so long story short—you have fives years instead of one to live."

Dean stood up suddenly. "You made a _deal_?!"

Brooke shot him a look. "Don't you _dare_ raise your voice, Dean."

"What the Hell were you thinking?!" Dean asked her in a harsh whisper.

Brooke ran her fingers through her hair and then placed her hands on her hips and gave Dean the most loving look she could muster right then and part of him softened. It was kind of obvious that she made a deal because she wanted him around but what did that mean for their child? He didn't want his son or daughter to be without _both_ of its parents, and he knew Brooke didn't want that either.

"Look, I have no time limit, all right? I get to live my life with our child, and since I had a dream about us with a son already, I figured it would work…so I took the chance—just like you did." Brooke told him firmly. "All I could get you was five years…I couldn't take it back. Oh! And Sam gets to stay alive too. I had to make sure because the crossroads demon let me know about your ridiculous deal."

Dean took a step towards her. "Five years? How come you got a peach of a deal compared to mine?"

"I think it's because of who my father is." Brooke told him cautiously with a small shrug.

"So the demons are afraid of Mr. Davis?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

Brooke shook her head slowly. "No…because they're afraid of Azazel…"

She hadn't been expecting Dean to take the news well—she was expecting yelling and maybe walking out—and Dean just stood there. At first his expression was just blank, and then it registered and he simply nodded and then kissed her. There was too much anger going on with them lately and Dean needed to feel like he wasn't going to lose her—as upset as they both were at each other for the deals, there was too much stress.

"Dean…" Brooke said, shaking her head a little.

Dean stroked her hair and looked her in the eye. "You need to rest. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"Yeah…all right." Brooke told him, leaning in a little and then kissing him softly before the two of them crawled into bed to sleep.

Dean held Brooke close to him and waited until she fell asleep to close his own eyes and drift off, waking up before her and kissing her temple before heading down to the kitchen. Haley gave him a look as she made some coffee, and Dean nodded because he knew Haley enough to know what was coming. Ever since he'd made that deal he'd had nothing but arguing to look forward to and he knew that was his fault so he'd have to deal with it.

"You have to tell Sam what you did." Haley told Dean, crossing her arms over her chest.

Dean took a deep breath and shook his head. "No…I am not putting that burden on Sam's conscience."

"Damn-it, Dean! You did something huge that affected all of us and it's not fair to keep Sammy in the dark like this!" Haley exclaimed as Dean sighed. "A year Dean? One whole year and then you're just gonna let Brooke and I tell Sam why you're gone? No way in Hell, Mister."

"Actually, I have five years, Hales." Dean told her and nodded in the pause that followed. "I have five years because no one kept an eye on Brooke and she ran off to make a deal of her own."

"WHAT?!" Haley asked loudly.

Haley ran her fingers through her hair as Dean nodded and told her what he knew about what had happened. He knew there had to be more to the story just like Haley did, and yet Dean was kind of annoyed that Haley didn't seem phased by the news that Azazel was Brooke's father…she seemed like she knew. It was just one more thing that Haley had over Dean, and with Sam always having things like that over him, Dean was wondering just how much he _actually_ knew about Brooke Davis.

"Tell him or I will…you at least know Brooke will." Haley said firmly as Dean gave her a rather angry look. "You brought this upon yourself and you need to deal with the consequences like a man."

Dean hung his head and closed his eyes as Sam rapped his knuckles on Brooke's door and she told him to come in. Knowing that Brooke and Dean had been fighting for some reason, he knew there was a forty-sixty chance that angry sex had occurred, and since the odds were in his favor of walking in and her being alone and clothed, he closed his eyes and opened the door. When Brooke laughed and told him he was a goof, he laughed too and opened his eyes, heading over to the bed and sitting on it with her.

He felt so bad for what the demon in her father's body had done to her, and he kissed her head, holding her close to him as she snuggled into him and held him as well. She had her Sammy back and she owed all of that to Dean…and that thought was so bittersweet for her because as happy as she was, the price was too high. Now her soul was on the line too, and she'd done it all so that Dean could be alive—done it all so that she could have him just a little longer.

"Hales prolly already spilled the news but uh…she and I are getting married." Sam said with a grin on his face.

Brooke smiled up at him. "You don't even know how happy I am for you, Sammy."

"Sure I do, Brookie…you've had my back for years." Sam replied, kissing her head again.

_Brooke smiled at Sam and he rolled his eyes at her as she started to laugh at him and then pointed to the chessboard and he sighed. He hadn't actually expected Brooke to be good at chess—he hadn't expected her to even __**know**__ what chess was—but she was beating his ass at it. Sam Winchester was supposed to be the smart, nerdy one, and he was losing to the cheerleader with the slightly loose morals._

"_You know…I could always get someone to beat Dean up for you." Brooke told Sam with a shrug as he contemplated his next move._

_Sam smiled at her a little and shook his head. "No, it's fine."_

"_But it's __**not**__ fine, Sammy! He abandoned his own __**brother**__." Brooke protested and he looked up at her._

"_I really do love you, Brooke Davis." Sam told her with a laugh. "I kinda wish we'd have been born as siblings."_

_Brooke smiled at him. "Well thank you for that but I don't—dirty thoughts about Winchester men would have been illegal."_

"_Or at least truly sick." Sam agreed with a nod and a laugh._

_Brooke nodded and then Sam made his move and Brooke made another one and soon she had him in checkmate and he looked truly astonished and started to tickle her. She told him to stop and then put her hand up to cover his mouth and they both became deathly silent. Then Brooke heard her father's voice and she felt kind of sad that he didn't care in the slightest what was really happening in her life._

"_Whatever you're doing in there, keep it down!" Her father told her through the door._

_Sam stroked Brooke's hair as she sighed loudly. "I'm sorry, Brooke."_

"_Whatever." Brooke said with a shrug. "Be glad you get to go to college tomorrow and leave all the parental stuff behind. Being an only child has its disadvantages."_

"_I can tell." Sam told her and then kissed her forehead. "Thanks for having my back and letting me stay here."_

"Sammy, I'm _always_ gonna have your back." Brooke promised, and then gave him a big hug while Dean looked back up at Haley.

Dean made a face. "I don't want Sammy to know."

"I don't care what you want here, Dean—telling Sam is the right thing to do and you know that." Haley replied. "And you also know that it's going to take way more than words to make this up to Brooke."

"I need you to let me tell him in my own time." Dean told her finally, all of them looking up as Brooke and Sam came down the stairs.

Brooke leaned on the counter and smiled at Haley. "It's about time we went to the store today, don't you think?"

"I suppose we should make an appearance." Haley replied with a smile and a nod.

Brooke nodded and turned to Dean who still had sadness in his eyes and it was killing her to see him so broken—to see him so broken and still have part of her seething in anger with him. She reached her hand out and rested it on his trying to let him know that she was still there for him even though she hated his decision. He responded by kissing her tenderly, and she moved closer to him before she broke the kiss off and then turned back to Haley.

"I wanna shower first but then I'm ready." Brooke explained.

Haley laughed a little. "You're eating breakfast before you leave this house."

****

Sam smiled at Haley as she poured the coffee and then swooped in to kiss her, making her laugh a little as Dean watched them, Brooke already up the stairs taking a shower. He loved that Sam and Haley were so happy together and he knew that if he told Sam the truth, then Sam would lose his happiness…Sam would be broken like Dean had been when he'd learned John had sold his soul from him. Dean couldn't let that happen to his little brother, so he simply smiled at them and pushed the thoughts out of his mind.

"Brooke's really happy for us." Sam told Haley.

Haley beamed at him. "Well of course she is—she's been rooting for us since I was with Nathan. She says she hasn't been, but we both know she has been."

"That bff of mine is a damn conniver." Sam said with a laugh. "It's one of the many reasons why I love her."

"I know, Baby. Hey, um, while Brooke and I are at her store, do you think that you and Dean could look into a hunt I found?" Haley asked Sam.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I am still in the room."

"Yeah, I know." Haley told him with a small smile.

Sam promised he'd look into it and kissed Haley one more time before he headed out back and Dean sighed and decided to follow him. He didn't want to tell him yet so he decided to make a story while Brooke got out of the shower and got dressed, her and Haley putting coffee in thermoses and heading to the shop. Dean took a deep breath and Sam recognized the look on Dean's face and nodded slowly.

"What is it?" Sam asked him.

Dean took a deep breath. "Your attack and her attack…I can't make her happy, Sammy."

"Dean…" Sam began and then trailed off and sighed. "Dean you gotta stop pushing her away and let her all the way in. She would do _anything_ for you, and she's gonna give you a child—you can't let her do this alone. You have to be by her side no matter what because believe it or not, she's always going to have your back—even when she's beyond pissed at you. I know Brooke well enough to know that no matter what you do to her, you have her heart…and that means that she's yours forever."

"Yeah but _I_ don't know her that well enough do I?" Dean asked his brother bitterly.

Sam sighed and then grabbed what he had come looking for in the shed out back, and followed Dean in to look over the hunt as Brooke smiled at Samantha Walker. Samantha was currently living with her single father and went to Tree Hill Junior High, and came into the store to fold clothes for Brooke to stay out of trouble as much as possible. She acted out a lot because her father never really paid attention to her, and she always looked forward to seeing Brooke.

"I think you need to lay off the sweets, Brooke—you're getting pudgy." Samantha teased.

Brooke grinned and hugged her. "I've missed you, Sam. Where have you been?"

Samantha shrugged a little. "I have been gone and you have been gone too—how the Hell did you get those bruises?!"

"That's a long and very dull story." Brooke told her, waving it off as Samantha smiled at Haley.

Haley waved a little. "Hey, Sam—it's been a long time."

"Yeah because you run off and do tours." Samantha told her and then looked at Brooke again. "So when are you popping out the little person?"

"Wow, um…I'm 17 weeks along now so uh…a little over four months." Brooke responded.

Haley smiled and stroked Brooke's hair as Samantha nodded and then went back to fixing the clothes on display, talking to Haley and Brooke the whole time. Samantha had always looked up to Brooke and Haley, and she knew that Brooke looked after her, and she wanted to look after Brooke too. Samantha and Haley didn't know each other as well but they were friendly, and Brooke wanted the 12 year-old to feel like she had a safe place to run to so she wouldn't ever have to be alone when her father wasn't paying attention.

What Brooke and Haley didn't know was that the hunt Sam and Dean were dealing with led them right to Samantha's father's door, and when they got there it wasn't pretty. Something had tortured the guy and left him dead in the basement, and now whatever it was had moved on and Sam and Dean weren't sure what they were dealing with. All they knew was that Haley's research definitely meant 'hunt', and now they had to figure out what was going on before someone died.

"Dean this is bad…you need to call Brooke." Sam told him when he looked at the man's driver's license.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Why? She's not hunting while she's pregnant."

"No, Dean…this is Samantha's dad." Sam said with a sigh.

"Who the Hell is Samantha?" Dean asked him.

Sam looked up at Dean. "Oh…she never mentioned her to you. Okay, uh…Brooke has known Samantha since she was 10—her father knew Brooke's father. Brooke talked about her a bit when I was at Stanford."

Dean nodded and couldn't help but _still_ feel bad that Sam had yet _another_ thing on him with Brooke and though he knew also that he shouldn't be jealous, he definitely was. Sam and Brooke had a relationship with each other that Dean and Haley couldn't really compete with, and Dean felt like he had to. He was losing Brooke, and there was so much about her life that he wasn't aware of and it hurt him.

"I'll call her then." Sam said with a sigh when Dean didn't reach for his phone.

Dean shook his head. "No, it's all right, Sammy—I'll do it."

Sam nodded as Brooke sipped her coffee and smiled at Samantha when she came up to her and made a face at her. Haley smiled over at the two and then listened as Samantha started the conversation and Brooke simply talked to her. It was kind of nice for Haley to see that Brooke had people to turn to—that she had people that cared about her and would have them when she and Sam left and when Dean took off eventually if he decided to leave.

"So…who's the boy?" Samantha asked her.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "The boy? Well so happens that the boy is Sam's older brother, Dean."

"Really?!" Samantha asked her, thoroughly surprised. "From the way you talked about Sam I thought that you and him were the ones that would get together."

"God, no!" Brooke exclaimed with a laugh and then pointed to Haley. "Haley and Sam are actually getting married."

Samantha turned to Haley and smiled. "Really? Congratulations I guess. Doesn't that make husband number 2 for you, Haley?"

Haley rolled her eyes and nodded, Brooke holding her finger up and then picking up her phone and heading outside. She didn't want to talk about a hunt with Dean in front of Samantha, and since she and Haley were getting along Brooke knew she could step out for a moment or two and get things taken care of.

"Hey." Brooke greeted him.

Dean smiled a little at the sound of her voice. "Hey…um…look…Sam and I haven't pinpointed what is killing exactly yet but uh…Samantha's father was murdered. We found his driver's license on him and Sam told me it was Samantha's dad."

"Oh my God." Brooke breathed out, looking through the glass window as Haley and Samantha laughing together. "I'm uh…I'm gonna go ahead and take her to the house."

"That sounds good, Brooke. Sam and I will be there soon." Dean told her. "And hey…I do love you, you know."

Brooke smiled a little. "I'm still mad but…I love you too."

Dean nodded and then hung up the phone, Brooke hanging hers up and then going into the store again and telling Samantha the news about her dad as delicately as she could. Brooke couldn't bear the look on Samantha's face when it registered that her father was dead, and then gladly went back to Brooke's to stay safe while Dean and Sam left a tip with the police and regrouped. After a little while, and some interrogating, the police left Samantha with Brooke while they looked into the murder and Dean noticed the look in Brooke's eyes and shook his head.

"You're _not_ hunting this, Brooke." Dean told her in their room.

Brooke took a deep breath. "Dean I want to help somehow."

"I know you do, Baby, but _not_ by fighting." Dean replied, resting his hand on her stomach. "Promise me, Brooke…_promise_ me that you won't do any fighting where hunting is concerned."

"I promise." Brooke told him after a pause.

****

"It's a dead end." Brooke said dismally, glancing over at Samantha sleeping.

Brooke had given Samantha the guest room and she was sleeping peacefully, Dean watching over her while Haley and Sam were out hunting for the demon that Sam was pretty sure it was. Off the top of her head Brooke couldn't remember the name Sam had mentioned, but in that moment with Dean being so fatherly of the pre-teen, Brooke felt a little calmer. She knew he had it in him to be a great father, and she reached out to stroke his hair and he looked at her and blushed a smidge.

"They didn't find it?" Dean asked her.

Brooke shook her head slowly. "No…Dean, I'm worried about Samantha."

"Of course you are, Baby—she's in your little circle of trust practically…you act like her mother, you know? I can't believe you told her no sugar before dinner." Dean said with a chuckle.

"Well come on, Dean—she wouldn't have eaten the dinner had she had all of those cookies first." Brooke protested, but she smiled at the compliment and kissed Dean backed when he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers with a smile on his face.

Dean ran his nose along Brooke's. "I'm sorry I've been so stupid."

"Me too." Brooke said, and then they left the room together to go downstairs when they heard the front door open.

Haley and Sam looked rather upset that they hadn't found the demon, and then they heard a scream and a noise and hurried up to check on Samantha. Unfortunately, Samantha was gone and Dean told Brooke and Haley to stay there—he and Sam were going to track the thing down. Haley nodded because they all felt like Brooke had to be kept safe, and Brooke sighed and went straight to her laptop to try and find a lead.

"Hales?" Brooke asked her.

Haley shook her head. "Come on, Brooke…no."

"Go help them." Brooke told her. "Samantha is an innocent girl and I need to know that the three best hunters that I know are out there trying to find her."

Haley nodded slowly and kissed Brooke swiftly. "All right—but you have to stay in cell range at all times, Brooke Davis!"

"Promise." Brooke told her with a smile.

Haley nodded again and headed out the door while Brooke researched some more and then she found it—the lead she had been hoping to find, and she tried calling Haley, Sam and Dean, but none of them were answering. She knew that she had promised Dean, but she had to save Samantha, and so she grabbed her keys and her jacket and headed out to a house. For some reason with her research and her newer instincts, Brooke knew she was headed in the next direction and when she heard a bit of a scurry, she knew she was in the right place as Sam sighed and looked at his phone.

"Brooke called." Sam said.

Haley nodded. "My phone too."

"She probably knows something." Dean told them with a sigh and then he cursed. "I can't believe we lost it!"

"Well maybe she knows where it is." Haley replied with a shrug and dialed Brooke's number. "But uh…she's not picking up."

Brooke silenced her phone as Dean cursed again and told them to get into the car and then yelled at Sam. As Brooke hurried into the seemingly abandoned house, Sam gave Dean a look and knew he finally needed to get down to the bottom of things and Dean needed to give him a straight answer.

"Why are you and Brooke _really_ fighting?" Sam asked him.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I told you, Sammy—she's on edge and I'm not helping."

"Dean something else is going on here." Sam told his brother. "You're a really terrible liar."

"I'm actually a damn good liar." Dean protested and then he hit the steering wheel. "She _promised_ that she would stay put! Can't you like…hone in on her with your psychic powers or something?!"

Sam gave Dean a look and then the three of them headed back to the house and Haley pointed out Brooke's research that she'd left up on her laptop as Brooke called out Samantha's name. She just wanted to find the poor girl and save her from the fate that her father had met. All Brooke wanted was for the innocent to stop getting picked on and she didn't know how to stop that.

"SAM!" Brooke called out and then she heard the muffled sounds and pulled open a door, finding Samantha bound with duck tape on her mouth. "Sam!"

Brooke leaned down and she slowly pulled the duck tape off of Samantha's mouth and felt pretty sad about the tears in Samantha's eyes. She was rather glad to find the young girl in one piece though and then she listened to what it was that Sam was telling her and Brooke just had to nod because she had figured as much.

"Brooke, you have to get out of here!" Samantha told her frantically.

Brooke shook her head as she tried to get Samantha untied. "I'm not leaving you here. It's all right, Sam—I'm going to get you out of here."

"Brooke his eyes are black! There is something wrong with him! You have to get out of here!" Samantha tried again.

Brooke took a hold of Samantha's face and looked her in the eye. "I am _not_ leaving you here, Sam!"

Samantha nodded and then she screamed when the man being possessed by the demon grabbed Brooke by the head and tossed her aside. Samantha was in tears now as Brooke looked up at the demon and suddenly the images of her father beating her came to her mind. She didn't know what it was, but Brooke knew just by looking in his eyes that it was the exact same demon as before and this was all just a trap for her.

"This isn't about her!" Brooke said harshly, standing up as the man slowly neared her. "Leave her alone!"

The demon laughed. "Oh Brooke…all I want is you dead…though the other killings don't hurt either."

"Leave her alone!" Samantha yelled and Brooke shook her head.

"Stay out of this, Samantha—I've got this." Brooke assured her.

The demon came at her and then Brooke heard the gunshots and watched as the demon turned to Dean and Brooke knew she was in trouble now. Sam started to chant in Latin as Haley untied Samantha and when the demon was exorcised the look on Dean's face made Brooke want to cower, but she hurried over to Samantha and welcomed the girl into her arms as she cried. She had just been exposed to the world of demons and Brooke was starting to worry about how vulnerable she was going to be when she had a baby…she needed to know more about her father and the plans surrounding her unborn child.

"Let's get you home." Brooke told Samantha as Dean ran his hand down his face and Sam put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Just let it go, Dean." Sam said.

Dean shook his head. "No, Sammy…I don't think I can."

****

Once they had all gotten Samantha to bed, Brooke sat on the side of it as Dean leaned on the doorframe in the doorway, and watched them. It warmed his heart to see the lengths Brooke was willing to go through for a random girl's safety—it meant she'd do _anything_ for her own flesh and blood—but he was _beyond_ pissed at her. She had put herself and their unborn child in jeopardy and Dean just couldn't forgive her for that. In fact the more Dean thought about it, the angrier he became that he knew absolutely nothing about Brooke Davis even though he thought he did.

"If you want, Sam…this is your home now." Brooke told her.

Samantha nodded slowly. "Yeah…I'd like to stay with you, Brooke."

"All right." Brooke said, smiling at her and stroking her hair before kissing her forehead. "First thing tomorrow I'll have Sam—the big guy one—show you the different protection symbols you can choose from for your walls. For now you have to deal with the talismans, all right?"

"I'm good with that…thank you, Brooke." Samantha told her with a smile.

Brooke smiled back and then got off of her bed and went past Dean, who smiled a little too at Samantha as she turned over to try and go to sleep even though they all knew how hard that was going to be for her. Dean followed Brooke downstairs where Haley was throwing her arms around Sam and telling him how happy that was making her and then Sam chuckled and told her he loved her.

"What's going on in here?" Brooke asked, wanting to be part of the lighter mood.

Haley turned to her and beamed. "Sam and I are actually going to go to a chapel and get married right now…we really just—we wanna start our life together."

"Hales! Sammy! I'm so happy for you two! I would come but uh…I just got Sam to bed and I don't want to leave her alone." Brooke said and bit her lip.

"That's all right—I didn't get married with anyone else around last time either." Haley told her and she and Brooke laughed a bit. "All that matters is that you and Dean will be there in spirit."

Dean smiled at them. "Of course we will be! Now you two crazy kids go get going!"

Sam hugged his brother as Haley and Brooke hugged each other tightly again and headed out the front door, Brooke knowing there was no longer a buffer between her and Dean. She was going to have to face him now, which meant that they were going to yell and Samantha was going to hear it and Brooke didn't want that, but had no choice. Dean was already starting to talk to her and she could tell the tone was angry and hurt.

"You promise me, Brooke and you couldn't keep it!" Dean told her. "I want you _here_! I wanted you _safe_! What is that?!"

Brooke sighed. "I had to save Sam, Dean."

"You could have left us a voicemail you know!" Dean retorted.

"Then it might have been too late!" Brooke yelled and then shook her head as the tears came. "What the Hell is wrong with you, Dean? First you up and sell your soul and you want me to just accept it and then I have to sell my soul for you to get more time because I can't live without you and then I _save_ a scared little girl and _I'm_ the bad guy?!"

Dean scoffed at her. "You're _PREGNANT_!"

"I _know_ that!" Brooke shot back at him.

She knew she was being reckless and he had every right to be angry about that, but she had done the right thing and she wasn't going to apologize for that. Samantha came out of her room and stood at the top of the stairs as Brooke bit her lip and closed her eyes as Dean went off on her again and she couldn't argue because he was just worried about his kid. He was trying to be a good father now and Brooke knew she couldn't hold that against him because he was actually worried about her and the baby.

"You promised me that you would stay safe and I can't even believe you when you say that anymore! I can't have peace of mind when I'm out hunting because I'll never know if you're _actually_ here or not!" Dean yelled.

Brooke nodded. "Yeah, well…I think you know me well enough to know that if I can help someone, then I'm going to. I'm sorry that I worried you, but I had to save Samantha and I'm not apologizing for that—that little girl is safe now and that is what matters. Hell, _I'm_ safe too."

"This isn't how this is supposed to work, Brooke!" Dean said angrily. "I have this feeling that nothing is ever going to go back to the way it was before Sam died."

"That's because it's not going to." Brooke replied with a small nod.

Dean nodded too. "Well then I can't do this, Brooke. I have to know that when you tell me something I can believe it, and I have to be able to know you aren't just putting a front on with me to keep Sam from knowing the truth. I just…I can't trust you."

"Then you can leave." Brooke told him sadly. "You can leave and you can stay gone because I can't trust you either. When something gets rough I dunno when you're gonna drive off and do something reckless that affects _both_ of us without even _consulting_ me about it. So yeah…you can leave."

Dean was feeling just as choked up about the situation as Brooke was, but he left her house and she cried a little, Samantha coming down the stairs and wrapping her arms around her as Haley and Sam kissed each other and Haley wrapped her arms around his neck. Sam chuckled as Haley giggled and then picked her up and kissed her some more as she continued to press herself against him.

"How does it feel to be Haley James-Winchester?" Sam asked her softly. "I assume you want it that way so when you tour they still know who you are?"

Haley smiled at him. "Thank you for knowing me so well, Sammy."

"Thank you for marrying me, Hales." Sam replied, and kissed her again before his cell phone rang and he had to answer for his brother.

**Note: The next chapter takes a time jump and give some flashbacks. So…be warned, I guess. Feedback is always appreciated! =)**


	19. Little Davis Winchester

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So this chapter was fun to write and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**I skipped ahead a bit in time and there's some fun stuff this chapter.**

**Also, for writing purposes in the future that I needed Samantha for, I have changed it and she's one year younger, so she's 12 right now instead of 13.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

****

"Sammy, Baby, where are boxes for the kitchen?" Haley asked Sam with a grin on her face.

Sam chuckled a little and then he pointed to the back end of the car. "I put them in the backseat so they'd be where we could easily get to them."

"Thanks honey." Haley replied, and kissed him swiftly before heading to the car as he chuckled and set down the 'Living Room Box' in the living room.

Since they had gotten married, Haley and Sam had wanted to get out into the world and get a place that they could call their own. So Sam had been taking some classes and with a donation from Brooke and a large contribution from Haley, Sam and Haley now had their own place, and Sam was back on the track to becoming a lawyer. He still hunted with Dean on the side since Dean didn't have much to do being kicked out of Brooke's house the last few months and Samantha was offering up her services to help settle Sam and Haley into their new dwelling.

"This says it's fragile so is it safe to assume that I can't just toss it somewhere?" Samantha asked as Sam gave her a look. "It's called a joke."

Dean chuckled loudly. "Well Geek Boy here doesn't know what a joke is, Sam—sooner or later I'm going to mix you two up."

"Ha, ha, _very_ funny." Samantha replied, and then gingerly set the box down when Sam pointed over to a corner of the living room before heading out to help bring in more boxes.

"So…have you talked to Brooke lately?" Sam asked Dean when the two of them were alone.

Dean gave his brother a look. "You ask that same question _every_ day, Sammy."

"Maybe I want you to have an answer other than 'no', Dean." Sam replied and then he sighed loudly.

Dean knew that Sam meant well, but to be honest, Dean just wanted people to stop asking him that. He and Brooke hadn't had an actual conversation with each other since he had left the house—the only way they even learned about how each other was doing these days was through Samantha. She liked to spend time with both of them, and like everyone else, she could see how much they loved each other…they were just too stubborn to come out and tell each other that. Samantha knew the full story as Haley and Bobby did now, and all she wanted was Brooke's happiness—something that wouldn't happen until it was all out there…and Dean still hadn't told Sam about the deal and Haley was closer than ever to spilling it all which had Dean on edge.

"That baby of yours is late." Sam told his brother, trying to strike up conversation.

Dean nodded slowly. "Yeah, I heard that through the grapevine."

"You know I wish that Samantha would keep you out of the loop so that you would go talk to Brooke." Sam said with a sigh, Haley coming into the house with two boxes. "Baby, let me help."

"Sammy, honey, I've got it." Haley replied with a smile and took the boxes out into the kitchen on her own.

Sam smiled at his wife as she headed into the kitchen and then he looked back at Dean who was smiling because his brother was so damn happy. Dean knew that Sam deserved this happiness and when Samantha came in announcing all of the boxes were in, Sam said that Dean could take her home. Samantha laughed a little and nodded, completely aware of the ploy to get Brooke and Dean to talk to one another, and Dean sighed and shook his head at his brother.

"Dropping her off doesn't mean Brooke and I are gonna talk, Sammy." Dean told him.

Sam shrugged it off. "It at least opens up things for conversation."

"Actually you know what? I am damn hungry. I think Samantha and I are gonna go and get some food and then I'm gonna drive by the house and push her out of the car while it's moving and then go back to the motel." Dean said and nodded at his brother.

"You're lucky I know you're joking." Sam told him with a laugh, and then sighed a little as he watched Dean and Samantha go.

****

Brooke sat down on the bar stool near the island counter and sipped her coffee, wishing the baby in her stomach would just pop out already. She wanted to see her son or daughter, and she wanted to be able to _finally_ get to put the nursery to good use and have something occupying her time other than her thoughts. If only the baby wasn't two weeks late—a _little_ late she could handle, but not _two weeks_ late…that was just far too annoying.

"I blame Dean." Brooke said suddenly.

Bobby laughed a little and drank his coffee. "Oh you do?"

"Of course I do…I actually think I blame him for _everything_ these days…" Brooke replied and swallowed a little. "I wish I didn't because I forgive him mostly for the deal but uh…it's my fall back, I think."

"We all understand why you're mad at him, Brooke." Bobby told her with a small shrug. "He's put one Hell of a burden on you but you didn't make it any better—I thought that _you_ were the smart one."

Brooke nodded slowly, blushing a little. "I did kind of screw up royally by giving up my soul."

"Yes you did." Bobby said and then he sighed. "I get that you love him but I mean your soul for his practically?"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders and bit her lip. "I had no choice, Bobby…this gives me five years to get him out of it—I wish I had ten."

"I've been wondering about that, Brooke…how come you _didn't_ get ten years?" Bobby asked her slowly.

Brooke looked at the counter and then looked up slowly, her eyes meeting Bobby's as she thought about how to tell him that as Haley picked up the phone and looked at it. Two months ago, Haley had gotten a call from her record label, giving her the option to do an International Tour—an _International_ tour and Haley wasn't sure if she could pass that up or not. She wasn't just her though—she wasn't just 'Haley James' anymore—she was Haley James-_Winchester_. Every decision that she made had to be made with Sam and yet at the same time Haley still felt like it was up to her who had the final say.

"You're staring at the phone again." Sam told Haley, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her to him.

Haley smiled a little and closed her eyes, leaning her head back and letting it rest on Sam as he kissed the top of her head and cradled her body with his strong arms. He wanted more than anything for Haley to just make the decision and call the label back—Sam was willing to do anything for his wife…even if it meant her leaving him for longer than six months this time. It was Haley's dream and he couldn't possibly make her choose between that and him—that would make him Nathan.

"You need to talk to them about it, Hales." Sam told her, wishing his heart wasn't sinking as he told her that.

Haley nodded. "Yeah…I just…"

"You just what?" Sam asked her, noting how she trailed off the sentence.

"What if I'm not ready for this?" Haley asked him suddenly, turning around in his arms. "I mean this is the biggest decision I have after made right after the one I made to marry you!"

Sam smiled at her and stroked her hair, looking deep into her eyes. "And what do you think about the decision you made then?"

"Well obviously I made the right choice and I wouldn't change my answer for anything." Haley replied, wrapping her arms around Sam's neck and then swallowing and looking at him, locking in the eye contact. "Come with me."

"What?" Sam asked her, a little confused.

Haley smiled and nodded. "Come with me. I'm not going on this tour if you're not right there beside me every step of the way."

"Hales, there is no place I'd rather be than by your side forever." Sam replied, and kissed her when she beamed.

Then with one more reassuring nod from Sam, Haley picked up the phone to dial the record label's number as Brooke ran her fingers through her hair and Bobby gave her a look. She hadn't told anyone about what she and the demon had discussed after he had caved to the deal so easily—not a single person. It was different for Brooke because she felt like she should have told Sam or Haley, but she hadn't told anyone at all…and for some reason she felt like she should tell Dean first, but she wasn't having actual conversations with him these days and it hurt her more than she knew.

"Brooke?" Bobby asked her.

Brooke nodded and knew she had to tell him. "Look, after I thought we'd made the deal I got curious—it's one of my faults—and I wanted to know exactly what I was getting and why I was getting it. You already know by now that I was conceived while my father was possessed by Azazel, so I inherited his demonic blood—it was the only my Mom got pregnant since she was doing like four different things to keep herself _from_ having a child. What you don't understand is that the demons have this huge master plan for the apocalypse. I don't know what they're planning, or how they plan on getting it done, but Dean is part of it and they want his soul. They also have orders to protect my baby so in order to protect me from pulling a gun on my stomach—which I never intended to use by the way—five years was as much as he could give me without getting himself permanently snuffed out."

"Wow…you are in one serious predicament, Brooke." Bobby told her and took her hand in his. "So…you sure you want to push Dean away like this?"

"The pushing away is his decision, Bobby. I know he had every right to be angry that I put myself and our baby in danger but I saved Samantha and I'm still here—which is more than I can say for him in five…damn-it, I'm doing it again!" Brooke exclaimed and put her head in her hands. "I love him and I just want to one hundred percent forgive him! How do I do that?"

Bobby reached out and stroked her hair. "Brookie, I don't know what to tell you…I think you just have to give it some time."

****

"I'm sure she'd like to talk to you." Samantha told Dean as he dropped her off at the house.

Dean gave Samantha a look. "I'm leaving but uh…is she good?"

"She's cranky but the baby's two weeks late and her back is sore, so it's understandable." Samantha replied with a shrug.

"She still being stubborn and refusing to know what it is until it's born?" Dean asked her.

Samantha nodded. "Brooke Davis is as stubborn as they come, Dean…are you _sure_ you don't want to—"

"—goodbye, Samantha." Dean replied, and Samantha nodded and headed up the walk to the house as Dean drove away in the Impala.

When Samantha got into the house Bobby had already gone and Brooke cringed a little as she sat on the couch, feeling what she was pretty damn sure was a contraction. At the same time Brooke really didn't feel any different than she'd been feeling for the last couple of months, so she ignored it and smiled up at Samantha before she got the 'Mom' look across her face. Samantha was supposed to have been home a couple hours ago, but at least she was safe and so there wasn't going to be a bunch of yelling.

"Where have you been?" Brooke asked Samantha as she sat next to her on the couch.

Samantha took a breath. "Dean took me out for some food after helping Sam and Haley move boxes. Those two are disgustingly in love, have you noticed that?"

"I personally find it adorable, but all right." Brooke replied and then she nodded slowly and took a deep breath. "So uh…how was food with Dean?"

"It was good—he's a really funny guy." Samantha told her and then shrugged a little. "But…don't you think you might possibly want to maybe…_talk_ to him?"

Brooke smiled a little. "Dean and I talk."

"Okay saying 'hello' to each other and smiling sometimes when you have to be in the same room does _not_ count, Brooke!" Samantha told her sternly. "Are you…are you cringing again? You did that when I came in…"

"I, uh…I…I think I might be having contractions…" Brooke answered honestly, touching her stomach and feeling the change.

"Then we have to go to the hospital and check in on it! Maybe the baby's coming now!" Samantha exclaimed, freaking out a little bit.

Brooke nodded slowly because she agreed with Samantha, both of them stopping when they realized that if they really were contractions and Brooke's water happened to break while in the car, Brooke really _shouldn't_ be driving. So, while Samantha called Haley and Sam to let them know what was happening, Brooke took a deep breath and she used the speed-dial on her phone to call Dean. He answered after the second ring which was helpful, and he tried to keep the happiness out of his voice at her having called when he answered.

"Hey, Brookie." Dean told her and he knew it sounded happier than he had intended for it to sound.

"I think I'm having the baby and I can't drive…" Brooke said as calmly as she could. "So I was wondering if you were in the neighborhood and could possibly—"

"—of course I can drive you, Baby." Dean cut her off, knowing the love he held for her was seeping through everything that he was. "I'll be there in five minutes."

Brooke nodded and hung up, calling Bobby, then her mother, and then grabbing the bag of things she'd had ready for the baby's arrival. She couldn't believe that she could possibly be having her baby right then, but it was about time and Dean was going to be there so she was beyond thrilled about it. All Brooke wanted was to have her baby and then she could try and fix everything else.

"You sure you have everything?" Dean asked as he came up the walk, Samantha and Brooke waiting on the porch.

He looked so concerned and Brooke smiled and nodded, blind-sighted when he kissed her and placed his hand on her stomach. The pride swelling in his face made tears come to Brooke's eyes, but before she could say anything he was helping her to the car while Samantha threw the bag into the back and sat down next to it, Brooke getting into the passenger seat. Dean drove them to the hospital and they went straight to the maternity floor, Dean checking Brooke in and trying to make sure they could get her doctor—and if not that doctor she liked then one of the other two she did.

"He's ready." Sam told Brooke, sitting next to her when he and Haley arrived.

Brooke smiled and nodded. "Yeah…I really think he is."

"I'm gonna help him try and get Dr. Burns—you sit tight, Brooke." Haley informed Brooke, kissing the top of her head and heading towards Dean.

It warmed Brooke's heart to see Dean so into what was happening and the nurse said she'd get to Brooke as soon as she could and so Dean and Haley came back over to the collective of people as Bobby showed up and Samantha flipped through a magazine. Bobby smiled at Brooke because he was glad she was going to get to have the baby she was so madly in love with, and it also made him swell with pride to see Dean doting on Brooke so much even though they were still kind of mad at each other.

"Are you sure there isn't anything that you need?" Dean asked her.

Brooke reached over and took his hand, him sitting on the other side of her. "Just your hand, please."

"Oh God you're not going to _squeeze_ it are you?" Dean asked her and nodded when she did and closed her eyes and tried to breathe as the contraction ripped through her.

Soon she was in one of the rooms they set aside to do births in, and though everyone wished her wishes and gave her head kisses and left, Brooke wouldn't let go of Dean's hand. He swallowed when he looked at her, and when their eyes met he realized that out of everyone—even Haley and Sam—Brooke wanted _him_ to be in the room with her. It was his son or daughter too, and she still loved him…after everything they'd been through and their months of almost silence, she still loved him.

"I just want you to stay with me." Brooke told him with a smile and soft shrug. "I just…"

"I love you too." Dean said, kissing her hand and running the fingers of his free hand through her hair.

Brooke smiled at him and almost cried, loving that he was there—that he still felt about her how she felt about him. It took a couple hours but Brooke's water broke on its own, and then the hard part came. Dean made sure she got all of the ice chips that she needed and never once let her hand go, even when she started to get upset. He got her to focus on the fact that they were having a baby and it was going to be perfect and that even with all of his mistakes he still loved her, and she still loved him.

It made her feel a little better even though she was in a great deal of pain, and though at one point the pushing seemed too hard and she didn't think that she could do it, Dean gave her only encouraging words and smiles and of course he added in his own cheekiness to it all. If there was one thing that calmed Brooke, it was for some reason Dean's ornery behavior, and after one final push, they heard the cry of a little baby and Brooke couldn't stop the tears that came. She was officially a mother and Dean was a father, and the fact that he looked like he wanted to cry too, only cemented in her mind that this was what they needed and they were going to be fine.

"It's a boy." Dr. Burns announced.

Dean grinned. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Dr. Burns replied as Brooke smiled through the happy tears and opened up her arms as they wrapped the baby as is and handed him to her after Dean cut the umbilical cord.

"Wow…welcome to the world little Davis-Winchester." Brooke said and smiled as her voice seemed to calm him down.

Dean smiled at Brooke holding their son and he wiped a tear away, leaning down and kissing the top of Brooke's head as Dr. Burns congratulated them and then headed out, leaving the nurse to tend to them. She wanted to give the little family a couple moments before taking the baby to clean him off and she smiled at the pride on Dean's face and the utter love he had for the woman in the bed. The nurse felt kind of envious, and all Dean could think about was how perfect the picture was…how perfect his son was.

****

After the baby was washed off and re-swaddled, and all the measurements were taken for Brooke's baby book for him and the hospital's records, little Davis-Winchester was handed over to his father, who looked at him with a big smile on his face. Brooke smiled up at him as the nurse helped to make sure Brooke was all cleaned up too, and though she wanted a shower right then, it was time to show off the baby. She was far too exhausted to bathe right then in the first place, so she was just going to lie back and watch as everyone came in to dote on her son.

She had a son…wow. She had just pushed a baby out of her and she was sore and she was exhausted but at the same time this was no time to sleep when she had a beautiful baby and Dean was so willing to dote on him. They were going to need to name him soon, but first they were showing him off and the smile on Brooke's face lit up when Samantha, Haley and Sam made their way into the room first, followed by Bobby and Victoria, who had finally made it.

"It's wrapped in blue so I'm guessing it's a boy." Samantha said, sitting on the bed next to Brooke instead of taking to the baby.

Brooke nodded and wrapped her arm around the twelve-year-old. "Yeah, it's a boy. Now I have one of each."

"He's beautiful, Brooke." Haley cooed, looking at the baby in Dean's arms as Sam made his way over to Brooke and kissed the top of her head.

Samantha was resting her head on Brooke's shoulder with a smile on her face at the fact that Brooke already thought of her as a daughter and it had only been four months. She wanted to be part of Brooke's family but part of her had actually felt like she was going to be passed off to child services now that Brooke had a baby of her own. Apparently that wasn't the case at all, and Samantha was starting to feel like she actually had a home—as much as she missed her father, with Brooke she was looked after and included.

"What are you going to name him?" Sam asked them, looking at the baby as Dean brought him over to show his brother the brilliant work he and Brooke had done.

"We haven't discussed that yet." Dean said and then he started over towards Bobby. "Would you like to hold him?"

Brooke smiled at the gesture because she knew that Sam and Dean thought of Bobby like a father—she and Haley thought of him like a father too. Bobby smiled and nodded, reaching out to cradle the little boy like a pro and Dean smiled at the way the baby was looking up at the bearded man. It had been a hard day for little Davis-Winchester too, but he wanted to be in tune with what was going on and Bobby was glad to know the baby had taken a liking to him.

"Would you uh…would you like to hold your grandson?" Bobby asked Victoria.

"No, thank you…I can see him just fine from here." Victoria replied and she blushed a little.

She wasn't the heartless bitch that everyone took her for, but she simply wasn't as motherly as most and babies weren't her thing. She did however compliment him, and that was good enough for Brooke so it was going to have to be good enough for Dean right that moment. Truth be told Dean _wanted_ to make a scene about it, but for now Brooke was exhausted ad he could yell at Victoria later for her lack of interest in the new addition to the Davis and Winchester families.

"I really think it's unfair that _I_ haven't gotten to hold him yet." Haley said with a smile, hers and Brooke's hands together, their fingers interlaced. "He is after all my nephew."

Bobby nodded and handed the baby back to Dean, who headed over to Haley and handed him over. Dean couldn't get over how tiny the baby was, and how he was responsible for the kid's life. Haley was pretty blown away too that there was new life and she started to cry a little, Brooke reaching up and stroking her arm and smiling, the tears coming back to her eyes too as they all let it sink in. Brooke Davis and Dean Winchester were officially parents and their whole lives had now changed.

In light of the tears and the sharing of emotions, Victoria excused herself, and Bobby said he'd like to go to the Gift Store and get the baby something. Brooke said him being there was present enough but he insisted, and Haley sat next to Brooke and held the baby as Brooke smiled at him. When Brooke went to say something the baby smiled and it lit up Haley's face to—the boy knew his mother.

"He's the cutest baby I have ever seen." Haley said happily.

Brooke nodded. "He's perfect."

"Let's just hope he got _your_ brains." Sam remarked and Dean shot him a look.

"_Very_ funny, Geek Boy." Dean told him.

Haley rolled her eyes and handed the baby to Brooke, kissing her forehead and then the babies and walking up to Sam, taking his hand. She wanted to give Brooke and Dean some space and Brooke knew that and sort of didn't want them to go. On the other hand she wanted to sleep and then it hit her—Sam and Haley had something to share and they needed to spit it out already.

"What's up, guys?" Brooke asked them.

Sam smiled. "I _hate_ that you _always_ know…Haley got offered an International Tour and we've accepted it. We have a few more months here and then we take off and we'll be gone a long time."

"Hales that's so awesome! I'm just sad you guys are going to be so far away." Brooke said with a pout. "I'm going to tape a lot so you don't miss the steps and the talking, all right?"

"I'd be mad if you didn't." Haley replied. "Now Sammy…are you going to hold your nephew or aren't you?"

Sam smiled a little and nodded heading over to Brooke and letting her hand him the baby. He already felt the paternal instinct to protect this kid with his life, and so he knew Dean was feeling the same feelings ten fold. Everything about the way Dean looked was suddenly different to him and he knew that _nothing_ was going to get in the way of Dean and his family _ever_—not even the fight he and Brooke had had.

"Hales and I want to know the _second_ you name him. The _second_." Sam told Brooke and Dean, handing the baby back over to Brooke. "We love you."

"And we love you." Brooke replied, smiling when he kissed her head again. "You two crazy kids go have a good night and we'll see you in the morning."

They nodded and said their 'goodbyes' and then Brooke looked at Samantha and then motioned to the baby in her arms and Samantha bit her lip. She nodded though and cradled the baby in her arms, smiling at the little guy she already loved like a brother. Dean took the side next to Brooke and after talking to Bobby and Victoria a little more and them leaving, Dean and Samantha headed over to the other side of the room after Brooke told her son she loved him and kissed the top of his head, and Brooke closed her eyes and started to drift off, listening to Dean's and Samantha's entire conversation.

"You love her." Samantha told Dean, still cradling the tiny baby boy.

Dean nodded as he looked over at Brooke and then at their son. "God, so much. After hearing Sam's and Haley's plans too it makes me want to come back home—be with you and Brooke and little No-Name Davis-Winchester here."

"Then do it—come home. She's forgiven you, you just have to make a grand gesture. She loves you _so_ much, she just needs to know you're sticking around." Samantha explained to him. "Why don't you tell her what you told me about opening up that garage you want to open?"

"I tell you far too much." Dean told her and she rolled her eyes and handed the baby over to Dean as he reached his arms out for him. "Still…it's not a _terrible_ idea."

Samantha smiled and shrugged. "Well I'm brilliant."

Dean rolled his eyes at her as she laughed a little and as he smiled at her and then at his son, Brooke smiled a little too and kept the happy tears at bay at Dean's commitment.

****

Brooke got far more sleep than she thought she was going to get and woke up to Samantha sleeping on the window bed in the hospital room and the baby was sleeping in the one of the hospital basinets while Dean slept on the hospital bed with Brooke. Samantha had a blanket over her and she was sleeping peacefully and little Davis-Winchester was making some noises. Before she had gotten to completely sleep through the night Samantha had gone to the cafeteria to get something to eat when the nurse showed Brooke how to breast feed, and Brooke was thinking that was what he needed.

"How's my favorite girl?" Dean whispered to her as he heard her stir, a smile on his tired face.

Brooke smiled. "Still sore and exhausted but grand. Can you hand him to me?"

"Yeah." Dean replied and he got up to get the baby as he started to cry, Samantha groaning and stirring as Dean handed Brooke the baby as she sat up.

"I'm going to try and beast feed him so keep your eyes closed if it grosses you out, Sam." Brooke told Samantha in case she was awake.

Samantha nodded and turned over, facing the window. "There—tell me when it's over."

Brooke laughed a little and tugged at her hospital gown a little so she could get to what she needed and smiled at him when after only a couple tries he seemed to realize what was going on and latched on. Then she was taken by surprise by Dean once again when she saw him get her brush out of her bag of stuff and come over to her and start to brush her hair gently as their son nursed. Brooke smiled at Dean and returned the kiss her placed so reverently on her lips and then looked down at her hazel-eyed baby and smiled when they made eye contact.

"I heard kissing! That's disgusting when I know her boob is all whipped out!" Samantha protested. "And your son is like less than 24 hours old! You're subjecting him to PDA!"

"I say we still keep her." Dean told Brooke.

Brooke smiled at him. "Of _course_ we're keeping her—Samantha isn't going anywhere."

"Of course she's not." Dean assured Brooke, kissing her temple softly enough that she knew he loved her _and_ softly enough that Samantha couldn't hear it happen.

Samantha was smiling though, feeling even better that not only Brooke wanted her, but Dean too. She'd been feeling pretty lost without her father even though he'd never really been around, and Brooke had been so kind and caring about it, even with her hormones. It was nice to feel wanted and Samantha was glad that she wouldn't have to leave them—she was glad that she was always going to have a place to call home.

"So…how about a name?" Samantha asked out loud, still facing the window, her eyes closed. "He's still No-Name Davis-Winchester."

Brooke smiled a little. "I was thinking James Samuel Davis-Winchester—unless you want to name him after John. I know how much your father means to you and Jonathon and Robert are some of my other top names."

"I think James Samuel Davis-Winchester is perfect. If we were going to honor my father we would have been married before we even conceived a baby." Dean told her, setting the brush down and cradling her, looking down at his son as he stayed latched onto his mother. "We'll save Jonathon and Robert for the next time around—and we can't leave Haley out if the next one is a girl."

"Are you…are you implying that you want to _marry_ me someday and have more kids?" Brooke asked him both skeptically and hopefully. "Are you _proposing_ right now?"

Dean smiled at her and they made eye contact. "Trust me I need to propose better than that—you deserve better. Still…yeah…I really do want to be married to you someday. I said that I wanted to be there and I never lied about that. As to more kids—much later on but I'm open to the idea…this little guy is perfect."

Brooke smiled at Dean and kissed him, careful of the baby in her arms and she had never been more sure about anything in her life than what she was about to ask of Dean right then and there.

"Dean…will you please move back in?" Brooke asked him.

**Note: I was gonna go into more detail about the birth but I think it stands on its own. I remember when my Godson was born: I held my bff's hand though the contractions, I held her leg when the baby came out, I cut the umbilical cord—I still have no words for just how blessed I felt and how great I felt when I cried those happy tears at that adorable little boy. As to the story though: No, Sam does NOT know about the deals that Dean OR Brooke made, but if you think he won't find out, you're crazy. There's another time jump in the next chapter also. More soon! Feedback is always appreciated!**


	20. Trying to Move Forward

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**All right this chapter is pretty fluffy, actually so I hope that makes you all happy.**

**It also has some drama, so enjoy!**

**WARNINGS: Some language and a little smut.**

**ENJOY!!**

****

"Look how cute he is." Brooke cooed, smiling down at her son and snuggling against Dean even with her dull pain.

Dean kissed the top of her head. "He's definitely a looker."

"Are you glad you have a son? Did you maybe want a girl?" Brooke asked him, glancing up at him and smiling.

"Brooke, all I wanted was a baby with you—Jamie is _perfect_." Dean replied, kissing her softly and feeling the ache in his heart lift when she kissed him back lovingly.

Having Jamie had really made Brooke and Dean put everything else aside because it was no longer about them—it was about their son. Brooke and Dean wanted Jamie to grow up with both of his parents, but Dean was going to die in a little less than five years and so they had to give Jamie all the years they could give him before then, and while Dean and Brooke were doting on Jamie, Sam and Haley were smiling at each other across the table. They were pretty happy in their new home, but they weren't unpacking much because they were headed out on tour soon.

At first the two of them had kind of wanted to make their home cozy because coming back to a cozy, unpacked home would be nice after a long tour, but they also had a lot to do already before the tour. Had Brooke not had the baby already, they would have asked Dean and Samantha to come over and help them, but they felt like Brooke needed them right then and they wanted to spend time alone anyway. Sam reached out and stroked Haley's hair, Haley smiling back at him and then laughing a little.

"How did I get lucky with you?" Haley asked him.

Sam shrugged a little. "I dunno—I think _I'm_ the lucky one but if you want to go down this road, I'm on board with you."

"I love you, Sammy." Haley told him, reaching out and holding his hand as they sat at the table, their breakfast untouched. "I _really_ love you. I can't believe we're going to head out on tour…wow."

"You deserve this, Hales." Sam explained, motioning for her to sit on his lap, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her softly. "You deserve this and you know it."

Haley smiled at Sam and nodded, kissing him again and trying her hardest to ignore the fact that she and Sam would be leaving Tree Hill soon. Tree Hill was her home—hers and _Sam's_ home—how could she leave it and travel to different countries? How could she drag Sam with her? What was she doing? Was this how she should _really_ be starting off her marriage?

"Sam, are you sure this is what you want?" Haley asked him, pulling away and smiling at him as he stroked her hair.

Sam smiled at her. "Haley, I want you to follow your dreams, and since you are my dream, I want you out there touring and I want to follow you. Are you having second thoughts, Hales?"

"Well…yeah. I mean we practically _just_ got married, Sammy. What am I doing making you go country to country with me?" Haley asked him, stroking his cheek. "I mean shouldn't we settle into our life together first?"

"Haley this is a really big opportunity…I'm by you no matter what, Hales." Sam told her with a smile, kissing her swiftly.

Haley nodded and thought it over a little more, Samantha looking Bobby over and smiling a little as the two hung out in the food court. They had wanted to give Brooke and Dean their privacy, even though Victoria had come that morning to see Brooke before she and Dean checked out and had already headed for the room. Bobby looked at Samantha and made a face—what was she looking at?

"Didn't anyone ever teach you that it was rude to stare?" Bobby asked her.

Samantha shrugged a little. "I'm just trying to figure it out—Brooke says you're older but really hot…I'm not sure if I'm seeing it."

"I can see that living with Brooke and being influenced by Dean is making you a little cheekier." Bobby told her with a chuckle. "How are you holding up anyway, Samantha?"

"I'm…I'm not worried about getting replaced if that's what you're implying." Samantha said, suddenly losing her cheekiness from before.

Bobby nodded at her, noting the change in her demeanor. "Good, because I know for a fact that if you left her, Brooke would be devastated—she loved having you live with her, you know."

Samantha smiled at that, and nodded slowly, Brooke looking up as her mother walked into the hospital room. Dean was looking down at his son fondly as he held him in his arms, and Victoria gave them a nod before adjusting her purse strap and actually smiling. It wasn't really her thing but she was trying—she really _did_ love her daughter, and she really _did_ want Brooke to be happy. Victoria just wasn't very good at showing her emotions and Brooke was aware of that so she just let her mother act how her mother acted since her mother had definitely been trying the last few months with Dean and Brooke not speaking to one another.

"How is he?" Victoria asked.

Dean looked at Brooke who nodded at him, and then looked back at Victoria. "He's actually doing really well. Brooke just fed him, and we were going to try and get her a bath before we checked out. Everything seems to be in order for everyone so…here."

"What are you doing?" Victoria asked him as he came over to her and started to hand Jamie to her.

"You're going to watch him while I help Brooke." Dean replied, and smiled when Victoria reached out and cradled the beautiful baby boy, holding him like a natural and still looking _incredibly_ uncomfortable.

She'd had a baby before and she knew what to do, but it was still odd because she had convinced herself for so long that she didn't like kids…but maybe she did. She actually even looked like she was smiling when Dean helped Brooke out of the bed and into the specialized tub in the hospital. Brooke could actually handle it all on her own, but Dean knew she was in pain, he knew that she was in pain because she had pushed out _his_ son less than 24 hours ago.

"I kind of love you, Brooke Davis." Dean told her, helping her by sponging her back.

Brooke smiled and nodded. "I kind of love you too, Dean Winchester, and I meant it…I really do want you to move back in. I hate being away from you and I think Jamie deserves to have his father around all the time."

"I really want to come back, Brooke. All this time away from you kind of opened up my eyes to what's really important and I wish I hadn't been so stupid. We both made mistakes, but our ability to work through those mistakes and stay together is—I really need to stop taking Sam's advice." Dean said, sighing when Brooke started to laugh.

"No, no—take his advice…just don't quote it because coming out of your mouth it just sounds funny." Brooke replied, reaching her hand back and grasping onto one of his. "I kind of agree with him even though it's sappy."

Dean nodded and kissed Brooke's hand. "I do too."

"I've really missed you, Dean." Brooke told him, smiling when he kissed the back of her head softly, glad that she still had him in her life.

****

Brooke smiled at Dean and sat up in their bed, looking at him softly and wishing she could sleep but she couldn't. Jamie normally slept through the night—which was apparently rare for a six month old—but the last week he'd been fussy and she'd been up with him. Dean helped her a lot and she was definitely thankful to him and to Samantha when she pitched in, but at the same time, Brooke was doing most of the work.

It seemed that Jamie had taken quite a liking to his mother, and when he was fussy he wanted her to be the one to calm him down. When he was hungry, she breastfed him. When he was tired she hummed to him and held him to her, skin to skin. When he was upset, she rocked him. All she wanted was for him to for _once_ choose Dean over her so she could get a little more sleep and Dean wanted that too.

Dean was feeling pretty left out as far as his son was concerned. When Jamie was anything but fussy, hungry, tired or upset, he wanted his father—but never when it mattered. Samantha kept telling Dean not to take it too personally because Jamie was a baby and bonded with his mother, but Dean was the one with the clock on his life ticking down…he was the one who felt he _needed_ this bonding time with his son.

"God, I love you." Brooke told Dean as he slept, reaching out to stroke his hair softly. "I'm so glad you're here."

Brooke suddenly felt as if she _shouldn't_ be taking this time to dote on Dean while he slept like he was, so she slid back under the covers and snuggled up against Dean's warm body, watching him sleep as the house was dead silent. Normally that was a bad sign, but Brooke had gotten Jamie to fall asleep and Samantha had still been asleep when Brooke had walked past her room so she felt pretty good. All that mattered right then was being next to Dean.

"You should go back to sleep." Dean told her softly, smirking a little.

Brooke smiled and shook her head. "I don't wanna."

"How mature, Miss Davis." Dean chuckled, reaching out his arm and pulling her closer to him. "What would you _rather_ do?"

Dean was trying his best to be playful, but Brooke knew that Dean had been feeling _incredibly_ horny in is down time lately. Neither of them had slept together since Sam had died—just a little over 11 months ago—and Dean just wanted to be with his Brooke. The house was quiet, and though they thought for a moment that was a bad sign, it was early enough that everyone was sleeping so it was the perfect moment to break the celibacy.

"I want to be close to you…that's all I want." Brooke told him and then Eskimo-kissed his nose with her own. "How is that for some mush, soul mate? You're the only man that I've ever given my whole heart to you beautiful, sensitive—"

Brooke giggled as Dean kissed her, knowing that if she started trying to be all sweet and tell him a whole bunch of mushy things, he'd stop her with actions and that was what she wanted. She was just as starved for sex as he was, and she felt that it was kind of romantic—at least for Dean—to stay celibate for almost an _entire_ year just because he hadn't been with her. Dean had wanted his Brooke, and Brooke had wanted her Dean, and they just enough time to physically satisfy he other if they played their cards right.

While Brooke and Dean were feeling each other up, Sam was smiling at Haley, hiding under the table in her dressing room in London. She was humming the theme to 'Les Miserables' which was what she did before every show, and Sam gave her, her space until she came out from under the table, kissed her husband, and went out to perform, knowing he was hanging on her every word, and would be there when she got back. Sam just looked at his wife happily, as she closed her eyes and hummed, smiling at how beautiful he thought she looked when the door opened.

There had been a light rapping as the door opened and Sam looked up to see Nathan Scott with a VIP badge hung around his neck. Sam shifted uncomfortably when Nathan's eyes went straight under the table since Haley was humming, not noticing Sam in the room at all. At first that really got to Sam, but not as much as the conversation that ensued got to him…Sam trusted Haley, and knew she was in love with him, but there was something about Nathan Scott, and he was Haley's ex-husband.

"Hales? What are you doing?" Nathan asked with a chuckle.

Haley's eyes shot open and fell on Nathan—she hadn't seen him in an incredibly long time and so she was really, really glad to see him there. At the same time Sam was in the room and she was kind of wondering _why_ Nathan had shown up and what it was that he wanted. She hurried out from under the table though, ready to give Nathan a warm welcome since there was no bad blood between them and he had come all this way.

"Nathan! I was, uh…I was just humming the theme to 'Les Miserables'. I do that before a show—it calms me down." Haley replied and then nodded slowly when Nathan looked around the room and saw Sam.

Nathan smiled at him. "Hey, Sam."

"Nathan." Sam nodded, smiling at him too.

"I didn't realize you'd be here." Nathan admitted, suddenly feeling like the situation was kind of awkward…and he had no idea just how awkward it was about to get.

Haley looked at Sam, then at Nathan, and then at Sam. "Yeah…Sammy's my husband. He and I have been doing the tour together while Brooke and Dean adjust to life with their newborn."

"Brooke and Dean had a kid?" Nathan asked, nodding slowly. "I haven't been home in a while."

Nathan was honestly glad to have something else to talk about, and at the same time feeling kind of down-hearted. He had been hoping there would still be sparks between him and Haley, but she was married again…to the man that Nathan had always thought Brooke had claimed. How could he not have noticed the sparks flying between Brooke and Dean? How could have missed the sparks between Sam and Haley.

"I love you." Brooke whispered, her forehead pressed to Dean's their breathing heavy as their hips kept the same rhythm.

They had really needed their release, and though Brooke had wished Dean would say it back, Dean pressed his lips to hers, stroking her cheek as she stroked his hair and his scalp. Dean brought them both over the edge at the same time, pulling out of Brooke and running his wet nose along hers as she made a small moan at the loss of intimate contact. He kissed her again and then looked her in the eye, pushing her bangs off of her forehead and smiling at her.

"I love you too." Dean told her, resting his body to the side of hers and pulling her closer to him. "I really do, and I need you to know that."

Brooke smiled and opened her mouth to say something else when their bedroom door opened and Samantha made a small shriek. Everything was covered that was important, but Samantha had _not_ wanted to see Brooke and Dean naked in bed together and she put her hand over her eyes as Dean started to laugh, Brooke pushing on his damp pecks. She was trying to get him to stop so that Samantha wouldn't feel so embarrassed, but Dean honestly thought it was too funny.

"Well I guess this is why there's no food on the table for breakfast." Samantha said, making a face. "You make him stop, or I will."

Brooke laughed a little. "I'll be right out to get you something, Sam—Dean, for the love of God, stop."

"Just hurry." Samantha said, and shut the door, Brooke rolling her eyes but kissing Dean back when he kissed her again, still chuckling and then sighing when Samantha opened up the door again when the baby monitor signaled Jamie crying. "I'll get Jamie while you guys finish copping feels and I'll see you in ten minutes."

"I'm coming, Sam." Brooke said and got out of the bed when Samantha had shut the door again, laughing when Dean pouted at her. "We had just enough time and now we have to go cater to the kids."

"I think I can get used to it." Dean admitted, and he swelled with pride when Brooke's eyes lit up—it was definitely where Dean wanted to be, and Brooke wanted him there.

****

"James Samuel Winchester, if you touch that you are going to be in _so_ much trouble!" Brooke exclaimed, pointing her finger at her three-year-old and giving him a look as he neared his father's hunting journal from _his_ father.

Dean hadn't been hunting a lot, but he _had_ been hunting and Samantha had been looking at it every once in a while. Dean had run out on an errand, and Samantha had gone to get something from her room and Jamie had a habit of touching things he wasn't supposed to touch while Brooke had her hands full. She went to dry her hands off as Jamie picked up the journal, looking at his mother the whole time like he was testing her.

"JAMES SAMUEL DAVIS-WINCHESTER!" Brooke cried, sighing loudly as she dried off her hands from washing the dishes and hurried for him.

Samantha groaned. "Mom, can you stop that, please? What did he do now?"

"Will you please keep a better eye on your brother while I'm doing dishes?" Brooke asked, taking the journal from Jamie and handing the toddler over to Samantha. "I am so exhausted, Sam."

"I get it, I get it—I'm sorry." Samantha explained and then frowned when Brooke tucked the journal under her arm. "Mom, come on."

Brooke shook her head. "No, Sam—I don't want you hunting and you know that…you're far too young."

"I'm 15!" Samantha protested. "Dad was hunting a while before that! I mean I don't even know how to shoot a gun!"

Brooke rubbed her temples and tried to figure out what it was that she was going to do with her rambunctious children. She and Dean had already adopted Samantha and Dean was turning out to be a fantastic father even though sometimes Brooke felt like she had _three_ children instead of just _two_, and Jamie was energetic—_definitely_ his parents' child. Lately, Brooke had been feeling like she couldn't get a break and she just wanted Sam and Haley to come back from their tour already so she had them to lean on and talk to.

"Sam, I _really_ don't want to talk about this right now." Brooke told Samantha, heading out to the kitchen again.

Samantha took a deep breath as Dean came in the door. "Mom, I get that you're worried, but I really wish you'd let me bond with Dad through hunting—I actually kind of like it."

"It feels so good to be home!" Haley exclaimed as they headed into the house and put down their bags.

Haley had not thought she could miss Tree Hill so much, but she had, and the first thing she wanted to do was go and see Brooke. At first she kind of wanted to take Sam up to the bedroom and show him how much she appreciated him, but Jamie was three now, and Dean had his own business, and Brooke was on her mind. All Haley wanted to do was see Brooke, and see how Jamie and Samantha had grown, and even see how Dean was holding up…his time after all _was_ counting down.

"We should go see Brooke, Dean, Samantha and Jamie." Haley said as she turned to Sam.

Sam smiled at her and nodded. "You know what? That's a _great_ idea, Hales!"

"Good—let's go." Haley said, and took Sam's hand, locking up their house and then the two of them getting back in the car.

"Brooke, before you go make lunch, can I ask you something?" Dean asked Brooke as she brushed her hair and pulled it back, him getting his jeans on—they'd gotten in a quickie as soon as Dean came home for lunch, Samantha keeping Jamie occupied.

Brooke turned to him and nodded. "Of course you can, Baby."

Dean nodded at that and then pulled a shirt on, knowing that if he tried to give a speech, then he was going to get side-tracked, or never get through it. It was best if he just said what he thought _needed_ to be said and then asked her. All he wanted was to make Brooke happy, and he knew this was the perfect way to do it.

"Brooke, I love being here with you, Samantha and Jamie and I really think we're happy—at least I am." Dean told her.

Brooke smiled at him and walked up to him. "I'm definitely happy, and I think the kids are too."

"Good." Dean said, and then he looked her in the eye before he knelt on one knee and Brooke's mouth gaped open. "Brooke Davis…will you marry me?"

Brooke was honestly stunned that Dean Winchester was proposing to her, and she was opening her mouth to say something when the doorbell rang. She glanced out of the room and then closed her eyes when Samantha called to her to get it because she was putting Jamie in his chair at the table and Brooke had to tell Dean to hold that thought. He was pretty bummed about it but he followed her out into the hall, smiling when he saw Sam and Haley—as bad timing as it was, he was always happy to see his brother and his sister-in-law…_especially_ since Sam still had yet to know about the deal.

"HALEY!" Brooke exclaimed, throwing her arms around Haley and hugging her tightly before pulling back and throwing her arms around Sam. "SAM! God, I'm _so_ happy right now!"

Sam chuckled and rubbed her back. "God, I've missed you, Brooke…and you too, Dean."

"Oh, well thank you for that." Dean told his brother, rolling his eyes and then gathering up Haley and giving her a squeeze.

"Aunt Haley!" Samantha cried, Jamie hurrying out too. "Uncle Sam!"

Jamie smiled at them. "Uncle Sam! Aunt Haley!"

"He's becoming quite the talker." Brooke said and ran her fingers through her beautiful boy's hair and watched as Haley picked him up.

Haley and Sam loved coming home to see them all, and once all of the 'hello's were in order, Dean took Sam out back to look at some of the things in the garage—he'd take him to his actual garage the next day—and Haley joined Brooke in the kitchen to help make breakfast. Samantha kept Jamie occupied while she also did her homework, and just listened to the two women chat while Sam and Dean talked outside.

"So…you and Brooke seem pretty happy and settled in." Sam told his brother with a smile on his face. "I hope Hales and I will be that happy someday."

Dean nodded at Sam. "I'm sure you and Haley will have a family someday, Sammy."

"I hope so." Sam replied with a nod.

"So…how was the tour?" Brooke asked, making some pancakes.

Haley smiled at her. "It was fun, but I think that Sam and I should think about settling down. I love him, and I love how supportive he's been with me, but I think it's about time he and I decided to focus on _us_ and not on _me_. I mean he hasn't had a hunt in almost a _year_!"

"I _wish_ I could say that about Dean—he took Sam on a hunt a month ago and now she won't stop talking about it…_will_ you, Sam?" Brooke asked her.

Samantha just rolled her eyes, not wanting to spark the conversation again when she knew how Brooke felt about it. She really did think of Brooke and Dean as her parents, and so she was trying to make her mother happy…even though she really liked hunting with her father. Haley nodded slowly and then she looked at Brooke, Brooke looking her in the eye too and knowing there was something else going on there.

"Hales…what's up?" Brooke asked her.

**Note: I am sooooo sorry it took so long to update this! I'll make sure that the next chapter goes up a LOT sooner! By the way, I have loved Victoria since forever and a day—even in Season Five. I knew there was no way she'd stay heartless forever, and in this as you can see, I'm catering towards her Season Seven side, and she will have more depth later. There will also be more Nathan, and more of a flashback to what happened on the tours. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	21. Secrets Always Come Out

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**It has been like forever and a day since I posted for this story and I apologize for that SO much.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Autumn, who convinced me it really was high time to update, and for always being there for me no matter what I need.**

**There's a lot in this chapter and at the same time this is really just a transitional chapter towards the end of the story.**

**Also, compared to the others, this chapter is pretty tame.**

xxxx

"I'm pregnant."

The words had practically spilled out of her mouth and when the silence hit immediately afterwards, she just swallowed. Then suddenly there were two squeals of excitement—one from Brooke and one from Samantha—both of them wrapping their arms around Haley excitedly as Jamie looked up from his toys on the floor. He had absolutely no idea what was going on, but he knew that the three females were happy and so he smiled.

At the same time Haley was filling Brooke in about the changes she was going to need to make since she was expecting, Sam and Dean were looking things over in the shed. Sam had yet to even know that Haley was pregnant because she'd found out the day before and hadn't had time to tell him—not in the way she _wanted_ to tell him—and since she had known Brooke was first, she felt Brooke at least should know since telling her didn't take anything special. Dean smiled up at his brother and handed him a car part, Sam chuckling as he looked it over and then looking at his older brother with a giant smile on his face that Dean sighed about.

"What?" Dean asked him impatiently.

Sam shook his head. "It's nothing bad, I promise, Dean. I just…I can't believe _how_ adjusted you are to this life. This is normal—this is what it feels like to have a family and be part of something loving and nurturing instead of being dragged from motel to motel and passed off from family friend to family friend. Have you asked her to marry you yet?"

"Funny story about that." Dean said running his hand down his face. "I proposed right before you and Haley came to see us today and I have yet to get an answer back from her. A while back we were on the same page with this, but now I don't know…things have changed _so_ much in three years, Sammy, and I'm kind of worried that she doesn't _want_ to marry me."

"Why wouldn't she want to marry you?" Sam asked Dean skeptically, raising his eyebrows and giving his brother a look.

What Sam didn't understand, was that Dean had a feeling he was never going to get to be married to Brooke Davis because of what he'd done. He'd sold his soul to bring Sam to life and no matter how hard they tried, Brooke and Dean couldn't seem to get him out of his deal and he had now less than two years to live. Why would Brooke want to be married to him when in a good 20 months she'd have to be a widow? Dean couldn't expect her to want that, and that meant he'd probably never get to commit to her the way he actually _wanted_ to before he died.

"I just found out yesterday morning." Haley explained to Brooke as Dean just shrugged at Sam and tried to change the subject. "I don't know exactly _how_ to tell Sammy, but I'm telling him tonight and that's that. It's about time that the two of us got to focus on a family of our own, and what with Dean's time counting, I want Sam to know what he has a family waiting for him to come home everyday. He could always go back to school and be the lawyer he always wanted, and even be better than that—he after all could potentially help to clear the name of other hunters and get them back out on the streets helping the innocent in their way. Hunting wasn't a life that I ever wanted, and though touring has been fun, I want to spend time building a life with my husband…and I kind of want a girl."

Samantha smiled at that and nodded as she ate a muffin. "Girls are after all the fairer of the two sexes."

"Have I told you how much I love her, lately?" Brooke asked Haley, smiling at Samantha who smiled back at her, and then she took a deep breath, the smile losing its brightness just a little bit. "Sam? Could you please take your brother on a walk?"

"Mom, come on! I know that's really just code for, 'get out Sam, I need to talk to Haley alone' and I don't think that's fair!" Samantha protested, but she sighed in defeat and nodded when Brooke gave her a look.

She walked over to Jamie and picked him up, taking him to put his jacket on and then heading outside. Samantha set to putting him in his stroller with his sippy cup and his stuffed bear, Brooke looking at Haley who was all ears and ready to listen to what Brooke had to say. It was a hard thing for her to talk about, but neither Sam _nor_ Samantha knew about the deals that Dean and Brooke had made and it was starting to become clear that sooner or later at least _Sam_ was going to need to know.

"Dean asked me to marry him right before you and Sam showed up and since you showed I didn't get to answer him." Brooke explained, smiling a little and yet her eyes were so sad that Haley was feeling upset too. "I don't know what to tell him."

Haley smiled sadly and rested her hand on Brooke's, giving it a squeeze. "I can tell that you still love him _very_ much, so you should say 'yes', Brooke. It's about high time you got _everything_ that you wanted, isn't it?"

"How can I say 'yes', Rocker Girl?" Brooke asked her seriously, trying to throw in a bit of lightness to the situation by using her favorite nickname for Haley. "I mean he's going to die in about 20 months and I'm going to be a widow. It isn't even _just_ about _me_—Sam and Jamie are going to be without their dad and for some reason I don't see the point. He's already here all the time, and it's already _like_ we're married, so why waste time trying to put together a wedding when the marriage itself isn't going to last. I mean it'll last to some extent because I love him and I want him and all, but…what do I do?"

"I can't tell you what decision to make, Brooke." Haley told her with a shrug.

She stood up and crossed over to Brooke, wrapping her arms around her and holding her close, stroking her hair. Haley was going to be able to have just the kind of life she had always wanted—normal…with love, a husband and a family. Brooke had always wanted that kind of life too, deep down, but it was starting to look like she wasn't going to get it because Dean's deal was iron-clad and there was no way out…_why_ was there no way out?

"We have to tell Sammy about the deal." Brooke said suddenly as she kissed Haley's cheek. "I've hated keeping him in the dark this long _and_ he might be able to help us…are you okay with that, Hales?"

Haley laughed a little. "Am _I_ okay with that? Brooke, I've wanted him to know since the absolute moment Dean sold his soul."

xx

The second that Haley told Sam she was pregnant, Sam was practically jumping around the house for joy. He made her dinner, he forgot about what he was going to talk to her about, and he simply doted on her. Sam even got Haley in the mood and they made love sweet and slow for the majority of the night, Sam holding her close as they lie there under the covers in the bed, both of them exhausted and yet still _incredibly_ happy about everything—they _wanted_ to be parents…they _wanted_ to half a normal life.

"Is there any particular gender that you want?" Haley asked him, kissing his damp peck as he slid his fingers through her hair. "Any names you might have in mind?"

Sam chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Whatever we get will be perfect, and we have time to think up names."

"We definitely do." Haley agreed, looking up at Sam and kissing him gently. "Hey, do you think that we could just settle in tomorrow? Just the two of us all day?"

"I'm up for that." Sam admitted as he kissed his wife again. "I love you, Haley."

"I love you too, Sam." Haley replied beaming.

The two of them snuggled up against each other and fell asleep peacefully, both excited about getting to start a family. Haley hadn't expected Sam to be as excited as he was, but the fact that he was so giddy made her entire morning start off on a positive side…until Brooke called. Brooke was upset and she didn't want to drag Haley into this, but she and Haley had _both_ agreed that Sam should know and yet Dean was still against it.

Haley hadn't wanted to be the one to drop the bomb on him—she had wanted Dean to be an actual man about it and tell his brother. It was going to hurt Sam, and none of them wanted him hurt, but at the same time he was going to find out when Dean was ripped apart by Hellhounds so it was best to just tell him. At least this way there would be _four_ people trying to get him out of his deal instead of just three.

"I don't understand why he's being so stubborn about this!" Haley exclaimed, hiding out in one of the rooms of the house away from Sam, not aware that he had thought something was up and was wandering down the hall. "This is _his_ fault in the first place! Yeah, I'm glad he did it, but the cost is _way_ too high."

Brooke nodded as Sam kept his mouth shut, listening intently. "I just want him to be here for his family and he says he wants that too, but he wants to protect Sammy."

"I _get_ that he wants to protect Sam, but come on, Brooke—Dean's only got two years to live and there's even a _slight_ chance that he could be gotten out of this with Sam's help, he has to take it. Sam deserves to know." Haley explained to her sadly. "I hate that it's taken this long for anyone to tell him."

Sam nodded slowly as he heard all of the words that Haley had spoken, going back into their room to change out of his pajama pants and into some real clothes. While Haley and Brooke began to talk about Haley's doctor's appointment for that afternoon, Sam headed straight for the garage that Dean was working at now. Dean looked up when he saw his brother coming and smiled a bit, the smile fading when he saw the look on Sam's face.

Suddenly it had all become clear to Sam and Sam wanted some answers. Dean saying Brooke wouldn't want to marry him, Bobby so surprised to see Sam up and about after Jake—then there was Brooke, Dean and Haley all being so high-strung at first when the door to Hell was opened. Sam was pretty certain right then and there that he had died…that he had died and that Dean had sold his soul—but wasn't he supposed to get _ten _years out of a crossroads deal? Not five?

"What can I do for you, Sammy?" Dean asked, wiping some grease off of his hands and telling one of his employees to take over the engine repair for a moment.

Sam motioned his head in the direction of the side of the building just as Brooke got Jamie set up in his booster seat at the table and called for Samantha. She wanted to have a nice breakfast with her children while Dean was off at work, wanting to put the whole conversation with Haley behind her for right now. There was nothing she could do about it but tell Sam with Haley that night, the two of them having agreed finally on how to say to him what they wanted to say.

If Dean wasn't going to take it into his own hands then Haley and Brooke were sure as Hell going to tell Sam the truth. It had been so incredibly hard over the years to lie to him—to pretend like nothing was wrong—and it was about time that Sam was back in the loop. Things for all of them had actually been going rather well and since Dean's time was now counting down, they knew that they had to make sure that their happy times could continue.

"Samantha! Come on, breakfast is ready!" Brooke called out for the third time, taking a deep breath and heading for Samantha's bedroom.

She could hear a bit of scuffling and opened up the door quickly, expecting to find potentially a demon to fight off…not a half naked boy kissing her 15 year-old. Brooke had felt like for a just a moment before opening that door of fear but all of that fear had been replaced by anger and surprise as the boy pulled away and Samantha blushed feverishly, pushing the boy off of her and standing up in her bra and pajama pants. Since she had been just this kind of girl and Dean had been just this kind of guy, Brooke had really hoped they would have been raising Samantha better than this, but she had obviously wished for far too much.

"I suggest that the two of you find your shirts, put them on, and escort yourselves out to the breakfast table—in fact I'm going to stand right here and watch it all happen." Brooke told them, her voice firm and serious.

Samantha blushed a little more. "Mom!"

"Oh no, Young Lady, that doesn't fly and he _will_ be joining us for breakfast whether he likes it or not." Brooke responded, watching as the young teenagers put their shirts on and them slumped out to the kitchen, both incredibly embarrassed. "I hope you like eggs, because that's what you're having."

"This is so embarrassing." Samantha whispered to herself, closing her eyes and trying to find a way out of it all.

She hadn't really thought about sex too much when it came to doing it herself, but she was so certain she was in love. Jamie had been conceived out of love and Samantha knew that, and she knew that she didn't want to be a statistic so she and her boyfriend were going to be safe—they were going to make sure that when they crossed that line there weren't going to be any repercussions like pregnancy. Besides, Dean had let her go on the pill so that with condoms seemed like an effective tactic even though Brooke hadn't wanted her on the pill either—she didn't want Samantha to become her.

"Dean, did I die?" Sam asked Dean point blank when they made it to the side of the garage. "I want a straight and honest answer—don't lie to me."

Dean took a deep breath. "Sammy…what do you want from me here? I'm working, and this isn't the place to try and have a conversation like this."

"So I died, right? You sold your soul for me? Like Dad did for you?" Sam asked, nodding slowly and feeling the sadness creep into every part of him as he stood there. "Dean how could you do that? Brooke was pregnant!"

"Sammy you're my _brother_! I couldn't live without you dead and so I sold my soul, but that's not even the worst part." Dean admitted, running his hand down his face and trying to compose himself. "I got a year to live and Brooke was devastated and she didn't want to talk to me—she didn't want to have anything to do with me—until she sold her soul too."

Sam looked at his brother, his eyes wide. "You and Brooke are _insane_! YOU HAVE A SON TO LOOK AFTER!"

Dean nodded and closed his eyes, running his hand through his hair as Sam felt the tears come to his eyes. Sam understood now that Dean was dying, and that Brooke had sold her soul to get Dean his five years and that just wasn't enough. This wasn't the way that they're lives were supposed to be going now—they were supposed to be able to get to settle down and quit hunting and have a _real_ family…have a _real_ happy ending.

"Brooke doesn't have a time limit." Dean explained to Sam, looking him in the eye for the first time since Sam had started the conversation. "She is Azazel's daughter biologically and apparently there's a plan for Jamie and when she threatened to abort him—something she would _never_ actually do—the demons let her off the hook year wise, so Jamie will still have a mother."

Sam nodded slowly. "But he won't have a father, Dean—he's going to grow up with only one parent just like we did because you won't man up and get yourself out of this."

"What do you think Brooke, Haley and I have been trying to do, Sammy? I just didn't want you to know because I _know_ you, and I know that now you feel guilty!" Dean told him, shaking his head. "You feel guilty that I sold my soul for you, but it isn't even your fault…this is all _Jake's_ fault."

"I need to talk to Brooke." Sam said simply, turning away from Dean and then stopping in his tracks and turning back to him. "Thank you, Dean. Thank you for bringing me back to Haley but…I really wish this hadn't cost you anything—I wish I hadn't died so you'd think you had to bring me back."

Dean nodded at him, completely understanding, Brooke looking at Samantha and Jack as they ate, Jamie focusing on his cut up fruit. Samantha was still pretty flushed as she ate her eggs, Brooke trying to make small talk so that Samantha would know that next time this happened it would be _just_ as embarrassing if not _more_ embarrassing. Brooke just didn't understand how she could go so wrong so fast…she just really wanted Samantha to make better choices and yet she _knew_ she couldn't get upset without being a hypocrite about all of it and she didn't want that.

"So you two go to school together?" Brooke asked Jack, smiling at him and sipping her coffee. "Any favorite classes?"

Jack ate a bite of egg and looked at Brooke. "Um…woodshop, I guess."

"You like building things? That's nice." She replied with a nod, smiling a bit because mad as she was, she had taken a liking to Jack already—she just didn't want him feeling up her daughter. "Have you and Sam actually slept together yet?"

"Mom!" Samantha exclaimed, flushing even redder than before. "I don't see how that's any of your business!"

Brooke gave her a look. "You're my daughter, Sam—it's my business."

"Not at the breakfast table!" Samantha told her, looking at Jack. "I'm sorry for her, Jack."

Jack shook his head and told her not to be, eating some more eggs as Samantha shot her mother a death glare. Brooke wasn't going to be letting Samantha hunt at _all_ now, knowing how Dean used to get at bars and diners—Samantha was _not_ going to ever be in a position where she could just hook up with whomever she wanted to just because she'd never have to see them again. Samantha knew Brooke meant well, but the conversation was bordering on crossing over a line as far as she was concerned and she didn't want to talk about her virginity…the virginity she still had.

"Why don't you two finish up and then after doing dishes, Jack can go home." Brooke told them as she stood up, picking up Jamie and kissing his head as she went to the sink to get a warm washcloth to wipe him off with. "Remember that I'm watching you."

Samantha closed her eyes and then opened them when Brooke had left the room. "I'm so sorry about that Jack."

"No, don't worry about it—I actually kind of like your mom." Jack admitted to her.

**Note: I am SO sorry this is short, but I'll post a longer chapter later—just wanted you guys to know that this story isn't dead yet. Feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
